Forbidden Passions: Rekindled
by leotheadorkable13
Summary: This is the re-vamped version of Forbidden Passion Called Love! In the modern day world, vampires live among humans. In some cities, more so than others. In one city, the royal family lives and the prince plays hooky and finds himself in love…with a human stripper. Follow the prince and stripper on their journey to a life of romance, betrayal, corruption and war. KaZe, Yaoi
1. It's Like You're a Drug

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank you for checking out this re-vamp. If you're new, great, enjoy the Kaname-Zero goodness! If you're returning, thank you for being loyal and understanding. As I said, this is the re-vamp and things have changed. I hope you like it!**

Kaname Kuran is the son of the purebloods Haruka and Juri Kuran, King and Queen of vampires. This makes him and his sister, Yuki, the Prince and Princess of the vampire world. Kaname has been raised just as a prince should be. He is proper, courteous but strict and harsh when it counts. He holds a court just like every prince.

In his court are Takuma Ichijou, who Kaname will name as his lead advisor when he becomes king, Hanabusa Aidou, a smart noble vampire who has a promising career as a scientist in his future, Ruka Souen, a beautiful noble woman and finally Senri Shiki, Kaname's cousin.

Takuma's grandfather is a council member currently and he hopes for Takuma to follow into his footsteps, but the blonde noble vampire is just too sweet, gentle and softhearted to handle the political corruption of the council.

Hanabusa is a carefree spirit and can be controlled only by his cousin Akatsuki Kain. However, Akatsuki disappeared about ten years back for unknown reasons to the public. Hanabusa lives with his father Aoi, a successful business and friend of Haruka. No one is quite sure what happened to the noble's mother, but it was presumed that she is dead. Lately, the Aidou's have been recent targets to the rebels, a force of Hunters that are out to rid the world of every single vampire. The Hunter Association claims not having any ties with the group, but Kaname has his doubts.

Ruka recently parted with the court of Kaname. She was the only female in his court and because of some nasty rumors; Mr. and Mrs. Souen were forced to send their daughter away. Every now and then, Ruka does send a letter about her latest adventure. The boys enjoy reading them together and will often write a letter back to her, together as well. They enjoy poking fun at her and tease her when she mentions any male, which of course she denies and teases back. Even with the distance, the group still considers her one of them.

Finally, Senri. Senri is Rido Kuran's, Kaname's uncle, child from a relationship no one knew about. Shortly after Rido's engagement to a fellow pureblood, Shizuka Hio, was announced, a female level C vampire came to the man's home, dragging along a toddler with a bored expression. Momo Shiki was a terrible mother and only kept Senri because she considered him as a 'golden goose'. Upon realizing this, Rido demanded he have full custody of Senri and that Momo never see him again, only when she agreed to that did Rido pay her and sent her on her way. Kaname remembers vividly the show the news of an illegitimate Kuran child caused. His aunt was quick in saying that she was unable to have children, so Rido had planned to have a child with another woman, but the woman was not as trustworthy as they had thought.

Still to this day, some nobility looks down on Senri, but he does not seem to mind. However, Kaname cannot stand that one thing about the members of his court; they were all so carefree. Free to do what they want, when they want and to be with who they wanted.

There were days that Kaname felt so trapped, stuck in a cage that just seemed to shrink with each passing year. Even his younger sister seemed to be freer. She had been able to attend a vampire and human hybrid school, where she met her human best friend Sayori Wakaba. Perhaps he sounds bitter, perhaps he was bitter. He yearned for the freedom his friends and sister had but it always eluded him. However, tonight was different. Tonight his parents and sister were attending some nobles ball, which normally he would be attending as well, but his father said he could stay home and the king would just explain that Kaname had some extra work to do.

To the human world, the Kuran were a simple, wealthy family with a fortune built by owning a modeling agency, in which Senri held the limelight as the top male model. While that was partially true, it has more than that. Their family came from an ancient power and time has seemingly always been on their side. Simply put, the Kurans could live the way they do because they are powerful, extremely powerful.

Which is why Kaname decided that, since in all his decades he had done nothing but the proper thing, he would allow himself to rebel a little. That is how the pureblood prince found himself sitting in a smoke room filled with barely any music, a long runway in the middle of the room and whispered conversations filtering in and out. Kaname sank lower into his seat. The red leather seemed to want to suck him in.

Bloody Moon was a very popular place of entertainment. Both men and women enjoyed their time here. Most of the clients were vampire you see, while some of the employees were human or lower class vampires, like D's and E's, though you could find the occasional C. Bloody Moon was the highest ranking strip club in the area, possibly even in the country. Maria Kurenai, the owner, was a powerful vampire and her cousin, Shizuka, was not one to mess with either. Yes, Maria belongs to the Hio family but because of her lack of pureblood, she is not in line for the title that Shizuka holds. However, she was able to make her own with this club.

Kaname cautiously peaked around, suddenly getting a twisted feeling in his gut. If any of the vampires in the room recognized him, it would surely bring his parents shame to know he visited a place like this. Tenseness slowly left his shoulders when he did not notice any high nobleman in the crowd. Sure, these vampires would recognize his name, but not his face. The prince sighed and again allowed the leather of his chair to hug him back into relaxation.

 _'_ _One show,'_ he decided, _'that's enough rebellion, right? Should last me a good few more decades.'_ Confident his decision was good enough; Kaname gave into the chair a final time and let the atmosphere relax him more. He had chosen a seat off to the side in hopes no one would bother him. The only one to approach him so far was a waitress with a flirty smile and a few yen bills sticking out of her stockings. He took pity on the poor girl, who obviously was not here by choice but by need, her smile was perfect but her eyes screamed for freedom, so he ordered a whiskey but had no plans of drinking it. The whiskey glass sat, untouched in his hand, placed gently on his knee as he waited for the first dancer.

Bloody Moon's dancers were famous, possibly more famous than some of the models that worked for his family's agency. Of course, their fame was more…naughty to say than the models. From what Kaname had learned by standing in line, only paying twenty yen to enter, about the dancers is that each had their own set of rules and that they were well taken care of. The man behind him had ensured his nervous friend that the dancers were clean and protected. Kaname could only assume this meant no STD's and some form of birth control. It would not bother most vampires, as they cannot contract Human diseases like their STD's but pregnancy was always to be a worry, even for vampires.

Kaname stopped his inward rant as the lights began to dance and the music got louder. "Ladies, and all you gentlemen, allow me to introduce our very own Lady Imperial" A man's voice boomed and, at his announcement, a young level C vampire girl walked from the back and onto the runway.

Kaname paid her no mind and instead focused on his whiskey that still sat on his knee until her song ended and he looked up. He briefly caught the girl pulling a tall man, strikingly similar to Senri to a hallway towards the back of the room, but it could not be him right? Above the doorway to that hall was a sign that said 'Play Rooms'. Kaname grimaced at the thought that people were having sex just about fifteen feet away from him.

The waitress had been crossing in between the seats but kept eyeing his whiskey glass. The prince sighed; one glass would not kill him. Therefore, he downed the drink in order to help the poor girl. In an instant, the girl was back at his side, "Want another, Master?" Kaname shook his head, trying not to cough at the burn. He handed her the glass as well as slipping her a 1000 yen note, kami knows it would not be her best tip but it was all he felt comfortable giving. He had not planned to tip anyone as dick-ish as that sounded, but paying people for something that should be intimate between lovers felt dirty to him. However, he could justify paying the waitress.

She smiled brightly at him before walking away, swaying her hips ever so sultry. Kaname rolled his eyes. Honestly, he was not so interested in women. His experience with them were limited to the women in the noble houses so to judge all women based on them is unfair but the pureblood could not help it. The noble women were clingy and needy. They wanted him to fix every single one of their problems. Oh! And do not get him started on their needless gossip; Growing up he saw two very close friendships destroyed in attempt to catch his eye. Really! It was a hideous trait that caused Kaname to look to for different partners; male partners. Sure, the men in nobility were as ruthless as the women, potentially more dangerous, but they still interested Kaname more. Their bodies were harder and, unlike the softness of women, they could handle a bit of tougher love.

It was no a secret that the prince could be rather cruel at times; his lovers knew firsthand that he liked to play a little rough. Everyone have his or her kinks and fantasies and the prince was no different. One thing he did find, about his male lovers, is that they submitted to his rank and name and this caused them to submit rather quickly. They did not make too much fuss, which was great in getting the act over with but left Kaname a little empty. Not saying that he wanted to force his partners in submission but a little fight would not hurt.

Kaname shook his head. He should not be thinking about those times now, in a place like this. He only had few lovers, in his younger days and now he speaks to none and they do not try to speak to him. In fact, the last time he saw one of his past lovers was probably three decades ago.

Even though Kaname has been alive for nearly a century, he does not look day older than twenty-eight, his gorgeous youthfulness a product of his vampiric blood. Still, nearly a century, Kaname began to realize, he was rather lonely. Perhaps the council was right; perhaps it was time for him to settle down.

The music began to lift again, signaling another dancer's show. _'Crap,'_ Kaname thought, _'one show. That is all we agreed on!'_ Kaname scolded himself about getting too lost in thought, and now it was too late. If he left now it would rude to the dancer that is just trying to do her job.

Sighing with a bit of frustration, Kaname leaned back and decided he would sit through one more show but he was leaving right after. However, the way the men around stage howled snapped Kaname out of his daze. As he observed his surroundings once more, he noticed more men had pooled in from the booths. Kaname had to wonder, was this the most famous dancer of the Bloody Moon? When he finally looked up, he was struck with surprise at the sight of a beautiful man with short silver hair swaying his way down the runway.

His figure was slim, but tall. He was lean enough, but he did not have any bulging muscles that most male strippers had. In fact, he was dressed similar to the female strippers. He had black boots that clung to his feet as he walked, and stopped short just below his knee. Boy-shorts in white cover his private area but left nothing to imagination. His ass practically hanging out when he turned and dipped. One time when he bent over, Kaname caught the slightest glimpse of fishnets that blended in with his pale skin.

Kaname skipped over the rest of the outfit, as it did not interest him. Instead, he focused on the man's face. It was a delicate shape but with strong features. A sharp chin, high cheek bones, the slightest hint of dimples when the man smirked at the howling men. A slender nose and two deep, but pale lilac eyes. Kaname had never seen such a color. Top it off with the ashy, silver color of the delicate looking strands of hair the man had, it was not hard to believe that this man was the most popular. Kaname had to admit the man was very attractive, possibly too attractive to be human. Not that the prince cared, he enjoyed looking at the man. He was striking, and had large amounts of body control. A part of him wondered about how he would perform in front of the camera; that would be the business part of him. However, the darker part, the part that prince had only shown to a few, could not stop thinking about how that control could be put to better use. Like seeing if this silver haired man could control himself not to reach his limit until he was granted permission. Kaname was absolutely shaken by the dark course of thoughts his brain took. What was wrong with him? Something, obviously. Instead of thinking about using that body, he should have been paying attention.

The prince had been so lost in thought he had not even realized how close those eyes gotten. Seriously! Something was off today; he could not count the amount of times he had gotten lost in thought. Of course, all thoughts stopped when pale thighs snuck around his hips and settle on red leather. My, those eyes sure did get close. Kaname felt like he could not breathe. His brain barely registered the whispered curses and whines, clearly upset that the stripper had not chosen them.

"Hey, baby, wanna play?" the silverette purred in Kaname's ear, the action causing the prince to let out of hot rush of air. The stripper pulled back with a smirk on seductive lips. "Well, do you?" the man teased, quirking an eyebrow.

The beast inside Kaname growled at the obvious challenge. Kaname hissed in, meeting those unrealistic eyes, and forced a smirk of his own. Perhaps he would indulge his inner beast tonight. It is not like anyone knew him here. Once again, Kaname allowed his eyes to wonder over the pale body currently straddling him. He felt the silver head shiver slightly, and with that looked up. The lilac eyes were harden, and filled with lust.

Kaname smiled then. "Sure, let's play." He said simply before patting the other's thighs to get up. Once standing, Kaname saw that he was given a quick once over before the silverette pulled at his hand and tugged him towards the hall. The same one where the playrooms were located. The same ones that Kaname had grimaced at. But, at the moment, Kaname did not care how much shame his parents would feel, not one bit.

* * *

Zero Kiryu is a talented young man. However, he is most talented at a job he'd rather not have. You see, Zero is a stripper. And not any stripper! He is the most wanted stripper at the ever so popular Bloody Moon. He's been a stripper since he was twenty and now, four years later, he's still doing the same damned job.

Before starting this job, he had been a hunter and a damned good one. However, his teacher Toga Yagari had him discharged for reasons unknown to Zero. That had been around his 19th birthday…what a great birthday present. Right?

Now Zero has been around the stripping scene for a while, and not by his own career choice. His mother used to be a stripper as well. However, after her death, Zero was taken in by the hunters who trained him to become one of them. It stung when his family for ten years had just tossed him aside like that, but he found a new family. An odd one, but still a family. He has Sunstone, Lady Imperial, and there's Gold-Sensei. Now if it was not obvious, these three were also strippers. Lady Imperial has been in the game for as long as Zero has and her real name is Rima Toya. They shared an apartment for a while but just recently moved into each their own. Zero absolutely adored Rima. She was a lot like a younger sister to him. Her stripper name was based on her hair, with was a bright orangish-red. Gold-Sensei, or Stella Star, was the eldest stripper in Bloody Moon. In truth, she was actually pretty young…for a vampire. She was about two centuries old, extremely vibrant and had been stripper since she was actually 18. "Times were different then," she would say, "but not all so different. Men haven't changed much." Finally, there is Sun. Sun was new to being a stripper and he had yet to share his real name with anyone. Stella had taken an instant liking to him. Therefore, she decided to personally teach him the ins and outs of stripping, as well as all the safety that he would need. He only worked three days a week and unfortunately tonight was not one.

Zero sighed as he looked at the vanity in his dressing room. The top three got private dressing rooms to themselves. Stella, Zero and another stripper from the male team got them. He missed the bubbly blonde. Sun had a way of making this hellish job enjoyable. But he was away for some kind of family gathering tonight.

"Z! I need your help!" Rima came bursting in, still in her robe but carrying something that vaguely looked like an outfit. As a safety measure, no one gave out their real names to clients and barely any strippers told each other their real names. It was safer in case any client tried to find them outside of work. However, because of their friendship, Zero and Rima called each by the first letter of their name, but only in private.

"What is it, R?" Zero said, already reaching out for the thing Rima was holding. Maria had a sick, twisted sense of humor. When she first met Rima, she told her that she was pretty enough to be a model. So, Maria always has new costumes for Rima to 'model' on the runway for clients. Tonight was no different.

Zero and Rima often would have to work together to figure out what the costume was supposed to look like. And tonight, well it did not take them nearly as long as usual, mainly because there was barely any fabric. After finally getting the twisted fabric on, Rima modeled it for Zero. "Damn hot, R!" Zero said in a teasing fashion. Rima blushed.

"Aw, knock it off!" She said with a pout.

"No really," he defended, "you could turn me." He said cheekily.

Rima just rolled her eyes, "Z, you're as straight as a rainbow. No one could turn you." The silverette just shrugged and laughed a little as he was pelted with a small pillow from couch. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I'll do your make up after."

"Ugh," Zero groaned.

"Don't groan! Just do it." Rima scolded, "Hurry up, I have to be on in ten."

"Okay, okay." With that, Zero got changed quickly. He was on his final show of the night and afterward he would be able to go home. He would love to sleep in his own bed and then tomorrow is his day off so he just wanted this night to be finished. As Rima applied a thin layer of lip-gloss, eyeliner and mascara Zero checked the clock: 2:00. Damn! Each show was between three and five minutes, however long the song lasts. There is a break between strippers for about 15 minutes. Strippers and clients use those 15 minutes to mingle and set up future events for later in the night. All shows end at 2:30 in the morning. Stella is the last performer for this half. The other half, which is mainly the male stripper team, the team that looks like they'd be cast for Magic Mike, and a few of the female love female strippers did not close until around 3 in the morning. Strippers weren't allowed to take clients back to their playrooms until after their final show.

Zero groaned as the stage manager came in for Rima. He hated pointless waiting. Instead, he opted to walk around and help the other strippers. There had only been one jackass that needed to be thrown out today. And the girl he had been after was handling it well. She was experienced in this sort of thing. Much like Sun, her persona was sweet and innocent. However, she was far from it. In truth, she was rather hot headed and had a mouth that desperately needed some soap. Zero just chuckled at the memory of meeting her for the first time after a show. He was overly shocked.

While being lost in his head, as Zero usually was, he wasted enough time and it was his turn to entertain the guests. One last check on his outfit.

He had on a crop top that ended just below his breast line, his stomach was revealed. In a last thought, Zero had rubbed some shimmer to his stomach and up to his chest. He was supposed to be the rarest diamond after all. He wore white boy shorts that barely covered his ass and hid nothing. His legs were hugged into silver fishnet tights and his shoes for the show were black leather boots with a short heel. He never did quite get the whole walking in heels thing.

Nodding in approval of his outfit, he left his dressing room, giving his hair a run through once with his hand to mess it up a little. He stood to the side and nodded when the announcer looked over at him from the DJ booth.

"Introducing, the one and only, Amethyst Beauty!" at his entrance announcement, Zero quietly swayed his way to the stage. He looked left and right. _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'full house.'_ He commented as more and more men poured in from the booths in the back. _'So much for going home early.'_ Zero thought with a huff.

He did not let his frustration slip through though. No, instead he turned, twisted and bent over playfully. Just as he should. He gave sultry smirks to some of the men upfront and winked at one. Slowly making his way the end of the runway, he let his hands glide over his front, throwing his head back in fake pleasure. He took, this moment as his hands slowly fell lower, starting at his neck and traveling down, to look around. His half-lidded eyes were hidden by his long bangs as he scoped for an easy target. An easy target is a customer whom the strippers can tell won't last long. The ones who were bouncing in their seats and practically cuming on the spot. Zero could count twenty easy. He probably could do three and head home, however something stopped him. That is when he saw the one man who would change everything.

Zero gasped, playing well into his show as his hands were now just passing his chest, the man was gorgeous from what Zero could see. The lightings were to the bare minimum in the clubs and the only great lighting was the stage. The stripper could only see thick dark hair and a pale outline of a face, leading down to a body hidden in the shadows. Yes, this man was gorgeous, something just told Zero that he was. And, that he was too gorgeous to be in a place like this. Zero bit his lip and close his eyes, his hands now running between his legs and teasing the customers that were getting too into the show.

Zero licked his lips and decided to speed up the show a little. Reaching for the pole at the end of the runway, he gave a quick little twirl, hoped down in a squat and slowly pulled himself back up, making sure to stick his ass out in the direction of the man. Why was he acting like this? Zero could not really say. Why was he choosing this client? Zero also did not know. The man was not one of the clients that would become undone by a simple lap dance. No this client would need more attention than that and the thought made Zero hot just thinking about it. He had not even seen the man and already he had the stripper ready to lay out and spread his legs. Of course, his pride would not just let him lay down and take it. But damn did he want it!

The silverette made a mental note to have Rima scold him for his abnormal behavior later. Zero moved off the stage and into the crowd. Men stared at him hotly. Some even had the courage to reach out and grab, which Zero easily evaded and waved a wagging finger in a 'no-no' notion. He slowly made his way to the man, dipping quickly into a few clients laps before getting up and moving on. All the while, the man's eyes seemed to follow him, even though Zero was sure the man was not actually watching.

Once in front of his target, Zero quickly realized that he was right. The man was lost in thought. Zero smiled at that, and with a sway of his hips, he stuck one knee between the dazed guest's thigh and the red arm of the chair and did the same with his other leg. Ignoring other clients groans and whines, he sat in a way he was straddling the man, and hovering his hips just above the others. He noticed the slight jump given at the sudden contact. Deer like eyes of deep red stared at him. Zero smirked; this man could be fun. Leaning in slightly, Zero dug in deep inside him to find the sexiest part, which at the moment was not that hard, and purred, "Hey, baby, wanna play?" into the mans ear.

Hot air danced against Zero's neck as the man let out the breath he had been holding. Zero leaned back, keeping his arms in front of him, almost touching the man but not quite. Zero did not want to scare him off now did he? Looking at the man, Zero could not help but raise an eyebrow and tease him a little. "Well, do you?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes a little, and Zero could see the lust building in them. He felt like this dark power was reaching out towards his body and he could not help but shiver at the feel of how powerful it was. Who the hell was this man? Because of his past hunter training, Zero knew this man was a vampire but not what level. _'Shit,'_ Zero thought, _'Kaito would kick my ass if he knew how rusty I'm getting.'_ When their eyes met again, Zero was hit hard by the lust in the man's eyes. His eyes were captivating. A deep maroon, and hints of red. The power and control they held just heated Zero's skin wherever they landed.

The man smiled, it was sweet and trusting. A smile the man could easily slip into, Zero saw. However, the man's eyes promised something far more dark and naughty than his smile. "Sure, I'll play." the man said, his voice laced with a husky lust that Zero couldn't get enough of. It was deep and rich, much like his eyes. Zero barely suppressed the shiver that the voice caused and easily slid off the man's lap at his patting.

Once they stood apart, Zero did a quick check. Something that the strippers were trained to do. First the hands, no ring, no tan line. Check. Next, the pockets. No bumps and grooves. Check. Jacket, check. Strippers were taught to check for three things before bringing a client to a playroom. First, a ring. The simplest and most deadly signs. A ring meant marriage and the strippers did not need to do deal with jealous spouses. Then, a quick check of both pants', shirt and jacket's pockets for any hidden weapons or potential drugs. Also, they did a second glance at the jacket to see if a camera was hiding anywhere. Maria did not want to deal with _another_ sex tape scandal.

Deeming the man was clear, Zero latched his smaller hand with the man's larger one and pulled him towards the back room. Each room had a different colored door. The doors were colored so no mishaps occur. For example, when Bloody Moon first opened, the doors were just numbered, and this lead to a mess when strippers bringing clients back and accidentally walking in on another stripper and client. This lead to the doors being painted with each of the strippers colors. The colors were reflecting the gemstones of their names, Lady Imperial is orange for the Imperial Topaz, Gold-Sensei is gold for obvious reasons, Sun is yellow after the gem named Sunstone and finally, Zero was lilac or purple for amethyst.

Zero wondered down the hall and turned at the hand, the man's hand slight in his grip. He never brought clients back. Each stripper is allowed to set their own limits. Zero said he would strip, dance and maybe give a few hand jobs but nothing beyond that. Granted, he was still given a room. Hell, even strippers get sexually frustrated every once in a while. These rooms also acted a secondary break rooms. If a stripper were on the late shift, like the case tonight, they could just crash in their own rooms. Since Zero had been planning on going home tonight, and laze around on his day off tomorrow, he hadn't been planning on using this room. Well plans do have a funny way for changing suddenly, don't they?

Once at his door, painted a lilac color with silver designs on it, Zero turned to the man. "It is policy that I ask this so…here is goes. Are you in any way, possibly carrying any of the following; drugs, weapons, or a camera?" The man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before shaking his head. "Good. Next, do you suffer from any STD's or anything like the sort?"

"No." came the simple answer. Zero nodded, and sighed in relief.

"Okay, now I have to ask. What are…"

"If I am uncomfortable with something, I will notify you." the man interrupted, guessing at what the stripper was about to say. Zero snapped his mouth shut. He was slightly peeved; he hated assholes who thought they knew everything. Before Zero could snap back, the man spoke up, "May I question you now?"

Zero stood there shocked, "I assure you, sir, I have no diseases or anything."

The man smiled, "I know, I hear your workplace is good at keeping you all safe." Zero nodded, "My question is this," the man said, leaning in, causing Zero to back up against the door. The man let out of soft chuckle and hot breath that teased Zero's lips. "May I kiss you?"

Zero's eyes widened at the odd request but did not stop himself from nodding.

In an instant, their lips crashed together in a ferocious frenzy. Teeth against teeth, each meeting other with equal fire. The kiss was harsh, needy and left Zero feeling dizzy. He felt the man's tongue slip into his mouth and Zero moaned at the muscle. Slightly sucking it in more. Zero felt the man grip his hips in a bruising fashion, which cause the silver head to moan.

The man then ground his hips into Zero, creating delicious friction between the two that only intensified their kiss.

Breaking away the two men stared at each other before seemingly slipping into the Lilacs room, slamming the door as soon as both passed the door frame.


	2. It's Like You're a Demon

**Hey sorry, I don't know what happened to the first post of chapter 2 but here is hopefully a chapter 2 that you guys can actually read!**

 **Smut/Lemon Warning**

It happened the instant the door was closed. Teeth clashed, moans echoed and you can barely hear sounds of clothes tarring as they were ripped from heated bodies.

It did not take the pair long to completely expose their partner. Crashing to the bed, Zero let out a grunt as Kaname's weight landed on top of him. "Damn," he hissed as Kaname slid his body against him. Nothing about their actions were slow. It was fast, too fast. The heat just continued to build and it was making Zero a little dizzy.

"Slow down," he whispered though part of him did not want to. No, his body was loving the harsh treatment and ached for more. Kaname stilled above the human, his mind was equally as hazed as the man under him was.

The prince feared that if he stopped now, he would come to his senses and leave. "Okay, but just a bit." He agreed with the stripper. Slowing his pace enough to satisfy the stripper but not enough for his head to clear the lust.

Kaname nipped with his teeth at the pale neck below him as his hands traced the lean muscles that were the silverettes stomach. The prince latched on to a small area and gave a hard suck. At the sound that Zero gave him, he sucked harder. Grinding his bare member against the stripper's equally bare groin.

There were a million things happening to him now, and Zero was not quite sure how to process everything. Yes, the man had slowed down but it did not really make a difference. Heat was still building and his mind still hazing. He laced long fingers into brown tresses and pressed down, bringing the man closer on his neck. At every mini bite the man gave him, Zero's hips involuntarily jerked up, grinding against the hard body above him.

Long, creamy legs wrapped around Kaname's hips to bring the two members even closer. At the delicious friction, both men groaned. The prince pulled back to stare at the man below him. Hooded eyes stared back at him with deeply set lust that went straight to the vampire's groin. He gripped the dancer's hips and pushed them farther up the bed, so the dancers head was almost dangling of the other edge as they lay vertically across the mattress.

Zero was never one to give in easily, but he felt so weak because of this man. His touch lit a fire under his skin that was insatiable. Ignoring his jelly like muscles, Zero lifted his head to the man's neck and gave a bite. He did not break skin, but it was hard enough to leave a mark and get the reaction he wanted.

Kaname growled as the dancer bit his neck. He did everything in his power to keep his inner beast in control but the dancer was just asking for it. Quickly, in a fluid motion, Kaname moved back enough so he could flip the dancer on his stomach so his back was towards Kaname's front. This action ripped the human's jaw from his neck and it stung, but Kaname quickly got over the feeling as he took in the sight before him.

Zero had turned his neck to view the man, each time seeing him completely floored by his beauty. Taking in the man again, he finally caught sight of what his body was yearning for. Amethyst eyes widened and Zero could not stop the words before they spilled from his mouth, "You better prep me before you even think about putting that thing anywhere near my ass."

The man blinked before the words registered and the confusion turned into a glare with a dangerous smirk, obviously enjoying the challenge Zero had given by ordering him. The man chuckled, "Do you think you're in charge? Hm? It seems like you must." The man's fingers danced along the skin of Zero's ass in light touches, causing the young man to shiver.

"I'm just saying…"

"You will not speak unless given permission, pet."

Zero bristled at the order, "How dare-"

SMACK. A loud crack echoed in the room and a red mark formed on Zero's rear. Zero gasped in both confusion and pleasure. First, the client had just spanked him and secondly, he liked it. What was wrong with him?

"Next time you disobey, I'll have to seriously consider you punishment… perhaps" the man rubbed the area he had smacked and leaned over Zero's pale, shivering body, "perhaps taking you raw and showing you just who you belong to would be enough, hm?" Zero shivered violently at the promising threat. By now, if a client had acted like this before, he would have called security, but something about this man just made Zero want to rebel, to be punished. His cheeks went red at the thought.

 _'When did I became so perverted?'_ Zero thought in embarrassment. He said nothing in return and just closed his eyes as light kisses were planted between his shoulder blades. He could feel the mans hard member near his ass and the thought of having it in him only heightened his need. He whimpered as the man gently began rock his hips into Zero's backside, his member sliding between their bodies.

"My name is Kaname," The sudden bit of information shocked Zero. Angling his head again, he gave the man a questioning look. Kaname smiled at that, "I want you to scream out my name when you reach your peak." Zero pursed his lips and blushed again. It was an odd request. Much like the dancers, customers rarely gave out their real names. They usually tell the dancers to call them master, lord or something similar. Zero faced the mattress again, unsure what to do.

"You can call me Lilac, if you want."

Kaname gave a mock pout, though the dancer could not see it. "Don't be so cold! I told you my real name, why can't I know yours?"

Zero began to pant at the rocking motion, "I-its club p-policy."

"Oh boo." Kaname said nipping at Zero's back. He leaned into the stripper and whispered into his ear, "Fine, no name, you want to be prepped? Do it yourself." The dancer jumped at that and Kaname pulled back. He left enough distance between them so the dancer would still feel his heat but also enough to where no skin was touching. He sat back on his heels and waited patiently. Sure, he was ready to burst, but so was the dancer and he knew he had stronger will power. Any thoughts of leaving were put out of his brain by now. His only goal was to satisfy himself completely with that lethal body before him.

Zero inwardly cursed. He knew this man would be a challenge, but he would not give out his name. That was giving the man - Kaname - too much power over him. Instead, Zero opted to submit in the lesser way, by prepping himself. He'd done it plenty of times before. He somehow managed to get lovers that cared more about their own release than his so he had gotten quite accustomed to pleasing himself this way. Zero shifted slightly to reach into the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and as a second thought a few condoms as well. He heard the man chuckle a little but otherwise he was quiet. Ignoring his customer, Zero set out on prepping himself.

He generously lubed up three fingers, a part of him doubted three fingers would be enough. After all, his client was well endowed to say the least. He licked his lips before setting himself in the most comfortable position without turning to look at his client. He used his left arm to support himself and snaked his right arm under him and to his entrance. He breathed out and slide in the first finger. He moaned. He hadn't done this in quite a while. The silverette heard a brief intake of breath when he added the second finger but could not tell if it was him or his client that had done so. Zero could no longer hold back his moans, each growing louder and louder as he searched. Adding the third finger, Zero continued his search for his prostate. He knew he had one but he could never find it. No matter which way he turned his fingers or how deep they went, he could never find it.

Kaname licked his lips. The sight before him was marvelous. The dancer had his three fingers so deep inside, he knew the man had done this before. He lips were parted ever so slightly. He gripped the sheets in order to hold himself with the overload of pleasure. Lilac eyes were covered as the dancer lowered his chest to rest on the bed, rather he knew it or not. While the dancer was busy prepping himself, Kaname stroke his ever-hardening member. He had never been so turned on before. He reached over to the side table and carefully ripped open a condom before sliding it over his cock. His movement were slow and careful. He did not want to disturb the dancer and make him stop.

With a growl from tension and need, Kaname quickly snapped forward and pulled the dancers hand from his hole. Zero yelped in surprise, forgetting where he was for a moment. He whined when he realized his hand was being held hostage away from his body, he was so close!

He felt Kaname lay his chest over his back and it was a welcomed weight. The man's breath was hot against his neck as he demanded, "Your name." Zero shook his head, he will not give out his name. It was too dangerous to give clients that kind of power. Kaname growled at the refusal and tried again, tightening his grip on the wrist in his grasp and lay more of his weight on the dancer below him, "Your _name_." he growled again.

"I can't!" Zero whimpered, the demanding tone getting to him. Kaname was growing impatient. He could feel the other's body shaking; however, he could not tell if it was need or fear that caused him to shake.

Kaname sighed and kissed the silver hair, "All I want," he said gently, "is your first name." He tried a gentler approach. He was willing to sleep with someone who work as a stripper, but he was only willing if he could see the see man who played the stripper. Kaname was no fool; he knew the one who had been on the runway and the one who pulled him to this room were different. One was an act and the other, someone who desperately needed to feel loved, if only for one night. Kaname understood that pain and that need for love that he was more than willing to give.

Zero gave a shaky sighed, licking his lips he whispered, "Zero."

Kaname sat still for a moment. "Zero." he whispered back, enjoying the taste of the name on his tongue. "Thank you for trusting me." he said and nuzzled into the other's neck.

Zero whimpered. He finally gave in. He had let Kaname win. His life could become so much more dangerous now. If this Kaname guy was really crazy and stalked him, it would not be hard to find him. I mean, hello how many 'zeros' were there? Only one that the dancer knew of.

"Kaname," Zero said his name for the first time, and said man stopped his actions and even eased up on his grip. Turning so Zero could look the brunette in the eye, he said, "Kaname, don't abuse my trust." It was all he could do. To beg for his safety.

Kaname gave a gentle smile. He liked the way Zero said his name, he leaned forward a little more, licking the corner of Zero's mouth after deciding a kiss would be too awkward at the angle, "I promise."

With that, Zero let his eyes close, a sign of true submission. Kaname's inner beast gave out a happy growl; Kaname chuckled and kissed Zero's back, "I promise I'll make you feel good." Zero gave out a soft moan at that promise. Kaname reached between their two bodies and lined his protected and lubed cock to Zero's entrance.

"Relax for me, Zero." Kaname whispered against pale skin as he pushed forward. Both men hissed as Kaname pushed forward slowly. The tight heat surrounding his member growing hotter as he continued. "Shit, Zero," Kaname huffed.

All Zero could do was whimper as he was stretched farther than he had ever been before. "Kana," Zero whined, letting his need completely take over.

"Hang on, baby, give me a minute." Kaname was practically breathless. Zero was so tight almost like he was a virgin, finally having sex for the first time. Kaname panted as he had slowly and finally gotten fully sheathed inside of Zero. He could feel Zero shaking and this time he knew it was with need. He feared that he would not last as long as Zero needed him to though. The pureblood nuzzled the silverette's neck and gave little love bites as he wrapped a long arm around Zero's chest to pull him closer. Zero gave a soft moan and nuzzled the man back, turning his head so that they could kiss.

Kaname's long wet tongue mapped out Zero's and while the dancer was distracted by the kiss, Kaname slowly pulled out half way before rocking back in after. Zero moaned into their turned open-mouthed kiss as the rhythm they had set picked up and Kaname began to pull out more. They broke their kiss as their pace became too fast to continue.

Zero moaned into the bed below him as he fisted the blanket. The pleasure building too fast. It wasn't long before Kaname's hips were slamming into Zero's as they both were nearing their peaks at a rapid pace.

The room was heavy with pants and hot air as skin slapped against skin. "Kaname, more." Zero whined the command.

Each whine was punctured with a nip. "I don't take orders from you, pet." Kaname said, slowing down slightly to make his point.

"Ha, okay! Okay, I won't order you but please," Zero begged, "I want to cum." He whispered the last part.

Kaname smirked at the man below him, running a hand up the pale back and gripped silver hair. He gave a few tugs and then tugged harder so that Zero was leaning against Kaname's chest, his fingertips barely brushing against the sheets. Zero leaned his head back on Kaname's shoulder, and the prince wrapped an arm around the slender shoulders of his partner to keep him from falling, the other arm still holding him so his back was flat against Kaname.

"Ready?" Kaname asked, once they were situated in their new position, all movement stopped for a moment. At Zero's nod, Kaname began to thrust up in the new angle, rotating his hips even so slightly every now and then.

All this time, Kaname had been searching for Zero prostate. He now knew that was what Zero had been looking for when he was prepping. The prince had never had such a difficult time searching for his partner's bundle of nerves. He growled in frustration and shifted his angle again before thrusting rather violently, and loving the moan it caused from Zero.

"Kaname…" Zero breathed out, "please…" Said man shivered at the sound of his name. Kaname kissed the side of his partner's neck in apology. He knew Zero was close, he could see the other weeping member as pre-cum leaked from the tip.

"Touch yourself," Kaname ordered out of mercy and Zero instantly heeded the order. Normally, Kaname would never let his partner touch himself nor would he touch them. It turned him on a little at the thought that his partners would cum just because of his cock inside of them.

Zero's hand match the rhythm Kaname was thrusting at easily. Both moaned and panted together, their climaxes racing against one another.

Suddenly, Zero let out a scream in shock, falling forward and bringing Kaname with him. The vampire prince halted his movements and stare at his lover, "Zero, baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kaname questioned, surely shocked at the sudden cry.

Zero could only manage to shake his head once as he desperately tried to catch his breath. "Do it again."

"Zero-"

"Do it again!" Kaname glared but still did as he was told, only to see what his lover was taking about. When nothing about, Zero growled out of frustration. "You had it…you had it." Zero hissed and then whispered.

Instantly it hit Kaname as to what his partner was talking about. With a teasing smirk, Kaname lift Zero up again so they were once again in their almost sitting angle.

Kaname thrust 1, 2, 3 times and nothing. Again, he thrust, once more and again, each thrust going deeper and harder than the last.

Finally, Zero let out a scream and his body shook violently with need. Kaname paused and let his lover calm down before thrusting at the same angle and depth again.

"Ahhh!" Zero screamed, "You found it!" Zero cried out, trying to thrust down on Kaname's cock. The prince had to hold the silverette's hips in order not to lose his angle.

Kaname tested this angle once again and smirked when his zero screamed in pleasure while shivering in need. "Yes," Kaname chuckled teasingly, "I have found it."

With that, Kaname began to relentlessly thrusting in a brutal pace in order to give his partner the release he needed. It didn't take long though, the constant abuse to his newly found prostate sent Zero faster over the edge than when he was a virgin.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed out as he reached his peak, as he was told to do so earlier.

Said man grunted as Zero's walls clenched around him and he barely had enough will power to pull out as the tightness sent him over the edge as well. Even with a condom, Kaname decided it was better to be safe than getting Zero pregnant.

Both men collapsed. Panting hard, they said nothing. Zero's release was sticking to his stomach and chest. It rubbed into his skin as he shifted against the blanket of the messy bed. He turned his head to face Kaname and smiled at the gentle look in the man's eyes.

Kaname laughed at little and adored the little giggle Zero supplied. The silverette turned from Kaname and the prince watched as he relaxed into the bed and sleep starting to win. They were covered in sweat and semen but neither moved to clean up. Kaname pulled the blankets from their tucked-in corners and covered himself and Zero.

The men drifted off to sleep in their cocoon, thoroughly content to snuggle with other and leave the real world and its problems behind if only for a short while.

 **I'll see you guys next week! Hope you guys enjoyed the smut!**


	3. I Can't Face Down

Two days later, Zero sat on his couch, in his apartment, eating cereal. His milk was about to go bad, so cereal was his main dish for all three meals a day. Zero sat in his bare apartment munching away and letting his thoughts drift and, for these past few days, they usually drifted to Kaname; the most gentle client who ever walked into Bloody Moon. Zero could not stop the smile from gracing his face at the thought of the man.

The morning after their night together, Kaname woke up early. He got up and dressed while Zero snoozed away. Most customers would leave at that point, sneaking away while they could, leaving their payment on the bedside table. But not Kaname. No, instead, the man did the unthinkable. He cleaned up. He put away the lube and extra condoms, went into the bathroom for a washcloth and carefully cleaned Zero as to not wake him. He gathered Zero's cloths from the floor and laid them out so the dancer could find them easily. However, what Kaname did

next was what shocked Zero most; he woke him up. Kaname had gently shaken him awake, leaving light kisses along his shoulder and cheeks, softly cooing 'wake up' into his ear. When Zero woke with his usual 'why are you waking me up so damn early' glare Kaname only smiled lovingly at him. The two had gotten dressed, Zero pulling out some of his civilian clothes from a hidden closet so he could just go home after getting his bag from his dressing room.

They left together. Zero locked up his room while Kaname waited patiently for him to do so. They walked slowly down the hall to the main room. Their fingers entwined the whole way. In the main room, lights were dimmed, the runway dark, chairs turned up on tables and only a few people stood around. It was here that they parted with a quick kiss and smile, Zero headed toward the dressing rooms and Kaname toward the bar. Just before Zero slipped in the back, he saw Kaname talking to the bartender before handing him a wad of cash. That is when the sad truth hit Zero like ice water.

Still, Zero couldn't help but want to see Kaname again. He shook the thought out of his head. He could not allow himself to get attached to a customer, especially after one night. There was no telling if Kaname would be a regular either. Standing from his couch Zero decided it was time to get ready for work.

A ten minute shower followed by a subway ride was all it took for Zero to walk into his place of employment two hours before opening. Bartenders were stocking the bar and cleaning glasses again to ensure customer satisfaction. Others walked around the stage, making sure it wasn't slippery, one man was working on the lights. Their DJ and announcer were going through different playlists and fixing songs for the night's line up. Aw yes! It was indeed Sunday, their busiest day oddly enough. Zero quickly went to his dressing room, dumped his backpack in there, and then raced to his playroom. He was not sure if Kaname would come back, but just in case.

Zero went overboard with the cleaning. New sheets were a given, the bedside drawers was restocked, the carpets vacuumed, the fixtures in the room dusted. Next, he moved onto the bathroom, which he fixed up. Cleaned the shower, toilet, sink and nearly scrubbed the floors but stopped when Rima came in. "There you are!" she said with a smile, before giving him a weird look, "what are you doing?"

Zero sat on his knees, "What does it look like? I'm cleaning." At that, Rima had to raise an eyebrow.

"Cleaning?"

"Uh huh."

"Cleaning your playroom?"

"Yes," Zero sighed, looking at the woman.

" _Your playroom_?" She tried again.

"Rima, dear, is there something you need?" Zero tried to change the subject as the constant questions were becoming irritating.

The orange haired girl shook her head, "nope, just wanted clarification."

"Okay." Zero said with a little attitude, getting up he shooed her out of the bathroom doorway before closing the door. "Is Sun here yet?" he asked.

"He got here ten minutes ago."

With that Zero was running down the hall with a "Why did not you tell me sooner!"

Rima just laughed at her friend before leaving the playroom, which locked automatically, and chased after him.

Zero burst into the backrooms with a "SUNSTONE!"

Almost instantly, a yellow blur came rushing towards him.

"Amethyst! Where were you?" The bubbly boy glomped onto his senior co-worker and close friend.

"I was cleaning my playroom." Sunstone pulled back and looked Zero in the eye.

"You're what?" he questioned, giving Zero the same look Rima did.

"I know right?" Rima said with a snicker.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Oh buzz off. I can have fun too you know."

Sunstone giggled, "What did you do you last Friday? Take yourself back there!" Sun and Rima burst into a laughing spree at Zero's announce.

"Ha ha, as a matter of fact I didn't." He countered.

"Oh r-re-really?" Sunstone questioned through his laughter.

"Yes, in fact I took a Sex God back to my playroom." Zero said with a triumphant smile, only to have it crash down.

Sunstone and Rima huddled together and in whispered tones teased Zero, "Oh a sex god huh?"

"My, my, Amethyst-san sure has grown up."

"Hmm…I wonder if this sex god will show up again."

"I hope so; Kami knows Amethyst needs to be laid…badly."

Zero bristled and his cheeks grew hot. "Ugh! I don't know why I bother with you two!" He huffed and stomped to his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Rima and Sunstones voices followed him, "Z, we're kidding!"

"Yeah, Amethyst-nii! You know we tease 'cause we love you."

Zero couldn't stop the smile as his door opened and the two piled in. He ignored them and yelped as they tackled him and they landed on the floor in a fit of giggles and tangled limbs.

"Now, what do we have here?" a warm and motherly voice drifted in from the doorway.

The three perked up and paused their tickle fight for a moment. Sunstone's face split into a big smile, "Gold-Sensei!" he called.

"Hello and how are my babies doing today?" Gold-Sensei or Stella Star was a wonderful woman. As the eldest stripper at Bloody Moon, she acted like a mother or big sister to the others, however these three were her favorite, but do not tell the others.

Stella was a curvy woman. Her hips were wide set and her waist thin, but not too thin, her voluminous breasts were barely contained by her low cut dress. She didn't look a day over thirty and the men loved her. She had blonde hair that shined like gold and her deep brown eyes were warm and inviting. In her two centuries, Stella had seen a lot and lived through just as much.

These three before her were much like her children and she would do anything for them. She laughed as the trio untangled themselves and each gave her bright smiles. "Don't tease Amethyst, you two. You know he's sensitive." Stella said, walking in and placed the plastic bag of take out on the small table in the dressing room.

The other two giggled and claimed their spots at the table, while the silver haired grumbled and slowly made his way to join the others. They had half an hour before the club opened but about an hour before the shows started, so they took their time and eat. All enjoyed the feeling of a small family as they eat and joked with one another.

Zero knew this is the only reason why he stayed. There were days in the beginning where he'd dry heave in disgust at the men who stared and paid him. It was a vicious cycle each newcomer had to go through. First, they waitressed, sometimes they went straight to dancing. It took the newcomers about fifty shows before they learned to accept the disgust that came with their job. However, Zero always hated this and always would. For all he knew, he was destined to follow his mother to the grave because of this job.

Amaya Rose was Zero's mother. But, before that she was the Bloody Rose of the Bloody Moon. She made the club famous and people told stories about how she could hypnotize anyone with her dances. This is why she was dubbed the Bloody Rose, which was also the name of a powerful hunters weapon that rumored only the Hunter King could wield. Her fame grew rapidly and somewhere along the line of her growing popularity, she was impregnated with Zero by a customer. She could not bring herself to let go of her baby boy. This incident led to the strong birth control the dancers were given and the mass amounts of condoms scattered throughout the club. Amaya was beautiful and kind; she really didn't belong in this dark world. She became a cautious tale for everyone who knew. After all, obsession is a dark thing.

Zero stopped his thoughts. No, he couldn't think of his mother today or any other day for that matter. It would break him to think about her. So instead, he focused on his new family.

The time for work came too quickly. The younger dancers groaned as they cleaned the table and covered the leftovers. It was time to get dolled up and dance.

Their stomachs settled before they danced. With each new number, Rima and Zero wrestled with a new costume, and Sunstone would pace out his nerves.

Zero didn't know much about Sun, but he did consider the bubblier boy a good friend.

Each time a new dancer went on; Zero did a quick check of the floor. Nothing. No sign of Kaname. Zero would huff and groan each time the floor was vacant of the vampire. In honestly, Zero was more frustrated with himself than the situation, _'he never said he would come back.'_ Zero grumbled in his head, _'you knew better than to except more.'_ He knew he was right. Most customers didn't come back after one night, plenty dancers could vouch for that. But, still, the fact didn't stop the ache in his chest.

What has gotten into him?

The silverette stared at his reflection in the vanity of his room. His makeup was already done, his outfit glued to his body like a second skin. The clients would love his look tonight. But, Zero was feeling empty. He didn't care about the other clients. He wanted the man that looked at him, that wanted to know his name, which made him feel human, not like some doll for people to play with.

He sighed as he prepared for his first dance. Even though he knew the chances were slim, Zero still looked for Kaname each time he went on stage and each time he did not see the man. Five hours later, Zero was on his last run and still no sign of the vampire. Zero was beginning to worry he was getting obsessed with him.

The silverette allowed a depressed aura to capture him and he did not even bother to get off the stage. After his song ended, he pivoted and swayed off the stage, towards the back where the dressing rooms were. He paused for a second when he caught a glimpse of a tall man. He leaned against the doorway that lead to the playrooms.

The silverette could barely contain his smile as he quickened his pace and left the stage area.

Not even bothering to check, Zero grabbed the man's arm and pulled him down the hall and to his playroom; ignoring the amused chuckle he was given. He quickly unlocked the door and shoved the man, following him in.

Zero shoved Kaname until his knees hit the bed and both went tumbling on the mattress in a mess of limbs and desperate kisses. "Miss me that much." Kaname said with a smirk in between kisses.

Zero just grunted as nibble fingers easily unbuttoned the purebloods shirt and pulled the material off, his belt quickly following after. Kaname growled as the scent of need filled his senses.

Gripping the thin hips before him, Kaname flipped them so Zero was below him and it made his inner beast purr. They said nothing as they attacked each other with open-mouthed kisses and clashing teeth, while at the same time sliding clothes off the other.

Once naked, they began grinding against one another in desperate need. Kaname hissed as Zero raked his nails down the vampires back, bound to leave marks even with the vampires fast healing. They moved together like a well-oiled machine. A hand here, a thrust there, lube out and condom neither realized how they had gotten this far so quickly.

Both groaned as Kaname entered the younger man in a quick and harsh thrust.

The room was filled in voiceless screams of pleasure and the slapping of skin. They came undone so quickly the shock sent them into a breathless climax that neither was prepared for.

As they came down from their rushed high, they finally looked one another in the eye. A sheepish grin graced Zeros lips and Kaname returned the smile, leaning down to kiss the dancer. Pulling away, Kaname realized he never pulled out at the time of his climax. Mentally cursing himself, he pulled the limp member out and grimaced at the cum-filled condom surrounding it. Kaname looked and gave an apologetic smile. Zero shrugged, not all that worried about it.

Kaname pulled the condom off, careful not to let his semen drip anywhere before disposing of it in the trash. He then collapsed next to Zero, his body still weak from the round they had had.

Zero turned on his side to face Kaname, "Well…that was different." he said softly, not fully trusting his voice. He laid his hand on the others shoulder and ran a finger over a chiseled chest. The rumble of the vampire's breathy laugh sent a new wave of desire through Zero.

Kaname shifted a little, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that." he agreed. It was so different from their first time together. Their first time was a burning fire that couldn't be quenched by a simple runt, it needed more. It was more. The first time was the clash of two fires that fought against each to see which would burn longer and brighter than the other. This time, the heat was intense and needy. The flame was starving, shaking with need for oxygen like a druggie waiting for their next fix.

The pureblood let out a sound that was a mix between a purr and a growl at Zero's ministrations on his chest. It wasn't long before Zero's touches became teases. Kaname could feel the smirk growing wider on his shoulder. Lifting his hand, he gripped the teasing, paler one, "Careful, Zero. Don't start something you can't finish." Kaname warned, need slowly taking its hold on his again.

Zero smirked, lifting himself so he could look directly in deep maroon eyes, and let out a breath, "Bring it on", he whispered. In that instant the fire roared to life again and Zero was once again on his back with the powerful and controlling vampire above him, ready to claim the dancer all over again.

 ** _[Time break]_**

Zero woke the next morning, sitting up on the bed. He yawned and gave a stretch, happy with the satisfying pop. He blinked the remaining sleep from his eyes and he looked to his side and smiled at his bed partner.

Kaname was a dominating, and perfect partner when awake, both in bed and out on the floor. Zero smiled at the memory of when Kaname came in early one night. He hunted down a waitress and told her that he would be waiting for Amethyst Beauty in a private booth. Now Zero got a number of these request, but always declined them in favor of the ones in public. After all, it was safer that way. However, when the waitress described the customer, Zero's interest had been peaked.

The silverette was surprised to see his favorite customer sitting in the most private corner booth of the club, nursing a glass of whiskey. His shock was understandable, as Kaname was three hours earlier than usual and it was a Thursday. Monday through Thursday were pretty much dead because there were no shows during those days and most waited for the weekend anyways. Kaname had only ever came on the weekends so he was confused to see the vampire there.

He smiled and explained that he was done with work early and decided not to wait until Sunday to see the silver haired dancer again, so he came and see if he was working. Zero laughed, and easily slipped into the man's lap. They passed lazy kisses and discussed nothing, until Kaname's eye hardened and request a strip tease. He explained that he had never gotten one neither a lap dance or done anything like this until their first night. Zero of course agreed and said he had to change if he want a tease and dance. Before leaving Zero turned and did something odd. For every client, strippers wore what they wanted, pretty much, but for Kaname's first, Zero felt like he should give the man some control.

Perhaps it was a habit of letting the man dominate him but Zero couldn't help it. When Kaname replied 'your naughtiest', Zero had to fight his blush as he went to change. Zero didn't do naughty though, so he borrowed an outfit from Rima. It was a little small on him, but that was fine, after all, he was taking it off. He walked back out on the floor to the booth, covered by his silky robe, as usual for private booth use, and peeked into the room. He smiled when he saw Kaname place his whiskey glass to the side and give the stripper his full attention.

Zero stepped into the room and closed the curtain for privacy. He stepped on the table and dropped his robe. He danced his best that day, enjoying the desire filled look Kaname gave him. Kaname sparked something inside him and Zero couldn't control it. After he had gotten completely naked, Zero snaked his way into Kaname's lap and rubbed their bodies together. He enjoyed the groans and moans he got from the action.

A blur happened after that and before he knew it, Zero was on his back, on the floor of the private booth, his legs spread and he was trying desperately to keep quiet as Kaname thrusted ruthlessly inside of him at a rapid pace.

Zero bit his lip at the memory as he refocused on the man sleeping beside him on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow. Yes, Kaname was very dominant, however, when sleeping the man looked gentle…breakable. Zero gave a sad smile at the thought and ran his fingers through brown locks.

The sleeping man chuckled, and slowly opened his eyes, slightly leaning into the touch. "Do you like watching me sleep?" he asked sleepily, adding a yawn into the pillow.

Zero laughed a little, "I enjoy everything about you." It was true. There wasn't a thing he didn't like about the man. It has been a mouth since their first encounter and about 18 visits since then as well. Each time they met, the touches got more desperate and more loving. A couple visits ago, Kaname left Zero with his number and told him not to be afraid to call. And, calling he did. They shared naughty text and phones call late into the night. These secret messages only seemed to cause their fire to grow hotter. Zero knew he was on a dangerous path.

"Oh really now?" Kaname smiled as he sat up and gave a teasing smile, "You _enjoy_ everything?" he teased and pecked the silver head's lips with his own, "Is there anything you _love_?" Kaname asked in a whispered tone.

Zero looked away at that, he knew the question was coming. The past few visits had been different, something in Kaname had changed. In the beginning they had a pattern (even though the lap dance one was different it was still similar as they still ended up in the playroom again), Kaname would show up just before the last few dances and then they would sneak off to the playroom. Their time in the playtime was either like the first or second time they had been together, sometimes a mix of both. However, one time, when they had settled in for some much needed pillow talk. Most of the talk was a lot about nothing really, then Kaname changed it; Kaname changed.

He was nervous and shaking when asking his questions. The first had floored the dancer, "have you ever been in love before?" When Zero answered no, Kaname nodded and explained he hadn't either but he wanted to be. Kaname, despite his enjoyment of rough play, was a romantic. He had romantic views of love; how it could exist between two people of different type but only between two people. He saw love has a fragile thing that would only strengthen if both partners worked at strengthening it, much like parents and child. Kaname believed that is why people had children, to show how strong their love was.

Zero shifted nervously, he couldn't look Kaname in the eye. He had asked the same question before and Zero was shocked but was able to reply without hurting the other man. He escaped the question with the reasoning that he didn't know Kaname well enough to love anything about him. The vampire had accepted this answer with ease, but then made a point a telling Zero about himself. The dancer now knew more about Kaname than he did about most of his co-workers.

Kaname grew up having a good childhood. He had two loving parents, and younger sister he adored. His uncle and aunt were happy, even his uncle's love child being in the picture. He grew up in the aristocrat vampire life style, but hated the politics that surrounded him his entire life. Despite this, he would still one day take over his father's company. His parents were siblings, a common thing to marry one's sibling in vampire tradition, and his sister was wise for her young age, and had experienced so much with her travels for school and lady's etiquette studies. Kaname had a small group of people he actually trusted enough to call friends. Overall, Zero decided, Kaname had had a good life, but he was still unhappy, and the dancer knew why.

Zero looked at the man, and inwardly cringed at the hope shining in the deep maroon eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, I don't love anything about you, but that's not want came out, "I love your courage and bravery." said with a sad smile.

Kaname smile fell, "Courage? Bravery?" he question. Zero could tell Kaname was not happy with this answer, but he wasn't upset by it either.

Zero curled into himself, yes he was headed down a dangerous path. He had to stop this, before someone got really hurt.

"Zero,"

"You should go." he whispered, it would be the first time they left separately. Since they started, Kaname made a point of waiting for Zero. They left the playroom together, hand in hand, they kissed goodbye at the end of the hall and went their separate ways. Kaname always paid the bartender, a habit that Zero never questioned even though it was odd.

Perhaps Zero hadn't been loud enough or Kaname was blatantly ignoring him, "Zero, can I tell you what I love about you?" Kaname asked and Zero breath caught in his throat.

 _'Stop'_ he thought, _'don't say it.'_ His heart soared at the thought that Kaname love even a little part of him, but it also ached at the hurt he was about to cause.

"You should go."

"Zero,"

"You need to go." Zero said, a little harsher than necessary, but he needed to get his point across, "It's nearly 6 in the morning, customers aren't supposed to be here anymore." he explained softer, hoping it would lessen the blow. By the hurt cutting into Kaname's eyes, it hadn't. Zero gulped but held his stance. "You should go, traffic gets too crowded later."

Kaname opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut again. He broke their eye contact and nodded. Zero watched as he got dressed, quietly and left without a word.

The door clicked shut and that is when Zero allowed himself to break down, he flopped down, bringing Kaname's pillow to him and curled around. And only then, when surrounded by Kaname's lingering scent, did he allow himself to cry.

* * *

 **So here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! So both BlueSapphire and I have got seasonal jobs so posts will be farther apart (two weeks). Now I will be posting every other Friday and we both have lighter schedules! I'm still loving the response this story is getting :)**

 **Thank you and see you next time!**


	4. It's Like I'm Stuck

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry this is a little late, I was having troubles with Doc Manager and it wouldn't let me upload and then family stuff got in the way. Okay, so time for news; first off I go back to school in 3 weeks! Yay second year! Okay second, because of this and also getting a part-time job, I will have even less time to write and post. I had hoped to get a stock of chapters before I returned to school but it looks like that won't happen. So from now on, I will not have a set posting date (once a week or every another week) because keeping that schedule will be too difficult with my full academic,** **social (Club) and job duties. I know this sucks but because this is a re-vamp I can't give you guys half-ass chapters. I will try though! Feel free to message me at any time if you feel the chapters are getting less then excellent. Thanks guys!**

 **Chapter: Un-betaed (please let me know it there are any mistakes!)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night with Kaname. He hadn't been to Bloody Moon since then, and his absence did not go un-noticed. The security guards, Rima, Sun, Stella, even Madame Kurenai asked if everything was alright with him. Zero ignored their questions, just like he ignored Kaname.

While the man was a no-show at the club, he did not keep quiet. He texted and called Zero daily. Leaving many voice mails and messages that Zero didn't have the heart to listen to or read. He deleted everything the brunette sent him without even a peek at their content. There was a moment when he thought about changing his number or just blocking Kaname, but he still didn't have the heart to do so.

Zero decided it would be best if he and Kaname gave each other space. The man had obviously fallen for whatever illusion he created in his head. With that in mind, he made sure that if Kaname came in, he would ask Rima and Stella or even Sunstone to try bringing him back to their playrooms. If he was insistent on seeing Zero, he would just choose another client to bring back, despite the hurt and heartbreak he was sure to inflict on both men.

Thankfully, the vampire had kept his distance by not being around the club that often. However, Zero cannot help but admit that he missed the man. He shook his head as he left Bloody Moon for the night. He could not allow himself to get attached to a client, it was bad for business. The silver-haired dancer sighed as he headed home. Bloody Moon would be closed for a week because Madame Kurenai had family matters to attend to. Zero was thankful for the much-needed vacation, the air was getting colder as October turned to November. Zero pulled his coat closer to fight off the chill and continued his way to his apartment. He hoped he could spend the vacation curled up in his bed, sleeping, so he would not have to think about Kaname at all. However, it seem that the Fates had another plan for him.

 ** _[POV Kaname]_**

Once again, Kaname was forced to another mingle session with the nobility in place of his father. Luckily, Takuma had managed to get time away from his overbearing grandfather, so Kaname wasn't completely along. Kaname sat across his closest friend as they ignored the idle chatter of the other nobles gathered.

However, this didn't improve his mood. He was still upset about his last time with Zero. He was also growing more and more frustrated with each of his messages not being returned. He understand that this might be moving fast for Zero, but Kaname couldn't stop himself. It was a simple fact that vampires tended to fall in love fast.

Vampires lived for a very long time. They were essentially young forever, only ever starting to wrinkle after breeching at least 8 centuries, Purebloods taking even longer to get a wrinkle. They lived far longer than humans and even longer than any of their supernatural counterpart. Kaname has only been around for about six decades and already he had experienced too many friend's deaths happening because of age. This is part of the reason his parents kept him surrounded with the vampires in the court. He wouldn't want them to know of his heart-break; especially Haruka.

Nonetheless, meeting Zero had changed his life. Even in their short time together, Kaname knew he loved Zero. When he was younger, Kaname had listened to stories about star-crossed lovers and the ever-popular idea of 'soul mates'. Kaname never let himself be swept away by the notion despite his romantic heart yearning for that to be true.

No, the only true mate Kaname knew to be true and that he accepted were the ones that formed through that of a Blood Bond. It was as close to a 'soul mate' that any vampire or human could get. Of course there was the stereotype that vampires didn't have souls so having a soul mate would rather be difficult for the soulless creatures. Never mind that it had yet to be proven that humans had souls either but one could not argue with hunter logic.

Kaname sighed once more, "Takuma, how much longer must we be here?"

"Only a few more hours, Kaname-sama." His friend replied easily, as if he was expecting the question.

The prince nodded, "Very well, let's get this over with." With that statement the prince stood, followed by his close friend and number one advisor, and made his way into the crowd. For the next few hours, Kaname dealt with nobles shaking his hand, congratulating him on something, offering their daughters for marriage in a 'joking' matter and trying to make business deals with him.

Kaname would only respond how he was expected to, polite and professional as always.

The prince rarely mulled on what others thought, but since his time being around Zero and trying to learn more about human culture, he could not understand the fascination they had with vampires. Despite the power and beauty all vampires had, they were rather dull and greedy beings.

Yes in desperate attempts to understand Zero more, Kaname decided he would 'research' human culture. One thing he realized, was that vampires and humans were opposites with similar aspects. Humans were weaker beings with short life spans and no powers similair that of a vampire. Some humans saw power in strength, most found it in money or wealth. Money made the human world round. They all (mostly) believed in higher beings they dubbed Gods but most refused to acknowledge each other's Gods or supernatural 'miracle workers'. They fight over land much like children and blame each other when there were differences between them. Honestly, Humans spilt more blood then Kaname thought possible. He chalked it up to their idea of power based on wealth.

Vampires were similar. However, Vampires had real power. Power that came from their blood. You see, vampires do not have Gods or higher beings. For vampires, they were these higher beings. The power one had been based on how Pure the blood was, which is why Purebloods were the most powerful. Determining ranks within the Pureblood clans was determinded by age. You see, since vampires lived for so long, wealth became a game piece, knowledge was the true power. Those that knew more and knew how to use their powers better were more powerful.

The Kurans were the most powerful because their clan was the oldest and most knowledgeable. Not only did they have this knowledge but they know to use it right. It is what made them so successful in both the vampire and human world. It also didn't hurt that they had a direct line to one of the Vampire's Ancestor, but that is a story for another day.

Kaname quickly understood that learning Human culture would not get him any closer to Zero because there was just too much! Humans had different types of cultures. They divided themselves by country and race instead of Levels of nobility like vampires, for obvious reasons. Because of this, Humans lacked the unified culture vampires had. So instead, Kaname focused on a different kind of culture that was similar throughout humanity; pop culture.

To his surprise, Kaname found that Humans obsessed over, what they called the 'supernatural' beings that lived among them. Werewolves, witches, 'monsters' big and small. Vampires especially. Human literature and pop culture was littered with vampires! It confused Kaname on how Humans couldn't seem to decide on one type of vampire, even though there were real vampires that lived. Humans had created vampires that hissed at crosses, and avoided sunlight, they slept in coffins (Kaname found this humorous), vampires that could only be killed by wooden stakes (the prince was horrified at that, seriously, a wooden stake?) and the loathsome of all vampires that sparkled when they stepped into sunlight (who had ever heard of such ridiculous).

Kaname had stopped his research into Human's imaginary vampires, but couldn't resist sending an email to tease his American pureblood friend when he found that the sparkling vampires originated from an American author. All he received back was a simple 'Fuck you, I do not sparkle!' to which Kaname couldn't stop his roaring laughter and raced to tell his sister of the hilarity.

When reconnecting with his American friend, Kaname had to wonder how much Zero actually knew about vampires? Sure there weren't many Pureblood clans left, but there were still some other than the ones in Japan. There were seven Pureblood clans in Japan, the Kurans, Hios (however with Shizuka's marriage to Rido, the Hio clan is now considered part of the Kuran clan), the Hanadagis, the Tomas, the Shirabuki's, the Ouri, and the Shoto's. The Kurans and Hanadagi's are the only clans with a direct line to an Ancestor, however the Kurans are older and for unknown reasons, the Hanadagi decided to go into hibernation just before the last war between Hunters and Vampires broke out. Sara Shirabuki is the head and is always looking for a way to guilt Kaname into mating with her. The rest of the Pureblood families were spread throughout the world and only visit with the Kurans when required. However, there are three other pureblood families. The Channon lived in England. They were a smaller, posh Pureblood family that kept to themselves. Kaname has never met the Head of the Channon clan, however, he knew his father wasn't a fan. Next were the Zhao. A traditional Chinese family that were also Pureblood vampires. Much like the Channon's, they kept to themselves but would occasionally hold meetings with Kaname's father.

Lastly were the Sterlings. The only American Purebloods to ever exist. They have a similar size clan to the Shirabuki's but were more lively. They lived in an area of the United States called Texas. When Kaname was a child, the Head and his wife sent their only child, Alexander to the Kurans in hopes that he would learn the proper ways of the Pureblood. He did but he didn't act like it. Alexander stayed with the Kurans for two years and grew up with Kaname. He was every bit the trouble maker and he had no issues with pulling Kaname along with him in any of his schemes. Looking back, his and Xander's relationship was similar to Hanabusa and Akatsuki's. Still to this day, Kaname considers Xander a dear friend.

Leaning against the leather seats of the car, Kaname let himself relax at the thought of his friend, and couldn't help but wonder if Zero would enjoy of trip to America. It would be nice to see Xander again…

Kaname shook the thoughts from his head. It was a ridiculous thought. Zero wasn't even comfortable around Kaname, he would never be comfortable with Xander…at least at the moment. Currently, Kaname needed to focus on his relationship with Zero…not to mention, he still needs to tell the silverette who he actually is.

The prince sighed. He stared at the window as his car drove him home. When had his life gotten so complicated. Childhood was also surrounded by a sweet innocence. It almost seemed, looking back on the memories, that everyone was happier when he was a child. He could remember his mother swelling with Yuki. Bringing her home, and how the mansion became a home Yuki was around. He missed the giggles that echo throughout the massive house when Yuki would con him and Mary to build forts out of chairs pulled from the dining hall and every single sheet and blanket in the house.

Kaname couldn't stop at the memory of the best fort they made. It was massive and expanded throughout their play room. Their parents were out, father with business and mother with pleasure. It was raining and they were bored, so Mary had pulled each chair (30 beautiful mahogany) into the playroom and Yuki instantly squealed with joy. The little seven-year old girl had fallen in love with building forts after learning about it from her human friends at school. Yuki had always had Kaname wrapped around her little finger. So even at the age of eight-teen he threw himself into this game that his sister enjoy. He chanced her around in the fort on hand and knees and would tickle her once he got her. Mary laughed at them, safely guarding the entrance of the fort. The booming voice of their father stopped all playing, "what in the world," Haruka questioned them. Kaname quickly made his way to exit, wanting to keep Yuki from being punished. However, Haruka had different ideas. As soon as his son had exited the fort, the king dived in with a 'run Yuki! Don't let Kana catch us!' and with let they spent hours chasing each other in that fort. Until Juri had returned home from her shopping trip and scolded them all for this useless activity.

Kaname smiled out of the window. Yes, this was his favorite memory from childhood. A ping in chest reminded Kaname that his sister was still away at school. He wished she would come home more often but he knew her studies meant more than his sense of loneliness. Stepping, out of the car, he headed inside, fully prepared for the empty home that awaited him. With his father probably holed up in his office and his mother entertaining guest somewhere, Kaname knew he would be dining alone tonight…again.

He entered his home and had only managed to shut the door when he was tackled. Deep brown eyes widened as he stared down at the mass of identical brown locks to his own. He only needed to take one breath to instantly know who was holding him in a fierce grip. "Yuki…" he said softly with a smile.

The young princess turn her head up and gave her older brother one of her biggest smiles, "I'm home, Onii-san!"

Kaname smiled brightly and swung his sister around, enjoying the squeal and fit of giggles she gave. "Onii-san! Put me down." She fake whined, she loved visiting her big brother. Their greeting was always the same, almost like a ritual.

Kaname gave his sister one extra spin before setting her on her feet. "Yuki, when did you get back?"

"A few hours ago," she said, pulling him to the parlor where they sat as Mary brought in some tea with blood tablets, "I texted Takuma and he said you were at a benefit with some nobles." Kaname nodded and decided to not say anything about the benefit - he didn't remember much anyways. "He also says you've been distracted later, Onii-san." Yuki said off handedly as she blew on her tea. That got the princes attention.

"Oh did he?" He asked sipping his own tea. Yuki nodded and waited for Kaname to continue but when he didn't she sighed in defeat, pulling a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I see you've cut your hair again." He said taking in his sisters shoulder length hair, "Mother won't be happy."

Yuki tried hard to resist rolling her eyes, but couldn't, "Yes, Yori cut it for me again. And she will just have to learn to deal with it, again." Kaname smiled and nodded. Yuki was not the average Pureblood princess. No, she went to a co-species private school that was created by a very well respect Hunter named Kaien Cross. At school she was known as Yuki Cross, the Headmaster adopted daughter. She decided this the week before she attended school for the first time that she wanted to experience the world as a normal, Human girl. So that is what she pretended to be. She met Sayori Wakaba, her first year roommate and soon after best friend. Yuki spent the first semester with her sweeping and beautiful chocolate-brown locks. She got many stares and comments from the vampires about how she looked much like the Kuran princess and her name being Yuki didn't help. So after the winter breaks students got, she went back to school and had her roommate cut off her hair (Yori is the only one besides Kaien to know who Yuki really is).

Now this is a shock for everyone and when Juri had found out what Yuki had done, she threatened to take the girl out of school and it is only because of Haruka that Yuki still attends Cross Academy. No one truly knows _why_ but Pureblood vampire women keep their hair long. Kaname can't remember a day seeing his mother or aunt with shorter hair than their mid-backs. It was quite the gossip around the Kuran household when word was spread. The media have since seen none of the ever loved vampire princess, make to Juri's relief. However, at school students, humans and vampires, gave up on the idea of her being the Kuran princess, after a responsible and lady like princess would never cut her hair like that.

However, Yuki is no typical girl or princess.

Kaname loved his sisters courage and enjoy her ridiculous tales of what Human school was like. She had tried for years to get Kaname to visit her at school (secretly from the public of course) but he just never could get away from work or his princely business and now to situation with Zero…

Yuki was about to comment on her brother's distant look when the front door was opened and all the servants appeared. Instantly the siblings stood as their parents walked in, followed by their aunt and uncle. The young girl squealed and ran into the pairs arms, "Oji-san, Oba-san! You didn't tell me you were coming."

"Haa? Of course we'd show up!" Rido teased his niece, ruffling her hair, much he had when she and both her parents were younger, "Yuki-chan, how your gotten shorter?" Rido teased again, enjoying the quick 'I have not' whine echo from his niece. All to quickly though, his wife pulled his darling niece into a tight hug.

"Poor, Yuki, is that Ojii-san bothering you?" Shizuka cooed with a smirk at her husband.

" _Ojii-san_?" Rido shouted in question, "I better not be an Ojii-san." He said, glaring mix-matched eyes at his snickering brother.

"Well, _Onii-sama_ , you _are_ almost 4 centuries, perhaps Senri should make you one." Haruka joined in on the teasing.

"Ha! That boy needs to learn how to show emotion before even thinking about giving me grandkids." Rido huffed, crossing his arms.

"Just emotions, Uncle? No need for a wife then." Kaname said, moving from his stance leaning on the couch to join the group in the doorway to the parlor.

Raising an eyebrow, "Oh, finally decided to make yourself now, Kana-chan?"

Kaname halted his steps and gave a glare at his uncle, "Do not call me that, _Ojii-san_."

Rido shook his head, "That's Oji-sama to you, Kana-chan."

"What!" Kaname exclaimed, looking at his uncle in confusion, "That is ridiculous. I've never called you that and I never will." Kaname said with a glare.

The older Pureblood just clicked his tongue, "My, what a disrespectful boy you've raised Haru." Rido opened up his arms wide towards Kaname, the prince only raised an eyebrow in response, "to make up for hurting my feelings, Kana-chan, you must now hug your favorite uncle."

"You're my only uncle," the younger pureblood deadpanned.

"So by dealt that makes me your favorite."

"Not even close." Kaname commented back dryly. Ignoring Rido, Kaname turned to his aunt, "No offense, Shizuka-san, but why are you here?"

The silver-haired Pureblood smiled softly, "Kaname-kun you know you can call me Oba-san as well," she said, petting down Yuki short hair, running her fingers around the tips, "I love your hair Yuki, and we're hear to celebrate."

Juri glared at her sister-in-law but said nothing. The two had never agreed about how Yuki should act. Juri wanted her to be the proper princess she was and Shizuka saw no harm in letting Yuki do as she pleased. After all, the young girl had practically eternity to be proper, why not have a little fun?

Kaname titled his head in confusion, "Celebrate?" He tried to think of what was going on but came up with nothing.

Rido rolled his eyes this time, "Kana-chan, you're failing as a son," Kaname glared at that comment, he was a perfect son, "we're celebrating your parents _birthday_."

….

"What?" Kaname questioned, "their birthday? That happened months ago!" Kaname stared at his uncle in confusion.

"Yes, it was but I couldn't make it so we're celebrating it tonight!" the red and blue-eyed man countered before pivoting on his toes and went to the adjacent dining hall.

The prince looked from his parents to his aunt to only receive a shrug from each one. The four departed to follow the hyper man and that is when Kaname noticed another body in the room.

Walking up Kaname asked, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Senri Shiki just looked at his cousin, and shrug, "Yeah, pretty much." He said monotone like, pushing off the front door.

"I thought you were in England, doing that photoshoot."

"My father personally picked me up mid shoot." Senri replied, his face a seemly complete blank slate, but Kaname could see the small twitch in his eye.

Kaname gave a snort, "Of course he did."

Just then, said man called out, "Kana-chan, RiRi! Come on, we're getting cake!"

"Alright, you old coot, we're coming!" Kaname hollered back.

The noble vampire couldn't stop the small smirk, "You really shouldn't let him bother you like that. He enjoys it too much."

Kaname pursed his lips with a glare towards the dinning hall as they walked toward it, "I know but he's just so," Kaname looked at his cousin motioning with his hands, unable to really describe his uncle.

"Why do you think I moved out." Senri said back, fully understanding his cousin.

The pair entered the dining hall, that had been empty before, but now was fully decorated with balloons and streamers (Rido had recently become obsessive of how humans celebrate their birthdays every year with a party where as vampires celebrate one every decade but only to have the excuse to throw a party).

Kaname stood there in utter shock before muttering, "I worry for his sanity sometimes."

"To much time in the sun with Humans, I suppose." Senri replied back before entering the dinning hall. Kaname shook his head and followed.

Many hours later, dawn was peaking over the hills and the vampires of the Kuran residence soon retired to their personal chambers. Kaname sighed as he pulled off his suit, not even bothering to change in his night-clothes.

Even with all the power areas that he could sense, even though Yuki was home, Kaname couldn't help but still feel so empty. His bed was cold and his heart lonely.

Sliding under the covers and watching the sun reflection slowly crawl across his floor, just barely entering the room from a crack in the curtains, which was quickly fixed by a busy Mary who swept in and out without a sound, Kaname slowly closed his eyes. Thoughts and images of Zero flitted into his brain and a smile crept on his lips.

Closing his eyes, Kaname decided once and for all, he was going to get Zero to sit down and talk to him. Zero would listen to him, about everything, well almost everything. And then Kaname would listen to him, he would try his best to understand Zero's reasoning for acting the way he had been the past few times they were together. Finally, Kaname would force them - both of them - to make a decision. Together or not. Lovers or strangers. Kaname knew thing, he couldn't keep living like this. He needed to know how Zero felt about him and if there was anything in his heart that could turn into more.

Also, if the moans he could hear coming his uncle and aunt's room were anything to go by, he needed to move out. At a scream of pleasure, he blushed deeply and hid his head under his pillow; yeah he really needed to get his own place.


	5. It's Like I'm Running

The next day started early, Kaname sending Takuma a quick text saying that he needed an apartment in the city. Which is how they ended up here. Five blocks from the Kuran Modeling Agency in an expensive looking building, casually working across wooden floors in the pent house suit; only the best for a prince after all.

"Kaname-sama?"

The prince snapped to attention, taking in the looks he was getting from Takuma and the realtor. "Yes?"

"What do you think?" Takuma said with a smile that told Kaname he had been asked that question already. He couldn't help it though, Zero was still on his brain and he knew the Bloody Moon was closed until next week.

Kaname nodded slowly, before turning back to the large wall that was just windows, "It's the best we've seen." He said blandly, it also was the closest apartment they saw to Bloody Moon, a quick subway train ride away, but he couldn't say that. He knew that Takuma wouldn't settle for him living in anything closer since the apartments closing to the club were not suitable for a prince who was used to luxury.

"I'll take it." He said simply, much to the realtor delight.

"Wonderful, Kuran-sama. I'll go get the manger and we'll get the papers ready." Kaname nodded again. Normally, an apartment like this would take a wait however Purebloods do not wait for anything, especially royal purebloods.

Soon the realtor and manager of the apartment building were back with stacks of papers, which Takuma read quickly before Kaname re-read them and signed. He trusted Takuma's word that the lease and other papers were perfect but it was a natural instinct from his business side to read each contract before signing them, even if Takuma had already read them.

"Perfect," the manager said with a smile, "w-when will you be moving in, K-kuran-sama?" The man asked and shook the purebloods hand, the level C vampire obviously a little nervous in front of the more powerful vampire.

The prince tried to ease back his aura a little to make the other vampire more at ease but not too much to be seen as weakness. "Sometime later this week," he said simply, ready to leave.

Takuma stepped in there, "I will be handling the move in, Manager-san. And Kaname-sama's things will be move in two days from now." Takuma said, deciding the move in dates and things. As the noble vampire walked with the realtor and manager Kaname took the opportunity to once again look around his new home.

The living room was spacious, with a terrance/balcony attached in the corner. It was small, really only used for morning tea probably. Large windows covered the entire back wall. The prince was sure Takuma would make sure there were curtains so the sun wouldn't bother him in the mornings. Sun effected different level vampires differently. Purebloods, Level D's and level E's were the only vampires that could stand the sun light. However, after a while the sun would bother the Purebloods skin and current an irritating rash like feeling, which would heal instantly once out of the sun. Level D's and E's still had some of their human blood left, very little but it made them unaffected by the sun, it was the only advantage the lower levels had. Level B's and C's would get sunburns and depending on their level of exposure, bad ones.

Walking into the apartment, the open kitchen was to the right of the living room. It had an island in the middle and marble tops. A spinal stair case lead to a medium sized, lofted dining room. To the left of the living room, a decent hallway had four doors. One door to a bathroom, one for a bedroom and another for a closet. The fourth door was glass with a black metal trim. This door lead to the open court yard. It already had from plants growing in it, but he was sure Takuma would have more appealing flowers and plant but in. A passage was blocked off like a mini hallway, lined with windows and a roof lead to the other end of the penthouse. This half was the grand master bedroom with a walk in closet and a large king sized bathroom. The master bedroom was probably bigger then necessary but Takuma would fill the space tastefully.

"Kaname?" Speaking of the vampire, "are you ready to go?"

Kaname turned to his friend and nodded before following him out of the penthouse apartment. In car Takuma began to list everything he would need for his new apartment, and Kaname kept one ear open. As Takuma listed off things, the car stopped at a red light and Kaname's interest was instantly pulled to the park next to him. "Takuma," the blonde vampire stopped his rant and gave the prince his full attention, "Can we look for some things in there?" Kaname asked with a gleam in his eye that could only remind the noble of a child asking his mother for a toy he didn't need but really wanted. "Yuki says street fairs are so much fun and I've never been…" Kaname said, slightly guilting his friend into it.

Unable to deny the anyone anything, Takuma nodded, "We should be able to find some things in there." Kaname broke into a large smile and leaned forward in his first like a child filled with excitement as Takuma had the driver find a parking spot near the park.

As soon as the car had stopped, Kaname was out, momentarily forgetting his romance issues.

The two vampires weaved in and out of the numerous rows of stands, occasional finding something they liked. Most were small nic naks that had no really use but were enjoyable. Kaname even found some jewry that he thought his sister and perhaps aunt would enjoy. His mother would never wear something like these pieces, since it wasn't bought in an 'established' venue. Juri was a bit materialistic but that come with her traditional views.

Takuma even found a gift for someone who he wouldn't say. The noble would just blush lightly and brush off the topic by distracting Kaname with another stand. Both vampires, despite their romantic hearts, tended to shy away from personal conversations like romance and love.

Kaname smiled as he took in the atmosphere, humans were buzzing around, completely unaware of their vampire guests. Them seemed unafraid of the sinking sun or the darkness that was growing. Fire lamps were light and street lights were slowly coming to life. Kaname swept his gaze across the various stands for another that peaked his interests when a flash of silver caught his eye. Kaname then desperately tried to catch the silver flash again but felt his heart sank when he found nothing.

The prince only snorted to himself, he was so desperate to see the silver haired beauty that his imagination was playing tricks on him. Honestly, how cliche with it be if Zero just happened to be here at the same time he was.

* * *

 ** _[POV Shift Zero]_**

Zero sighed as Rima once again sprinted away to another stand. He really shouldn't complain, after all he was on vacation, paid vacation too. Now he wasn't making the same as he would be if he was working but it's something. Madame Kurenai pays the strippers the minimum wage for 10 hours a week whenever she has to go away and closes down the Bloody Moon. It wasn't much but hell it was something.

However, Zero was bored without work. He didn't have very many friends since his hunter friends didn't talk to him anymore and he couldn't risk making new friends and them finding out he was a stripper. So he could only rely on his co-workers, who like himself, had very little spare cash. Now Zero was no where near broke or even struggling. He had a decent apartment that was barely furnished and he only had himself to feed, well and White Lily, a stray cat that sometimes showed up and sometimes didn't.

He made enough money to cover rent and the other small bills he had, and he had a little savings but it still didn't mean he was rolling in cash. Granted, his recent visits Kaname sure had helped him get a bigger tip. See, tips at the club are doing in percentages and everyone left with a tip. There was a tip pool for servers, bartenders and a third for dancers. The higher your request rate for the night, the more you got for tips, so frankly it pays to be the apple of every perverts eye like Zero was.

Kaname had helped bump him up in percentages because now customers thought he was taking people back for sex. This caused an up roar when he didn't. To not bring attention to Kaname from the Madame, Zero started taking other men back. But only for a private show, and maybe some oral but never penetration. That was only for Ka-

Zero shook his head. _'Stop it.'_ He silently scolded himself. He could not let himself think that Kaname was special, that would only cause problems.

"Zero, what are you thinking about?" Rima said, pulling out a scarf to model it in the tiny mirror before putting it back.

"Nothing." Zero grumbled and ignored the look he got that she told him she didn't believe.

"Is it Kaname, again?"

Zero only narrowed his eyes at her and said nothing. The fire haired girl only frowned, "Zero, you have to-"

"I know, Rima. There's nothing between Kaname and I. He's a client and I am only doing my job."

"Sure." the petite girl snorted.

Zero bristled at that, "Like you're one to talk," he said crossing his arms and giving a half glare, "What about your guy, huh?"

At that Rima blushed, "Sen is a sweet guy but he is honestly just a client." Rima said, placing her delicate looking hands on his hips, "at least he hadn't tried to confess his love to me." She countered, leaving Zero speechless.

"Y-you were eavesdropping! Rima, I told that to Stella in secret confidence!" He was ticked off now. He hadn't wanted that information to get around the club but he had been so thrown off by it, he needed to tell someone. And if Rima had overheard them…who else could have.

"I just overheard you guys. I haven't told anyone." Rima explained, slowly letting the tension release from her body. "I didn't mean to start a fight, Z," she said giving a sad smile, "I just worry about you sometimes." Rima pulled in Zero for a hug after he also relaxed. "I worried that this Kaname guy is just is using you, you know?"

When they pulled back Zero gave the girl a look, "what do you mean?"

Rima started walk out of the stand and Zero followed her, "It's just…I haven't actually met him, but I've been near him and…God, Zero he's powerful." She explained in a hushed tone.

"I know he has money-"

"No, Zero, he is powerful. Like vampire power." Rima stressed, "You said you had hunter training, what level would you say he is?"

Zero shrugged, "I don't know, a C? B is stretching it…I think. I don't know Rima," he said with a sigh, "my hunter abilities are rusting, I haven't really used th-"

As the pair turned the corner, Zero ran face first into…a chest. The force sent Zero flying backwards and he would've landed on the ground had it not been for strong, familiar arms wrapping around him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" the man that Zero had run into the one person, he had been hoping he wouldn't see for a while.

Lilac eyes stared up into maroon ones that held desire and shock.

"Zero…" the vampire male whispered.

Rima stood, frozen, as Zero was caught by the very man they had been discussing. She had never really gotten close enough to feel his aura or see his face, but now, now she wish she hadn't brought up the man at all. There was no doubting it, the chilling power, the deep brown locks, the piece maroon eyes, the aura that radiated off of him and to top it all off the noble blonde vampire with wide green eyes that just looked confused. This man…this vampire was none other then the very prince of vampires; Kaname Kuran. Rima shook with fear. A level C like her would be crushed by Kaname aura if he didn't have control over it.

Her lips trembled, mostly she feared for Zero. She knew now that Kaname 'confession' was nothing more then a game. Honestly, she couldn't see how the prince of all vampires, a refined gentlemen who made women wet with one look of his eyes, would fall in love with a stripper. She wouldn't have even believed Kaname Kuran would even enter a place like Bloody Moon if she didn't witness it herself. Not only was this aura powerful, it was familiar.

She barely blinked and Zero was gone with a yelp. She could only guess that Kaname had whisked him away for a more private venue. She pursed her lips, not liking that thought, but she found she could still not move very well in the wake of Kaname aura.

"Well," Rima jumped at the sudden noise, not realizing that the sound around them had been droned out by Kaname, "should we find a place to rest while wait for his highness and your…friend?" Takuma Ichijou said with a smile, not even waiting for the girls answer before pivoting on his heels and walking away.

The young girl felt compelled to follow the man, and only turned her head to try and find Zero but she saw no seen of her friend.

 ** _[Zero and Kaname]_**

Kaname quickly pulled Zero along as he raced out of the street fair and park. Down the street and into an alley. Both men were breathing hard and just stared at one another. Zero backed up until his back was against the brick wall of the building behind him. He tried his best to keep from staring longingly into the others eyes. Inside he inspected the alley where they stood in awkward silence. It was covered in trash. The oddest scent assaulted Zero and he did his best to contain his disgust.

Kaname was in a similar boat, however he could smell what Zero could not. The trash in the alley was a welcomed diversion from the blood and sex littering the alley. _'Great'_ Kaname thought, _'Okay, focus, you have him here. Don't screw up.'_ Kaname told himself.

"Zero…" was all he got out before wide and beautiful eyes stare up at him and pieced his tongue. His body was then moving on his own as he moved closer to the slightly shorter male. Soon his lips pressed against softer ones with a moan. The kiss was sweet, innocent before heat sky rocketed between the men and they both ached for more.

The silverette moaned into the next kiss as Kaname snaked his arms around the lethal waist and pulled their bodies together. Zero clenched the fabric of Kaname's light jacket as he willingly let his body be placed against Kaname's larger, broader one. Zero couldn't help be realize that he missed this. He missed Kaname. But he couldn't, it just wasn't allowed. Kaname would be a fine lover, Zero knew, but Kaname could - would - never be more then a client and Zero knew this as well.

Kaname finally seemed to regain control of himself and pulled back. At the sign of concern flitting across Zero's face, the prince decided to not let go of the other mans waist. "Zero…" Kaname breathed out, "hear me out."

Zero closed his eyes as if that visual barrier would keep this conversation from happening. Instead Zero let himself be taken by the arm embrace, preparing just for a moment that he and Kaname were lovers and were happy together. That he wasn't a stripper/orphan and that he was good enough…Zero buried his face in Kaname chest and willed his tears to hold back just for a while longer.

Kaname watched him go through these actions and knew he would get no where tonight. So instead, his tightened his hold on the male and laid his head on the other mans. "Zero, I'm not asking for forever," the silverette tensed but staid quiet, Kaname rested his chin on Zero's head and suddenly found the brick wall behind the other very interesting. Licking his lips, Kaname whispered, "Coffee."

At that the other pulled away slightly, just so they could look each other in the eyes. Zero raised an eyebrow and Kaname saw the tears that threatened to spill glisten in the dim light of the street lamp. There was nothing more then Kaname wanted to do but to wipe them away but he knew if drew attention to them, Zero would close up again.

"Coffee?" Zero asked, pulling back just a little more.

"Yes, coffee. A place we good sit down and have a…proper discussion." Kaname said, even though his intention was a proper discussion now, being so close to Zero made his brain mushy and he couldn't think straight.

Zero nodded in understanding, slowly, "So, a date?" he asked quietly.

Kaname's eyes widened, yes a date. But he couldn't tell Zero that, but he couldn't lie either, he's already kept enough secrets from him. The taller man sighed, "Yes, I would like it to be a date," at Zero's tense movement, the prince quickly added, "however, I know that there are…complications, which is what I wanted to discuss with you. Tomorrow, over coffee."

Zero nodded again, pulling away fully from the other, and Kaname did his best to not take it personally. "Coffee, tomorrow, just to talk?" he asked again, his heart racing, what was he doing? He should just say no and ask Kaname to not see him again, that would make everything easier! For both of them. Zero kept his back towards Kaname, peering out over the park and up at the moon.

"Yes…" Kaname said, cautiously walking up beside the other.

They both stood in silence before a whisper drifted between them.

"Okay."

Kaname broke into a large grin but nothing too big, fearing it would scare Zero off. "Okay." He whispered back. In a silent agreement both men started walking back towards the park.

"We should meet up there." Zero said, pointing on the other side of the road at a small shop, dark after a long days work. Kaname agreed.

"Perfect, can you meet me there around 5-ish?"

Zero looked up at Kaname, "won't the sun affect you?"

Kaname paused in shock, so Zero did know he was a vampire, "Well, no it should be fine."

Nothing was said after both agreed to meet up at the small cafe around five in the evening. They walked in a seemly comfortable silence. The fair was slowly closing up when they returned. They walked along the path both searching for their respective friend but fully content on them not being there.

"Kaname." said man paused and turned to find his blonde friend standing there.

"Taku-"

"Zero!" Suddenly an orange blur raced forward and tackled the unsuspecting silver haired dancer. After Kaname turned his full attention to the pair, Kaname recognized the girl as Lady Imperial from the club.

The pair hugged and the girl went on about a meeting. "Wait, we have a meeting?"

"Ze-" Kaname started but stopped at the quick peck of a kiss placed on his cheek.

"Sorry Kaname but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Zero said before running off, Rima following closely behind him.

Kaname stood there for a moment before shifting his gaze to meet Takuma's. The blonde had his signature smile on his face, "Want to explain to me what just happened now or in the car?"

Kaname just sighed and walked off toward the car, he knew he wouldn't get out of this but perhaps he could just say enough that would get Takuma off his back.

* * *

 _ **[Bloody Moon]**_

Zero and Rima burst into the Bloody Moon with a huff. They had run from the park to the train station to the Bloody Moon. All their co-workers turned to them and so did the Madame. "Oh, so kind of you to join us, Amethyst and Imperial." She said with a clipped tone. The two said nothing as they shuffled into the room and grabbed two seats next to an equally flustered Sunstone.

"She gave me to the same line ten minutes ago." Sunstone whispered under his breathe, "you're not that late."

Zero smiled and patted Sun on the shoulder before turning his head back to the Madame. She went over the usual stuff, like the rankings for each side. Zero couldn't help but notice as Sunstones face drew darker the more the Madame spoke. The silverette knew Sun was a noble vampire but he didn't know why he was here. Nobles were supposed to be wealthy and if the way Sunstone acted when he first got here, incredibly spoiled. Of course, Sunstone never mention his upbringing and no one asked. Everyone had there reasons for being here and it didn't need to be public knowledge, though for most one could figure out.

"Now as for this emergency meeting," Madame said, her usually cold mask slipping slightly, "For the next two weeks we will be having special guests here at the Bloody Moon. They will being certain badges that will tell you who they are and they will be given a special stamp at the door." Kurenai nodded to the bouncers, who just nodded back.

Madame nodded at the dancers this time, "For you dancers and waitresses, you cannot deny this kind of customer anything. They will have an open tap that will be closed at the end of the two weeks and only closed by me, understood?" murmurs rippled through the group. The Madame sighed, "Now, the only thing they can be denied is unprotected sex. They've been warned about this. It is club policy that all customers must where a condom if participating in penetration sex. If they do not cooperate with these terms, you may call security and they will be dealt with. Also, I ask that your regulars not be your focus this two weeks, if they happen to come in.

"We've sent out flyers notifying everyone of our special guests and it stated that our dancers will be focused on them but regular clients are welcome to come in."

Madame closed her eyes and when they opened her cold mask slid into place again, she stared directly at Zero and said, "any question?"

When no one replied she dismissed the meeting.

Zero returned to his home quickly and got dressed for bed just as quickly, he only had two more days for vacation left.

He tucked in his decent bed before allowing sleep to slowly take him. He last thought of the day should have been about his date/not-date with Kaname tomorrow but instead it was on his 'special' clients next week.

The Yakuza were coming to the Bloody Moon.

* * *

 ** _[POV Shift Kaname - meanwhile]_**

Kaname entered his home with a spring in his step. He had gotten Zero to agree! Now all he needed to do was calm his nerves and figure out what he was going to say. It would be better to go in with a plan then to just go in and try to convince Zero to go with him without one.

The young pureblood gracefully glided across marble floors and up the grand stair case. He had some work to catch up on since apartment shopping today had put him behind. He wasn't to worried about it though. Turning down the hall he quickened his pace. The more work he got done the less he had to do tomorrow and hopefully have more time to spend with Zero.

After entering his room, he instantly went to his desk and logged onto his laptop. Checking his email he had a list of contract for his various models and he even smiled when he saw a reply to his email from Xander.

Xander was excited to hear from him again and urged him to visit. The idea of introducing his childhood friend and Zero briefly entertained his brain for a little but he pushed the thought aside. First things first is that he needed Zero to agree to date him.

He knew his feelings for Zero were strong and he knew that frightened Zero, he just hoped it didn't frightened him enough to not give them a chance.

Kaname signed before getting back to work. Okay focus. Senri was their most popular male model. The biggest problem is many companies wanted to pair him with someone. Kaname was put in charge by Haruka to find the perfect partner. Which was harder then one would think. Despite his popularity and obvious looks, Senri showed minimum emotion, when he was away from the camera. Senri could pull off the touchy lover, the bad boy or the emotion distance myserteous man that made women and men drool. However, in personal affairs both with friends and family, Senri held a passive expression that expressed nothing. Senri grew up with Rido as an overprotective and fun loving dad but an absolute bitch of mother. Shizuka tried to bond with the pre-teen but Senri was always the polite noble boy.

So needless to say, Senri had a hard time with connecting to any modeling partner he had. The women wanted a friend, sometimes they wanted a lover and even some of the men were the same. Senri didn't connect with any of them and that was frustrating. People fell in love with the man they saw on billboards and magazine.

Kaname briefly thought back to the time were Senri was invited to a variety show but that ended in disaster. Senri answered the questions and gave no flirty comments back to the hostesses. It shook his popular for a month and set back the new-comer model. He was able to recover but it did take some time.

Kaname rubbed his face as he stared at yet another contact from another agency claiming that their girl was the perfect partner for Senri. He sighed, closing his laptop and leaning back with a stretch. After a satisfying pop in his back he stood and entered his bedroom (attached to his lounge area where his desk was) and lazily un-dressed himself. He climbed into bed without even bothering to dress in his pjs. He slowly drifted off to sleep, eager to see his lovely dancer when he woke up.

* * *

 _ **[Zero POV]**_

Zero woke the next morning earlier then he had all week. After tossing and turning for another few hours and finally gave up, dragging himself to the shower. Exiting, he walked into his kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his hips cracked the window for Lily to enter. Sure enough the white cat strutted in shortly after the window was opened. She mewled at her mock owner and gladly accepted the small saucer of milk and little bit of tuna.

"Good morning, Lily." Lily was a crabby, white stray cat that roamed the streets of Zero's neighborhood. Many of his neighbors - in fact all of them - say that the cat should be brought to a shelter to be put down but Zero couldn't agree. Sure Lily wasn't overly friendly with people and she was known for causing a few scratches on people but Zero saw a side to Lily that no one else did. The sweeter side. This lead to Zero claiming the stray, naming her and feeding her whenever she was around. Of course Lily didn't really consider Zero an owner and she never stayed much past some food and maybe a good petting. About once a month, she let Zero pamper her and give her a bath to make her white fur white once more and soft again.

The cat eat her tuna silently, the occasional flick of her tail and the soft sound of her eating sounded in the apartment as Zero made the last bit of his tea. "You're getting dirty again," Zero commented, "'bout time for another bath, huh?" Zero said with amusement, receiving a noise that could only be described as an annoyed huff.

The human male did nothing but move to his couch and watched the stray cat eat. He focused completely on the animal in hopes that it would halt his minds track of thinking. It didn't.

Once again Zero found himself picturing Kaname. Different scenes played in his mind. The two of them, maybe Lily if she would allow it, in an apartment, cuddled on the couch with cup tea for each other as they basked in a lazy morning. This lazy morning turned to a lazy afternoon filled with lazy kisses as they just enjoyed one another presence. This lazy day ended early with them headed to bed after a small early dinner, and they cuddled in bed. Maybe a tickle fight would break out, more kisses and soon after love making that was so passionate Zero's toes curled before Kaname could even enter him.

Zero shook his head, ridding the thought from his head. Absolutely not. Kaname was a client. That was all. Besides, that lazy day only existed in fiction romance novels and movies.

Still even with that in mind, even though Zero accepted those facts there was a small part of him that hoped and wished it could be true. If only for a moment.

Zero bit his lip every time he thought of the meeting he had scheduled with Kaname later that day. All day he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the skip in his heart. This only caused him to be anxious. Perhaps Lily sensed this because she stayed extra long that day. At one point, Zero opted to give her an extra special bath followed by a manicure and pedicure. He even filed her claws to make sure they were still sharp. Brushed her teeth and pampered her for hours. In return, once he was done and couldn't find anything else to pamper her with, she curled at his side on the couch. Zero watched tv, read a book and Lily quietly stayed at his side, curled up and purring away.

Her presence that day did make Zero feel a little better but soon 4 o'clock come and Zero slowly made his way to begin getting ready. It took his nearly forty minutes to decide on what he wanted to wear that day, after spending most of it in sweats. Glancing at his watch he knew he would be late.

Lily had left during his wardrobe disaster and Zero flew down the stairs. He was so late.

It wasn't until he reached the packed subway train that he thought that perhaps Kaname wouldn't be there.

Zero ignored the tightening his chest at the thought of Kaname giving up on him.

Zero watched out the window as concrete flew by. He realized then that he wanted Kaname in his life. He wanted to be with Kaname. He wanted Kaname as a lover, a friend and never a client. He wanted someone to go home and hold after a day of jackasses treating him like a piece of meat. He wanted that someone to be Kaname. He resolve was slipping. Zero, he realized with a start and tears welling his eyes, was falling in love.

And that terrified him

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! Well I am back at school and life has taken a turn into crazy town. So updates will be far and few in between. I hope to pick it up again in December (break) and once again in the summer. But who knows, just know that I haven't forgotten you guys even if it may feel like it sometimes.**

 **Also, in other news, BlueSapphire is no longer available to be my beta due to personal reasons. So if any of you would be interested that would be great. A beta for me is more then an editor. They are there for me to bounce ideas off of as well as keeping my limited knowledge of Japanese life style and social norms as correct as possible. They also keep me on track of making sure I take time to write a chapter and post at least once at most twice a month because with me school and extra and work schedules that is all I have time for. They also are in charge of making sure the chapters are up to the new set qualities of this re-vamped this story. PM me if you're interested!**

 **Thanks Leo**


	6. From You All the Time

**Authors Note: Hey readers! Long time no post. *Sweat drop* sorry about that. Things have personally gotten crazy in my life. I'm going to try to post shorter chapters more frequently but I make no promises because I cannot seem to keep. Here is a warning for you though, FPCLR will be taking a darker turn…at least for now. I'm not truly sure where this story is going, all I know is I have a lot of question and I can't even answer them.**

 **Thank you for all you support! I would like to dedicate this chapter is my wonderful BETA author; BlueSapphire24. You have truly been the best BETA I've had. You're support is wonderful and I thank you for keeping me on track and checking in on me.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **BETA: BlueSapphire24 (she has a story of her so totally go check it out!)**

 **Warnings: Smut/Adult Content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sure enough, Zero was late. An hour and thirteen minutes late thanks to an accident on the subway tracks. Zero was jumping two steps at a time by the time he reached the street from the subway exit. He kept the pace as he went across the street and around the corner. He only slowed down enough to catch his breath and gently pulled open the door to the small cafe where his date was still waiting, hopefully.

Zero entered to little place and was hit by the sweet scent of caffeine and some mocha mixed in there. He took in the atmosphere and glanced at the traditional Japanese decor mixed in with some modern and even some western decor as well. Soft music filtered in from speakers overhead, there were murmurs of people, and typing as others did the last bit of work of the day. Zero nodded at the young girl who called out for him to pick a seat adding that she would be over in a moment.

Lilac eyes scanned the room and the man felt his heart sink when Kaname was nowhere to be found.

"Zero…" He heard his name softly called and pivoted his body to the corner along the front wall. Kaname was standing there, his dark hair wavy to perfection, body lean under a classic white button down and black slacks. A jacket hung over the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The evening rays of the sun caught Kaname in just the right moment bouncing beautifully against his chocolate hair and skin. A warm cup sat on the table before him, stream raising in a lazy motion.

Zero smiled brightly and practically floated over to the man. "I'm so sorry for being late. There was an accident-"

"Zero, it's alright." Kaname smiled as he took Zero's coat from him and hung it over the silverette's chair. Despite the vampire's words, the other continued his tale of the train tracks and repeatedly apologized. Zero ordered green tea when the employee came over and finally fell silent.

After a few moments he added, "I really am sorry."

Kaname shook his head and grasped Zero's hand that laid on the table. Their fingers tip brushing against one another in a timid, shy motion. "I would've waited all night." The vampire said. In truth, Kaname had only planned to stay a few minutes more after the hour had past. He had his pride after all, though he was glad a part of him told him to order one more cup of tea before leaving. However, if the vampire were to dig deeper he would probably find that he was just not willing to admit defeat and return to his parent's home, to an empty room. Yuki had returned to school early this morning and his apartment was still being furnished and renovated to fit a pureblood vampire's status.

At the bright smile Zero gave him though, Kaname instantly forgave the man and found himself growing even fonder of him.

They chatted about truly nothing as they waited for Zero's order and even after the tea had arrived. Kaname told Zero more tales about his sister and childhood memories. Zero did mention little tales of him and some of his co-workers but nothing that could be described as personal. This frustrated Kaname. He knew Zero was just being cautious but why couldn't he tell that Kaname was genuine, did he really look like some creep that would hurt him?

Their conversation came to a slow silence. Zero toyed with his second cup of tea and Kaname looked down at his now cold one. Brushing away the waitress's suggestion to get him a fresh cup, Kaname focused on the topic that he needed to discuss with Zero.

Zero seemed to sense this, he let go of his cup, folded his hands in his lap; seemingly prepared for battle.

Kaname licked his lips and started, "Zero, the reason I asked you here today is because I wanted a chance to discuss what is happening between us." Kaname paused, and when Zero said nothing he continued, "Now, I understand the nature of your job. I also understand that our first meeting was not of normal standards. However, I…" Kaname licked his lips again, "I simply don't care," Zero closed his eyes, "because I care about you, Zero. I feel a connection and I would like to give this connection a chance to grow." Kaname said and went to continue but found the words stuck in his throat. 'No, that would scare him off…'

The silence was killing both men. The chatter around the cafe seemed to die down as the last flecks of sun light disappeared behind the horizon. "Kaname," Zero started.

"No, please, let me finish." Kaname said, running a hand through his hair, and pushing away his cup. Next, he laced his fingers with Zero's across the cool table between them. "Zero, our relationship is complicated. And I don't want to scare you away, but, damn," Kaname's voice cracked as he tried to hold in the rush of sudden emotions threatening to spill out of him. "Zero, I can't stop this feeling." Kaname said, lifting his eyes to connect with Zero's through his overgrown bangs. "I can't stop myself from falling in love with you."

The words hit Zero like a bullet straight in his heart. Gulping he tried to hide his panic and breathing difficulty. He never expected Kaname to actually say it. To tell him that he loved him. Zero licked his lips and was about to pull his hand away but the tears welling in the vampire's eyes across from him stopped his action.

Kaname knew Zero was going to leave. And the painful feeling it caused showed in his eyes.

Before Zero could reason with himself, he found himself speaking, "Want to get out of here?" he asked, "Let's just go somewhere else, just the two of us. No people, no audience." Zero kept going. Gulping, he said, "Just us; no outside world."

Kaname nodded in a shell-shocked movement. Not expecting Zero to stay. They left cash on the table and hailed a cab, headed to the one place Kaname could think where they can be alone; his new apartment.

Entering, Kaname only took a quick glimpse around the dark living room. There were paint cans scattered around, a plastic covered couch and the rug he had found on the street fair the day prior laid down. He knew more furniture was on its way. Bar stools in boxes were left by the entrance to the kitchen. The rest of his furniture was shipped from America and France and would arrive in the next few days.

The young prince watched as Zero took in the apartment, snickering and saying 'homey' under his breath. The silverette turned towards him and cracked a smile, "Is this where you kill me and wrap my body in plastic covers for easy clean up?" he said coyly.

Kaname smirked, "No, the apartment is being painted."

Zero chuckled as he gazed at the moon through the large wall of windows, "Oh well that makes sense." The two fell once again into silence. Zero continued to stare out the window. Kaname stared at Zero. His heart swelled and ached. Instead of letting the pain get to him, he ignored it and walked over to Zero. Wrapping the silverette in his arms, Kaname embraced Zero. Tucking his nose into the crook of Zero's neck and breathed in. He loved Zero's natural scent; honey with a mix of lilac. He could not get enough. Smiling he moved his face closer to Zero's throat, loving be the increase in the other man's pulse. The blood pumping mere centimeters away from his teeth made his fangs throb painfully. What he would give to tie Zero to him forever.

Kaname took a deep breath, turning his head away. He could not do that to Zero. He loved the man the way he was and he would not do anything to change that. Not to mention it could very well destroy the slim bond they already have… but damn was it tempting! The vampire turned back, unable to completely deny his desire for Zero. Sucking lightly on the tender skin, causing a moan to echo through the bare apartment.

Zero moaned softly as he tilted his head more so Kaname could have more room to suck harder. He lifted a hand to thread through dark tresses. He moaned again. "Kaname…" it came out husky and needy. Zero was slipping again, and he did not care.

With a quick motion, Zero found himself spun and pressed against the long window. The glass was cool against his heated skin. He through his head back and Kaname moved in a rhythmic motion. He slid his hands underneath Zero's shirt and lightly brushed up until he found sensitive nipples. One hand moved to Zero's back to press him closer while the other twisted and teased one nub. Kaname's mouth was still attacking Zero's neck, sucking and nibbling the skin. The silverette gave an open moan as he arched his back off the glass and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He tugged at Kaname's hair until the vampire lifted his head and their lips crashed in a fire hot battle.

Kaname lifted Zero with ease, the silverette wrapping his legs around a lean waist, and finally pushing off the window, they headed to the vampires bedroom. Ignoring the bed that lay in pieces, they opted for the carpeted floor.

It did not take them long to undress each other. The room became hot and the air heavy with their continuous panting. Their need growing; logic thrown to the wind. Kaname nibbled at the silverette's swollen lips. "Suck." he commanded, holding up three fingers.

This time Zero willing sucked each digit into his mouth, taking his time to coat each one and never breaking eye contact with Kaname. Once he had enough of the torture Zero was putting on him, he made quick work of pulling his fingers out and inserting one. He was slow and teasing as he stretched Zero, enjoying each mewl he got.

Blunt nails raked against his arms as the pleasure built inside Zero. "Kana, please.." Zero begged, "please I need you."

Kaname smirked at the mess he made out of Zero, kissing the man below him, the vampire tried his best to lube up his dick but Zero's hazed eyes and mewls were driving him insane.

"Alright baby," Kaname said kissing him, "I'm going to make you feel so good right now." He pushed his head into Zero's hole, the silverette hissed as he was stretched more.

"Oh, Kaname. Give me…" Zero moaned for more.

That night, they rocked against the floor until they were both spent. They left claw marks on the wall behind them and sent echoes of skin slapping to the people below them. Red marks scattered on each of their skin.

When they finished they traded lazy kisses while Kaname fully softened to pull out. They fell asleep looking at one another curled up together to keeping themselves warm.

Neither knew what the afternoon sun would bring.


	7. It's Like the Only Company I Seek

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long for an update but I'm really trying to write better, longer chapters. I've had a manger case of writers block but i think it's gone..knock on wood! Thanks for everything! - Leo**

 **Betaed by BlueSapphire24**

* * *

The next morning Zero woke up with a sore back. Note to self; no sleeping on the floor. Glaring as the evening sun shined in his eyes. He noticed that he was alone. The carpet was itching at his bare skin. Cum stained his creamy thighs and stomach. He grimaced at the dry substance before slowly pulling himself up. He glanced over the marks on the wall and ignored the blush they gave him.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. There was a towel on the sink across the taller standing shower, though there was plenty of room, maybe for three people. He allowed the cascade of water to sooth his body. His muscles relaxed and his mind zoned out. There wasn't any soap or shampoo so he just let his body soak up the water.

After standing still for a while, he rubbed on the dried cum to let it wash away and after it was gone, he turned off the shower and got out. He took his time drying himself off. His mind still moving in sluggish waves.

While looking at his reflection in the mirror, he counted one, two red marks that dotted his neck and more that moved down his body. He rubbed his skin dry, ignoring the marks that claimed his body. _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'Kaname made these on purpose.'_ He pursed his lips and dressed himself.

He was willing to admit that he was slowly, maybe falling in love with Kaname, but he would also be the first to admit that it needed to stop. Whatever was happening between Kaname and him; it needed to end. They were stripper and client. He was dirty and Kaname was noble.

They were never meant to be.

Zero swallowed back the self-hate and disgust he felt as he thought about how wrong this situation was. Kaname was a noble, young, _vampire_. Zero was a young, lowly, and _human_. It would never work. Eventually, Kaname would find a vampire that was equal to him and would forget all about the stripper he had some fun with him in his younger years.

As he slowly made his way out of the bedroom, down the tinted windows hallway, he made the decision to just leave. He wouldn't say a word to Kaname. This thing had to end.

He slowly crept into the barely furnished living room. He heard Kaname talking on the phone in the kitchen and if he looked hard enough, he could see the outline of Kaname's bare back as he bent over the island during his conversation.

As much as Zero wanted to go over and hug the man, the sudden desire to do so almost shattering his resolve, he knew he should not. Slowly, he grabbed the rest of his clothes and shoes that were scattered across the hardwood floor. He moved quietly and periodically checked out Kaname. Yes, he checked him out. Just cause he knew he couldn't be with Kaname didn't mean he couldn't appreciate him or his very round, firm butt.

"Zero," his name made him hesitate for only a second before he raced towards the door with only one shoe on and the other in his hand. He got his hand on the doorknob and his body slammed into the door. "Heading out?" Kaname asked, but Zero could hear the smirk despite his face being against the door.

Zero wiggled until he could face Kaname. "Yes," he said, "I need to get ready for work."

Kaname growled at that. He calmed himself before saying, "You don't have to work," he licked his lips, "you can stay here. I'll pay for everything."

Zero huffed and narrowed his eyes at the vampire before him. "I don't need a sugar daddy. Especially one that is like you. Besides, you don't have enough money to give me a paycheck." Zero was fuming, letting that rage build. Perhaps if this ended poorly, it would end easier. "Not to mention, I would never sleep with my boss." Their voices were quiet, almost in a hiss.

"I wouldn't be your boss. I would be a loving boyfriend that takes care of you," Kaname hissed back, closing the space between them. Their chests were touching and Kaname could feel and hear Zero's racing heart.

As Zero's lips pressed into a thin line, Kaname's eyes slid to a creamy neck that was dotted with his marks from last night. He could tell they were starting to heal. Soon his marks would be gone. He growled again, his mark needed to stay permanently. He needed to mate Zero. Breed him. All that Zero had said went over the purebloods head as he pressed his growing need against Zero's thighs, working his knee in between the silverette's legs.

Zero breath hitched a little at the movement. "Kaname," Zero pressed as far into the door as he could but Kaname followed, humming in approval, taking his movements as submission. "Kaname! Are you listening to me?" He asked, trying to push the man away a little, pushing his palms flat against the purebloods chest. His focus was set on putting some space between the two of them. However, Kaname was pushing towards him, the air was hot and Kaname had one goal that Zero could not quite figure out. "Kaname! Stop it!" Zero screamed, "Back off!"

"Mate," Kaname hissed, using his vampire strength to grab Zero's arms and pin them above his head. "Mate…" Zero began to struggle more, much to Kaname's displeasure. He snarled before picking up Zero away from the door and slammed him back into it. The vampire ignored as Zero's head cracked against the door, his only goal was to brand Zero as his. "Mate's…..should stay still." Kaname hissed before diving in.

As Kaname assaulted his neck with licks and wet kisses, Zero tried his hardest to focus his eyes. The light shining in the windows streaked across his eyes as the room spun. His old hunter's instincts were prickling at his skin. He suddenly felt impeding danger. His gut screaming at him to get away. Yet his heart was telling him that Kaname would never actually hurt him. Kaname was rutting against him while marking his neck with new hickeys.

Zero's arousal was slowly growing. Despite his instincts telling him to run, the rough treatment Kaname was giving him kind of turned to ex-hunter on. The strength Kaname displayed was so different from anything Zero had ever seen. Zero knew in the back of his mind that Kaname was a vampire but this confirmed it. Zero was weak against Kaname's vampire strength. His length was growing hard and he couldn't stop that moan, which encouraged Kaname more.

Their bodies were practically molding together. Kaname moved lower on his neck. Licking a new spot every now and then. Zero closed his eyes. The emotions circling inside him were driving him insane. Up, down, front, back, twist, turn; nothing made sense to him. He couldn't think straight. All he could focus on was the sensation of Kaname's teeth on his neck and hips on his.

All thoughts of saying goodbye were gone. The furthest thing from his mind was getting away. He wanted to be closer, to become one with Kaname.

The pureblood's mind was hazed. He was searching for the perfect spot. Tender, smooth, and the most important direct access to a vein. When the pureblood found the spot he prepped it. A few licks, and suck before back away slightly. He took in the scent of his soon-to-be mate. He sensed it all, excitement, arousal, acceptance and a tinge of uncertainty. Those emotions were normal for any mating. The one that shocked him was love. He could smell love from his mate. His heartbeat was even with a slight skip every now and then. Kaname practically purred at the scent. Lavender and honey. This was his mate.

He nuzzled the tender neck before letting his fangs grow with a moan as if he were stretching out his back. It was then that he slid the pristine fangs in the pale, tender skin before him.

* * *

He was hit by a wave of pure, sweet blood. His heightened sense of taste caught the flavors of his mate. Things like chocolate, strawberries, and, his favorite, caramel. Similar odd things but these things made up his mate. The more he drank the more he tasted. He tasted strength, innocence, love and want. The worst part, the bitter part of his mate's blood was the loneliness. He whimpered at the bitter taste and vowed he would erase that from his mate's blood. Therefore, he poured all his love and want into his mate. He searched and searched for the deep connection that would form a bond but couldn't find one. He realized his mate was human but that would all change soon. The serum that would turn his mate, dripped from his fangs and traded places with the blood Kaname drank. Soon Zero would be a vampire and then they could bond themselves together for all eternity.

* * *

Zero was enjoying the love his neck was getting until his breath was stolen from him as sharp teeth dug into his skin. His eyes shot open as his brain tried to register what was happening. Kaname had bitten him. Zero was frozen solid. He didn't know what level Kaname was but only purebloods could change humans into vampires. Zero could remember the ex-humans that had fallen so far that they became nightmares in human form. Deranged from the need to drink blood. Disgusting, gross, warm blood.

His first interaction with an ex-human was when Kaito and him went looking for one. They were young, and stupid. Only a year into their training and they thought they were invincible. They were tired of the busy work their Sensei had given them. Therefore, they stole weapons and went where hunters were getting reports of Level E's. Zero used to think that the 'E' stood for empty because that's what they were; empty, soulless beings.

The E had gotten the drop of them. Kaito had been hurt. The E had cut Kaito with its claws. Zero could remember the blood soaking his shirt and pants. It was warm; so warm and red. The E laughed as it slowly stalked towards Zero. It was after him next. The young Zero cried, unable to do anything. It was his Sensei that saved him.

Jumping from the top of a building and landing between the boys and the E. the fight was bloody and the blood brought more E's. Eventually, Sensei had defeated the E's but at the cost of his eye because he had been outnumbered and had been trying to defend the boys. It became a day no one spoke about, unless Zero was alone. Other hunters had blamed Zero for Kaito's near death and his Sensei losing his perfect sight. They whispered behind his back and judged him. It became another reason for him to leave. He wasn't allowed to complete his training and was marked as a danger. They kept him around for a while but soon even Yagari blamed Zero for everything that went wrong and once he was old enough to live on his own; told Zero to get out.

Tears prickled at Zero's lavender eyes. He hadn't thought about that day in a while. The memory still hurt and the betrayal hurt more. However, the memories had distracted him from the fangs gouging on his neck. Each greedy gulp that Kaname took made Zero weaker that is until the real pain started.

Hunters are injected with pureblood venom when they're young. Only a small amount, but it was supposed to separate the weak from the strong. The weak turned or died and the strong lived. After that, each day they drink something to use the pureblood as a weapon. The potion they consume turns the pureblood into a poison to another pureblood venom. It's supposed to kill the new venom without affecting the hunter much at all so they can keep fighting.

But Zero could feel the war under his skin, and it burned. The new venom coursed through his veins like fire. He did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

It was a raw scream that echoed in the empty apartment. It fell on deaf ears as the monster that feed on him continued. He couldn't move, not with Kaname's body pressing against him.

His mind raced at light speed as the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Kaname.

Kaname, the vampire who's rank Zero could never determine with his rusty hunter skills.

Kaname.

Kaname, the one who showed up and seemly reactivated his hunter powers.

Kaname.

Kaname, the one who made him feel so hot.

Kaname.

Kaname, the one who was injecting pureblood venom into him.

Kaname.

Kaname Kuran.

The name flitted in him mind like a feather. How had he not noticed before he would never be able to regain his hunter's pride? He continued to scream in vain. It seemed like eternity before he could move. Kaname was still pressed into him but he had managed to get his arms free. He started pushing against the vampire, his arms were weak from blood loss. Kaname's fangs started to move in and out, causing Zero to whimper. He had given up screaming; he had lost his voice from the raw scream.

"Kana-" he tried but it came out hoarse and weak. His vision was hazing and black spots started to show.

He was going to die. Or worse.

A sudden rage filled Zero. No, he would not die. He had to live. Something told him to fight. It was his hunter instincts. Hunters don't die without a fight.

A new found strength made his arms stronger. Stronger enough to push Kaname away.

The vampire's fangs were ripped from his neck with a sickening sound of skin tearing. Blood splashed against the new floors and Zero bolted from the door. Moving around from where he could be cornered again. He pressed a hand to the pulsing spot on his neck. Warm blood pumped into his hand and between his fingers. It was sliding slowly and so warm, like a bath

The silverette pushed the thoughts of Kaito's lying bloody in his arms away. He couldn't afford to be distracted now. Kaname was wobbling in front of him, slowly getting away from where he had fell. His face showed confusion. His eyes shined red and blood coated his lips and once white teeth. "Mate…" he hissed, "why do you push me away?"

Zero gulped. This wasn't Kaname. At least not the Kaname he knew. Then again he probably never knew the real Kaname. Perhaps this was the real one. His voice was low and harsh. Nothing like the sweet murmurs, he whispered whenever they spent the night together. Of course, Zero knew Kaname was a complicated man. He was possessive during sex. He wanted control but this was something entirely different.

This wasn't his Kaname.

"I am not your mate," Zero hissed to him, still pressing a hand against his neck, "you almost killed me. Is that what you do to your mate?" he said quietly, slowly moving around, watching as the vampire tensed and growled. "I'm leaving." Zero said.

Kaname breathed in, "No," he hissed, "you're not." And then he attacked. He charged at Zero, trying to pin him down. Zero dodged as best as he could. Between keeping his hand on his neck to stop the bleeding and dodging Kaname's clawed hands, he was struggling. It wasn't long before Kaname managed his grab Zero's free arm. He was on his bicep and squeezed tightly.

"Mate should stay." Kaname said in his deep, terrifying voice, tugging on Zero's arm. The silverette struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" Zero screamed, tugging on his arm and trying to walk away. Kaname only growled in return, tugging harshly on Zero's arm. "Kaname!" Zero screamed, tears streaming down his face. "You're hurting me!" Zero sobbed.

That seemed to snap Kaname out of whatever haze he was in. His claws retracted and his eyes dimmed back to the red-wine and chocolate mix. "Zero.." he whispered. He took in the blood on Zero's neck and fingers. The fear in his eyes and the stanch of it laced in the air. He licked his lips and tasted the dried the sweet nectar of his mate. "Oh Kami…" his whispered, shaken from the realization of what he had done. "Zero…." he whispered in a shaken voice, "Oh Kami, Zero….I'm so sorry…" he was shaking. He took a step forward and Zero took a step back.

"Stay back!" He screamed, his voice still raw. He could feel the bruise from Kaname's grip on his arm forming underneath his skin. The venom in his veins still burning. Zero's eyes hardened, "you stay away from me you…you monster!" He backed away towards the door, towards escape; freedom.

"Zero please. I need to help you." Kaname tried to reason with the panicking soon-to-be ex-human. Kaname only blamed himself. He just stole Zero's humanity from him. He needed to tell Zero the truth and then Zero needs to drink from him. It would stop Zero's fall to a Level E but it would possibly complete the bond Kaname had started.

"I don't need your help! I know exactly what you did to me." Zero said fuming. "I know who you are, despite your lies!" Zero was closer to the door now. He could bolt quickly enough if he could get the door to open in time.

"I never lied to you. I just," Kaname growled in frustration as he ran a hand through his tangled hair, "I just wanted you to love me. For me."

Zero glared, "Oh boo whoo. The little prince is tired of people trying to use him for power and money. Can you be anymore cliché?" Zero snapped making Kaname's chest feel heavy.

"Zero," he sighed, holding his hands up, "if you really know what's going on, you know you need my blood." He was trying to get Zero to calm down.

"I need nothing from you." Zero hissed before bolting to the door. It slammed against the wall behind it and Zero ran down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He could hear Kaname following him but Zero kept skipping stairs to stay ahead. He exited the apartment building, wearing only one shoe and bleeding from his neck. Luckily, it was getting dark enough so people didn't stop or stare.

As he quickly walked away from the building he focused on getting home. He wasn't going to work. He wouldn't be able to explain the bite marks. There was a much more important phone call he needed to make.

He didn't notice the eyes on him as he left the building and disappeared in the subway station. The vampire narrowed its eyes before racing off.

The Level C vampire slipped into his mistress's house unseen and moved silently to her garden patio. "Mistress…" the vampire said.

"Mizushima, you idiot. What if my husband caught you?"

"Forgive me mistress, but I have news about your son." Rokuro Mizushima was a level C vampire that swore his allegiance to Juri Kuran.

"Well what is it?" the woman hissed.

Mizushima licked his lips, the queen of all vampires could be very terrifying, "I did some digging. His new apartment is suitable for a modern young man-"

"I know that!" Juri screamed, throwing down the papers she had been holding. The lesser vampire gulped and bowed his head in shame.

"Forgive me mistress-"

"Get to the point of this meeting you useless thing!" Juri hissed through her teeth.

He nodded, "Your son has been seeing….un-usual company," when the queen narrowed her eyes the vampire continued, "I've reached that your son's companion is a high-end stripper from Bloody Moon. They spent the evening together last night."

Juri breathed in and out calmly…too calmly. Mizushima suddenly found himself knocked to the floor with a stinging check and a possible broken jaw. "How dare you," the queen hissed darkly at him, "suggesting that my son is with a stripper!" She huffed before standing straight, fixing her dress to lay perfectly without a fold. It was a simple black dress, ending at her knees with a high neckline and thick straps to cover her chest. A perfectly acceptable dress for a professional woman to stand beside her husband who ran a successful company. It hid her darker side; her cruel side. Her long auburn hair curled slightly at the ends and sat obediently over her shoulders. A perfect image. She collected her papers, and turned on her black kitten heels. Before leaving, she ordered, "Make sure this gold-digger, stripper, goes nowhere near my son again. By any means necessary." With that, she left the garden patio with deathly clicks of her heel against the pristine floor, like daggers on bones.

The level C vampire gulped and decided to wait on telling his mistress that her son, the prince, had bitten the human stripper.

* * *

Zero paced around in his apartment's living room. White Lily sat, alert, on his window sill. It was odd. All the way home, animals hissed and ran from him. Instead, Lily just stared, as if trying to decide if he was a threat or not. While the stray judged him from afar, Zero had cleaned and dressed his wounds, his hands shaking the entire time. In truth, by pushing Kaname away, he had made the puncture wounds worse than they could have been. Blood had coated his shirt and most of the skin on his chest and neck.

He took his time washing his neck. The area was sore around Kaname's bite mark and the venom inside him was still burning, but at a dulling pace. If the silverette were being honest, he cleaned himself slowly to put off the inevitable. He had to call his old teacher. The disappointment and disgust he knew he'd see on his Sensei's face pained him. Therefore, he sat in the dark, leaning against his couch, ignoring the world.

His phone buzzed a few times, probably the club but at this point he didn't care about his job. He was dying. There was no point in carrying on.

A knock at his door echoed. "Zero?" The voice was muffled but Zero recognized it instantly. It had been so long since he heard that voice. "Zero? Are you alright?"

Kaito.

Zero stared at his door. The one that divided him and his once best friend. The very same best friend he nearly killed on that reckless mission. He couldn't stop the tears. They flowed freely. Had the hunters been monitoring him? Making sure, he never screwed up again and making sure they were there in case he did? Did they know? Zero did his best to contain his sobbing.

At this point, Lily had decided that he was no threat and came into the living room through the open window and forced herself into the crying man's lap. The broken ex-hunter welcomed the comfort. He wouldn't be alive for much longer and he knew he had to die. He was going to be an E. E's were monsters that needed to be put down. Still he cried.

He cried for how empty his life was. He was a goddamn stripper that only owned a couch, one lamp, a mattress and some form of clothes. He had a stray cat for a misfit pet and his only friends were fellow strippers that rarely saw him outside of work for fear of being identified. All his life he did everything he could to not end up like his mother. Dead in a dark parking lot by a client that had become too obsessed with her. Well, here he was about to share a death all too similar to his mother's. In truth, he was his mother. A wanted stripper that made the mistake of letting a client get too close. Kaname may not pull the trigger but he gave whoever will the bullet.

Zero was going to die alone with no one to love him, no one to mourn him at only the age of 24. He was nothing and the world would continue without him. Kaname would go on without him.

A sob ripped from his throat, in his final moments he could do this. He could admit, at least to himself, that he was in love with Kaname. And, despite the secrets and lies and everything Kaname had done, Zero couldn't stop himself from loving the vampire.

He pushed his face into Lily's white fur and breathed deep. He thought back to the gentle Kaname that he had met that first night a month ago. The sweet man that was out of his element and cared enough to ask for a kiss. The one who had set a flame in Zero's soul and made his mundane life worth something.

"Zero…." Kaito's voice was closer. It was vivid. The silverette looked up to see a stream of light pouring in from the hallway through the broken down door. He turned his head and stared at his ex-friend. "Kaito…"

Kaito stared in horror before him. The slightly confused Zero squinted. Kaito gulped, "Oh Zero, what happened?" Kaito's voice was quiet, so quiet he almost sounded broken. Zero titled his head.

His whole body felt heavy, his mind, his heart. Everything. There was an itch at the back of his throat like he needed a glass of water.

He froze when he caught his reflection in the window. He looked sick. His skin was paler than normal. His hair looked oily like he hadn't showered in weeks. His skin tight like he was starving. Dark skins bagged under his eyes. But, it was his eyes that freaked him out the most.

They were a bright, blood red.

* * *

Kaname walked around, trying to catch up with Zero but he was still coming down from the high the blood was giving him. He eventually had to walk back to his apartment. His blood stained mouth was getting odd looks. In his master bathroom, he washed the blood away, rubbing hard enough to draw his own blood. Turning off the water, he let droplets fall as he stared at his reflection. He growled at it before throwing a punch. The mirror shattered, small shards embedding themselves in Kaname's knuckles. The small cuts bled but easily healed in an instant. The fresh human blood in him made it easier for him to heal than ever before even with his pureblood powers.

Zero was a hunter. Zero was human and Kaname just bit him. He wiped away the blood on his knuckles and left the bathroom, getting dressed and leaving the apartment. He had to find Zero. Whether Zero would be his mate or not, the now turned human needed his blood and fast. With Zero's heart racing as fast as it had been, the transformation would be even quicker than normal.

Kaname spent most of the evening and human morning searching for Zero. Following any scent he could for the human…ex-human. Kaname ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. The cab he was in pulled in front of his parent's house. Rido and Shizuka had left but Shiki was still here. Still, Kaname wanted his own space. There was no way he could tell his parents he bit a human. It would be easier explaining to them that he had gotten someone pregnant with an illegitimate child.

He was frustrated. Every scent he followed lead to a dead end. He even tried the Bloody Moon, only to be turned away in favor of the 'private party' attending the club that night. He tried to use his influence to get information from the bouncers but they didn't care. It was their jobs to protect the employees and that's what they did. So, Kaname waited in the shadows for Zero's friend, Rima, to show up. He cornered her and demanded to know where Zero was. After a series of threats and then promises of just wanting to talk to Zero, Rima admitted that Zero didn't show up for work that night. This had Kaname worried. Rima had questioned him to see if Zero was in trouble but the only thing Kaname said was that they had a fight. He tried to convince Rima to give him Zero's address but she wouldn't budge, saying she would check on him in the morning. It left him to grow more frustrated when she went back to her apartment and didn't leave.

Kaname was at loss of what to do. Zero was falling and it was his fault. His heart was heavy and his mind was going crazy. He had heard stories of hunters who got bitten by purebloods and ended up killing themselves or having another hunter killing them before they could fall. Hell, he had seen it happen. It was decades ago and those were memories he didn't like visiting. A darker time in the story of hunters and vampires.

The prince made his way into the large mansion and slipped past his family. He had work to do.

Once in his room he set out for looking up everything he could about Zero. Starting with his mother.


	8. Is Misery All Around

**Hello lovely readers! It's been a while hasn't it. I'm so sorry about that. This chapter was rough and life is crazy. So in the next few weeks I will be taking my college finals and after that I will be working at an overnight camp. I'm gonna try and post** **something. Chapter 9 is in the works and I hope to bust out chapter 10 and 11 to post throughout the summer but we'll see. As for next year and after summer postage, it's up in the air. I'll have 18 credit hour classes and a position in my organization as well as a job so I can make no promises but I will try to get better.**

 **Thank you to all my supporters; my readers and my fabulous beta-reader. You are all amazing and I love you all are wonderful human beings. Thank you again and enjoy.**

 **So sorry this took so long again! I've actually had this finished for a while but fan fiction wouldn't let it upload so I've had to piece it together a little each day.**

 **P.S. I made this longing as an apology.**

 **Betaed By: BlueSaphire24**

* * *

It had been weeks since Kaname had bitten Zero and he hadn't heard, found or seen anything from Zero. Rima was worried. They had spoken a little over the past few weeks about Zero and his disappearance. She had finally shared Zero's address with him and they were going tonight. Rima had finally gotten someone to cover her shift at the Bloody Moon. Ever since Zero's disappearance, Kurenai had been a slave driver. She was working everyone double shift. Apparently, the 'special' guests that rented out the Bloody Moon for two weeks were not happy that the star of the club was missing.

Kaname had been swamped with princely duties and trying to find someone to pair with Shiki. Nothing was working. He needed to focus on finding Zero but he wasn't going to be able to that with all this extra work. However, he didn't know who to trust with the knowledge that he had turned a Human. It would start a war if the hunters found out.

The hunters were also looking for a way to start and finish the war their ancestors had started. They weren't the only one though, the council was out for his family's power and if people found that a Kuran had turned a Human, all their peace supporters and movements would end. Their enemies would take the opportunity to start a mutiny. He couldn't let any of this happen but he needed to know that Zero was safe. He owed the ex-Human that much.

Over the course of his search, he collected different clothes that Kaname Kuran would normally never wear. He did his best to hide his identity. Tonight he wore his new clothes from some thrift store; a plain white t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of beat up black converse and a decently worn jacket that kept out the bitter cold of the fall night. October was coming to an end and November would be here soon. In two nights it would be Fest ton Progónon, Fest for short, - also known to Humans as Halloween, a festive holiday for Humans to dress up and snack on sweets but a sort of religious holiday for the supernatural creatures. The Fest ton Progónon was similar to that of the Day of the Dead in Mexican culture.

October 31st was the anniversary of their birth. The very Firsts of the world. The fathers and mothers of each supernatural race were born today by the ultimate Mother, Nyx.

Nyx was the Moon Goddess and she loved her children. Kaname had been named after the First vampire. The True Pureblood. He had been known as just 'Kaname' or later in his life, The Ancestor. As far as the young Kuran knew, only his parents had been brave enough to name their child after him. Kaname the Ancestor was known first for being a ruthless warrior, who did, as he wanted when he wanted. In his younger years, The Ancestor used Humans as toys, food and servants; typical and sexual. His other supernatural cousins were similar - minus a few - but all in well, the Humans worshiped him as a God and he acted like it. Around his third century, he found himself truly lonely. So he begged his mother for a sibling; one like himself to which his mother replied only if he give her grandchildren. He agreed and within the next five decades, a beautiful woman was born. She was said to have risen from a massacred town. Born from from the puddles of blood from women, men and children. She was pale as the moon with long auburn hair.

Kaname shook his head, focusing himself again, now was not a time to think of his Ancestor. He had heard stories that perhaps after a while, deep into the First War, Kaname the Ancestor had a hunter lover. Eventually, Kaname the Ancestor became the voice of reason and peace. He was strong and leader and the young Kaname Kuran could only hope that his Ancestor gave him some of that strength to find his own Human lover.

He huffed as he closed his jacket and left his parents property. He would be moving into his apartment November 1st, giving into his father's wishes to live one more Fest ton Progónon at home. Once in his own apartment, it would become a base to find Zero, Rima already had a key. Well two actually, Kaname had been saving one of the rooms to hold all leads and evidence about Zero. It was locked to keep the movers and Takuma out. As much as he wanted to bring Takuma into the search, Kaname couldn't risk his grandfather finding out.

Entering the subway, Kaname found his line and just barely caught the train. Once seated he leaned his head back and thought. It was the worst thing he could do but he found no other way. His mind raced over time and he kept going to back to the possibility that hunters found Zero first. That his love was dead and just a pile of ashes. His heart dropped into his stomach every time that the thought passed by.

He forced himself to focus on other things. So he watched people. The couple diagonal from him made him think of how he and Zero could have been. The mother with a young child on her lap made him think of what kind of child he and Zero could have had. The entire train ride, each of Kaname's thought twisted and turned back to Zero. When the train stopped at Zero's apartments stop, Kaname bolted out the car like it was on fire. The tension growing inside was getting unbearable.

He walked down wind bitten streets until he got a glimpse of orange hair peaking out of a white mesh beanie hat. Rima had bundled herself up in a black jacket, the hat and gloves. Kaname had already concluded that Rima didn't do well in the cold during their time searching for Zero.

The level c vampire shivered from the cold and looked relieved to see Kaname. "Finally," she huffed, "I'm freezing my ass off here." She said with a little snip. Kaname chuckled and followed her to the decently used building that was Zero's apartment building. His neighbor, Miku, buzzed them in and they climbed the stairs to the top floor.

Once at the apartment, they knocked on the door, startled when it creaked open and flopped sideways. The two vampires shared a look before cautiously entering the apartment. The couch was shredded, claw marks on the walls and the carpet ripped up. There were also marks from a blade - either a sword or knife - and bullet holes literary the place. The worst part from the blood, it wasn't vampire or Human. The site of the trashed apartment confirmed Kaname's worst fears; the hunters had found Zero and he was probably dead.

"Oh Kami…" Rima whispered, taking in the sight of her friend's home, "what happened?"

The prince chose to ignore the question; he had yet to tell Rima what had actually happened between him and Zero. All she knew was that they got in a fight and that is all she'd ever know. Kaname quickly went to work on figuring out what went wrong. He couldn't ignore that hunters were here. He stepped lightly across the floor, Rima stood motionless at the front door. The scent of sweat, fear and blood clung to the air. There were three types of blood in the air. A Human, Zero's and something that Kaname had never smelt before.

He lifted a part of the couch and jumped back as a flash of white darted out and backed towards the window. Kaname stepped back and saw a mangled cat with white fur. This is where the third source of blood was coming from.

"Oh, that must be Lily." Rima said, finally coming into the apartment. Kaname looked at the lesser vampire.

"Who?" Kaname asked. The pureblood scanned the room before finding what he was looking for. Hidden underneath a ruined couch cushion was a small beast. Its white fur stand on end as it hunched its back and bared its teeth.

 _'A cat,'_ Kaname inwardly groaned, _'Zero has a cat.'_ Kaname growled at the beast in warning; he was bigger and stronger. Surprisingly the little beast just hissed more at him. "Lily is a bit…picky with who she likes. Zero was one of the few." Rima explained, slowly trying to get close to the cat but the feline wasn't having it. She hissed and fought back with everything, nearly scratching Rima at one point.

At the last swipe, Rima jumped back and gave up. "Fine!" she screamed, "Don't come with me! But if you disappear Zero will be so upset!" Tears were welling in her eyes, "When he comes home and sees this mess he'll be upset! I was just trying to keep you safe! For Zero…" by the end she was sobbing. There was no way Rima knew where Zero was or what happened to the man and that scared her. Zero was her best friend and he was in danger. Kaname saw the hurt and fear in Rima's eyes.

The prince sighed as he looked around and picked up a scrap of cloth before using his pureblood powers to pounce on the tiny beast. It yowled as Kaname wrapped it in the cloth and held it close to his chest as it squirmed and wiggled to free itself. Ignoring the hissing, Kaname looked up and saw Rima staring at him in confusion. Kaname shrugged, "If this thing-"

"Lily."

Kaname paused and raised an eyebrow, "If _Lily_ is really important to Zero, then we will take it to my apartment until Zero's return." He said simply. The lower vampire just nodded and walked out of the bloodstained apartment. Kaname sighed and followed, doing his best to keep the tiny beast in his hands still and fixed Zero's door with his minds power.

Rima called a taxi and the ride was relatively short to Kaname's apartment. Once there, Kaname dumped the tiny beast in one of the bathrooms and shut the door before it could escape. He walked briskly and ordered as he quickly changed. "Stay here and watch after that thing," he buckled his trousers as he ignored the 'Lily' from Rima, "also try and make some progress on Zero. Go to the streets and find out what you can. Go to work and find out what you can." He tucked in his button down and fixed the sleeves.

"Let's all fine and all but Bloody Moon is closed for the holidays." Rima said in a bored tone. Kaname had come to realize her was her default tone. She reminded him a lot of Shiki in that way.

He turned slowly and saw that Rima's back was towards him. He figured out quickly after their partnership started, Rima tended to not look at him whenever he was in something 'sexy' like changing his clothes or everything really. At first he thought it was because he was the prince, but he was stunned when she screamed at him saying that it was inappropriate for her to stare at the man her best friend was in love with while he striped. She explain that Kaname's body was for Zero's eyes only and she would never betray a friend. It made him giddy to think that Zero had talked about him and had potentially talked about being in love with him.

"The Bloody Moon is closed?" He asked, fixing his tie before grabbing his jacket. He was clean and in order, dressed just as the prince of vampires should be.

"Yeah," Rima said as she waited for Kaname to walk in front of her, sign of respect for his status, "Kurenai is a vampire, most people who work there are. It's the holidays for vampires and just free-be day offs for humans." Rima said with a shrug. "It's that season I suppose." Kaname felt his lips twitch in a slight smile. Rima and Shiki were very much a like indeed.

Kaname got his heavier coat from the closet and put it on. For the next few days, he would have to be the prince. He hated the idea of leaving the search for Zero but he had an image to keep and a secret to hide. With one last look, he nodded to Rima and left. It was up to her now.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kaname caught up on some paperwork and filed. There wasn't much to do and his mind couldn't truly focus. A knock broke his attention and in walked Takuma at his grunt of approval. "Are you ready to leave, Kaname?" Takuma said with his usual smile. Kaname looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You're happier than usual." He commented, causing the blonde vampire's smile to broaden.

"Well of course, Fest is tomorrow." Takuma said easily.

Kaname squinted at his friend, knowing that the holiday wasn't what had his friend buzzing with excitement. They walked to the elevator together in a comfortable silence. Once in the elevator they headed down. Kaname kept looking from the corner of his eyes. The excitement was buzzing in the air around them. "Okay, Takuma, out with it."

Takuma looked at his friend, green eyes sparkling. "I heard Aidou will be at your parent's party tomorrow."

Kaname blinked before a smile broke on his face, "Takuma…do you like Aidou?"

The blond blushed slightly, "I would like to ask him to be my mate."

Kaname looked at his friend, "Really?" He let out a whisper. Taking a mate on Fest was supposed to create the strongest of bonds. It was a big deal to the vampire community. Kaname didn't know anyone who formed a bond on the 31st. It was so rare, no one every did it. He knew some mates did re-new their bond on Fest but it still wasn't the same.

"Takuma…that's…" Kaname was in shock and thankfully his friend let him take in the information. Kaname didn't know what to think about at this point. Slowly, he was able to make his brain work. They exited the elevator and building into the waiting car. Once the driver was set, Kaname put up the divider.

The silence engulfed them again before Kaname broke it. Licking his lips he asked, "How do you know?"

Takuma looked at him with a slight smile, "How do you know that you love Zero?" Kaname was taken back. He had only told Takuma about Zero once. "I never said…"

"Kaname," Takuma said, "You're my best friend. There's really nothing you can hide from me."

Kaname set back, "How much do you know?"

Takuma sat back, glad he had moved the focus, "I've done my research. After you had your run in that day at the street market."

Kaname nodded, he should've figured that Takuma would look into the people they had met that day. It was his job as his right hand man. After the moment with Zero at the street market, Kaname had told Takuma whatever he could about knowing Zero without truly telling him anything. He said that he met Zero one night and that Zero interested him. Takuma had let it go but he had done research and found Zero. This worried Kaname. Takuma tended to take after his grandfather when it came to getting information.

Kaname licked his lips and stared out the window. His mind was still worried about Zero but it was also welcoming the distraction of his best friend being in love with Aidou. Kaname smiled before facing his friend again. "So tell me, how do you plan on doing it?"

Takuma's face instantly turned red. "Kaname! That is a private matter."

Kaname let out a hearty laugh, "Oh come on, you're going to ask Aidou to be your mate. This is exciting news!"

Takuma sunk into the leather seats of the car, mumbling. He crossed his arms and pouted at the teasing Kaname gave him. The light heartedness of it all felt good to Kaname and Takuma could tell his friend was feeling better if only for a moment. Giving a gentle smile, Takuma sat up and let himself be swept away by the feeling. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.

Opening the box, he showed the prince what was tucked inside. Kaname was shocked to see a simple necklace. The chain was small and silver. The pendant attached was a simple form. Kaname titled his head and saw that it looked a lot like an icicle. It was clear with a tint of blue. The gift was simple and sweet. It was perfect.

Kaname smiled and looked at his friend, "That's the necklace you bought at the street market." Takuma just smiled and nodded.

"I saw it and instantly thought of him." Takuma closed the box and tucked it away back into his pocket. The two fell into silence as the reminder of the gift rang out in the car.

"Takuma…"

"I'm going to ask him tonight." Takuma said firmly.

The information took Kaname by surprise. "Tonight?" he asked.

Takuma nodded, "Yes, I want to ask him tonight and him to tell me the answer tomorrow. If he says yes," Takuma let out a shaky breath, "we will form a bond tomorrow." He looked into his hands.

Kaname looked at his friend, nervousness pouring out of him. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head, "I know where you should ask him." Takuma looked up, raising an eyebrow. Kaname broke out on his face, "you know that patch in the garden that my mother gave to Yuki to plant whatever she wanted?"

Takuma sat up straight, "And she planted sunflowers for Aidou's mother. They were her favorite."

Kaname nodded, "You should ask him there because it'll be like you're asking her too."

Takuma broke out in laughter and giddiness as his lunged forward and kissed Kaname on both cheeks. "That's perfect!" he exclaimed with excitement. Both men spent that rest of their ride to the Kuran estate giddy and nervous.

Upon entering the Kuran estate grounds, Takuma launched out of the car. Kaname was following quickly behind him. The Kuran home was decorated in the simple elegance. The grand foyer had long cream drapes strung around the ceiling and danced along the floor. White roses sat in elegant, tall vases that were placed in strategic spots around the foyer along with long black beaded strings. Takuma whistled in appreciation of the decorations. "Your parents went all out." Takuma said in almost a whisper.

Kaname chuckled, "You say that every year." Kaname did enjoy the decorations though. Last year was similarly decorated but with purple and white. One thing he could agree with his mother on was the simple decorations she gave for Fest. As Kaname took in the light cream drapes and flowers, a dash of yellow passed by him. His pureblood senses caught on to who it was. "Aidou!" He shouted, getting the blond's attention

Instantly the blond turned, crystal eyes wide, "Kaname-sama! Forgive me, I didn't even notice you were there."

Kaname smiled, reassuring his friend, "It's alright. You're in a hurry for something."

Aidou nodded, "Yes, I am late for a meeting." The young vampire answered quickly, tugging his heavy brown coat closer to him. He looked down, not meeting the prince's eyes.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, discomfort radiating off the smaller vampire. Takuma inched closer, obviously concerned for the younger blond. "Aidou-Kun, are you alright?" the nobleman asked, placing a gentle hand on the others shoulder.

The blond jumped, smacking the hand away quickly. A flash of hurt danced across Takuma's eyes but was instantly replaced with concern. "Oh," Aidou bit his bottom lip nervously, "sorry Ichijou-san. I didn't mean to." His voice seemed to get quieter with each word.

Before either older vampires could question Aidou, a buzzing erupted, causing him to jump once again. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out an old phone. His skin paled some before he looked up from the screen and licked his lips. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, Ichijou-san, but I really need to go." and with a quick bow, the shorter noble left the Kuran manor.

Kaname hesitated before calling out "Seiren". Instantly a young, white haired female noble came to Kaname's side.

Takuma shook his head, "Kaname, let me handle this." Once again, the prince hesitated but after a moment agreed. With the prince's permission, the older blond bowed and left, quickly following the other.

Kaname sighed and shook his head, dismissing Seiren and continued into his house. He made his way to the grand hall. Long tables lined the ways and some would hold food for the guests. Continuing with the black and white theme, the tables were covered in crisp white clothes. Down the center a long, black lace, trail which was dotted with tall crystal vases that held more white roses and in between those, silver candleholders with white candles. The flames danced along the slight breeze from the open balcony door. The same cream drapes hung around the tall ceiling of the grand hall and cause the gleaming crystal chandelier in the center to stand out. The lights were dimmed downed to let the candles stand out.

Kaname could feel the power growing as the air got colder. The thin line between this world and the ancestors. Haruka had always been a fan and supporter of history and remembering where their race started. He had both his children study the history texts until they could recite them. Most of the stories where shared verbally, and it became a tradition to share the stories of their ancestors every Fest. Part of him was calm but there was this itch in the back of his mind that constantly reminded him that Zero was still missing and in danger. The young prince's heart was heavy at the thought of his love in trouble. Talking to Takuma about his love for Aidou was a welcome distraction but now that it was gone, the ache for Zero was back.

Kaname shook his head and left the ballroom, intent on finding a new distraction and rid himself of this ache if only for a little while.

* * *

Takuma followed Aidou from ten minutes behind. First, the blond got in a taxi, but once out of the Kuran Manor view, he got out. From there he walked and walked until reaching the subway entrance. Takuma followed, ducking away when the younger blond turned his head in a paranoid motion.

The nobleman watched his love from afar and noted that it was how he always had been.

Takuma met Aidou when they were children. The blond instantly captured the green eyed vampire's attention. At first, Aidou had hid behind his much taller and scarier cousin. Aidou had been picked on in his younger years and once the Kain family moved closer to the royal family the picking stopped thanks the tougher cousin. This allowed Aidou's real personality to shine.

The older noble vampire smiled at the memory of the start of Aidou's troublemaker strike. The smile faded as the good memories of water balloons off the top of houses and hide and seek in the Queen's garden faded to tears and muffled howls of pain. The sadness had hit them all when Akatsuki left. It was at Ruka's going away party. Akatsuki never showed up and Aidou seemed duller than usual. Half-way through the party, the young blond had disappeared. Takuma spent forty minutes looking up and down the Kuran Manor searching for him. When he found him, Aidou was curled into a ball in the farthest corner in the library, crying. The young blond was upset that he was now alone once again. First the death of his mother and now the disappearance of his cousin. Once Aidou had calmed down enough, he explained that Akatsuki had been kicked out by his parents for being in love with a human, a male human. That night Aidou had spent his time with Takuma trying to grasp not seeing his cousin ever again.

Takuma was pulled from memory lane as the subway car doors opened and Aidou darted out and into the crowded street. Today was Halloween and it was the one day Humans feared nothing. Most supernatural stayed with their families, as their Fest's were family holidays. Takuma's grandfather would be at the Kuran's party, always trying to gain favor as well as find a richer, more politically powerful mate for his grandson. However, all that would change once he got Aidou alone.

The young blond exited the subway and onto the street. Takuma struggled to keep his view of his love in the crowded, costume-ridden crowd. Children squeals and drunken Human attacked his senses as he tried to focus on the blond before him. He saw Aidou duck into a dark alley and made quick to follow him. He saw Aidou enter an old brick building through the back, which was guarded by a mean looking Level C vampire. The nobleman decided to circle the building to look for a front door. He circled and struggled to get through the crowd once again but eventually found the front door. It was red with two Level C vampires guarding it, scanning the passing crowds. Takuma was shocked to see **'Bloody Moon'** in a dim, red, glow.

 _'What is Aidou doing in a place like this?'_ Takuma thought. He knew Bloody Moon. Everyone knew Bloody Moon. It was the worst kept secret of the Vampire community but it stayed because people enjoyed it.

Takuma slowly eased his way to the back of the forming line. It was still relatively short due to the club still being closed. The wait took a while but eventually the doors open and people were ushered in. Takuma felt dirty the moment he walked inside. Even though the doors had just opened, the room smelt heavily of smoke, liquor, sweat and sex. The nobleman had also had a sensitive nose. He could smell better than most vampires. Out of all the supernatural creatures, wolves had the best nose, fitting for them. It was rumored that the Ichijou blood was tainted with werewolf blood at some point in history but he paid no mind to it. As far as he was concerned, Takuma Ichijou was a vampire with an overly sensitive nose.

Takuma had been so distracted by the scents and smells, he lost track and missed the first show. He only caught a slight glimpse of a man being led to the back by a woman in purple. The stage was cleaned by who would normally be some type of busboy. Waitresses flittered around the floor, taking orders and dropping off drinks. Takuma had twice politely declined a waitress when she asked him. After that, most of the waitresses ignored him. He felt bad; obviously these girls - and a few boys - had drawn the short straw and gotten the holiday shift. From what he could see there were three waitresses, one busboy/stage boy, one bartender and five strippers. Each stripper was holding three shows tonight. It seemed busy to the noblemen but then again he had never been in a place like this before.

The stage was lit again and low music filtered through the club's speakers. This stripper was donned in a sunset orange gown and her orange hair was put in loose curls. She looked like a goddess and the music was soft. She danced around the stage as if she was floating. Suddenly, the light intensified and the music turned up beat. The woman ripped off her gown, revealing a shocking red leather lingerie set that crisscrossed her body. She was petite and thin. The men crowded the stage to get better views.

The noble acknowledged her beauty but in truth, he thought it was wasted. Men were drooling over her as she took off her clothes and danced for them. They should be drooling over her as she told a story with her body. Takuma was startled at the realization that this woman should be a model. It also startled him that she would also fit perfectly next to Shiki. He shook his head and focused on the more important task; finding Hanabusa. He tucked this information of this woman in the back of his head for now and would talk to Kaname later about her.

Once again, the stage was lit after it was cleaned. This time, mood lighting in yellow danced across the stage. Slow, sensual music started to play and Takuma found himself stuck in his seat. Despite needing to find his crush, he could not move. It would be rude to leave during another dancer's show. This was how they earned their living after all. Takuma watched the dancer along with the other men. To his shock, the dancer was a young, _male_ vampire. His skin was a creamy pale, the light along the stage glistened against him. He wore short shorts in a pale yellow. His toned, swimmer's abs danced along to the music as he moved. He wore no shirt but still, around his neck a chain sparked in the spotlight. At the end of the chain dangled a small sun gem.

Takuma picked up some customers whispering 'Sunstone'. The nobleman could only assume that was the dancer's name.

Sunstone was a beautiful man, Takuma concluded. Long legs and arms twirled with bare feet along the black stage. Finally going up to the man's face, Takuma was hit by an sense of familiarity. The man had a soft face; angled in certain ways but mostly round. His nose was small, attractive. His hair was a vibrant blond. It was styled, but Takuma saw it in a windy style, like the man spent most of his time running his fingers through it. He knew those locks were soft and normally soft curls were forced straighter by heavy hair products.

The nobleman stood and made his way closer. The scent of his love grew stronger the closer he got to the stage, as did the scent of arousal. The lecherous men around him. It came from them and made his inner beast hot with anger. How dare they look at this beautiful man? This beautiful man that belongs to Takuma.

The vampire stood at the edge of the stage, in front of the dancer. The music's tempo mimicked the noble vampire's heartbeat. It was steady, sometimes faster, then pumping slowly. Rage poured out of Takuma's pores, some of vampire customers sensed this and moved around. Even the dancer seemed to get tense with the sensation of rage around the stage area. His back was to Takuma but he could feel his eyes on him. Slowly the dancer turned, not expecting to meet the angered eyes of the older blond noble. In horror, Aidou sunk to his knees, with tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"Ichijou-san…" he whispered, bringing his hand to hide his quivering lips.

The nobleman glared, his rage spiking in harsh whips. Bodyguards came in but made no movement, there wasn't any real violence going on. Just an angry vampire that probably just found out his boyfriend was a stripper. It had happened before; it was nothing new to them.

Takuma however was using all his control to keep from lashing out. Though he stared at barely clothed, teary-eyed Hanabusa Aidou, his anger was toward the men that dared to stare at his love. Hanabusa was _his_ , damn it!

"Hanabusa…"

* * *

Hanabusa flinched at the cold tone of the nobleman he had admired for so long. He looked down, unable to rise his head from the weight of his shame. He hid his face, and tried to cover his body as much as possible. He was dirty. With a sudden need to bath, Hanabusa took off and raced to the dressing rooms. He reached the one he shared with four other dancers and slammed the door behind him. He was going to be fired tonight, despite picking up the holiday shift at last minute. Madame would not care if his father had just passed; dancers must stay on the floor until their show is finished or if they take a customer to the playrooms.

The blond vampire sobbed as he crumpled to the floor. He curled around himself in the middle of the room. How could he be so stupid? He would never be able to return home. His father would have to shun him in order to keep the little bit of respect they still held in the vampire world. Takuma would inform Kaname-sama and Aidou would be removed from the court. No one would want him.

First his mother, then his cousin, and now the rest of his family.

He would be all alone. Amethyst hadn't been seen in weeks. Lady Imperial was struggling with his disappearance. Those two were his last friends, of course they didn't know he was a nobility.

Doing his best to quiet his sobs, he struggled to breath. Takuma Ichijou was the right hand man to Kaname Kuran. The Ichijou family was the most important noble family out there, under the Royals and the rest of Purebloods that is. Each head has always been an important political figure in the vampire world. They were traditional and respectable. Some said that when the Purebloods die out, the Ichijou family is to take the role as President of the vampire world. Aidou had idolized Takuma. Kaname was also his ideal but Takuma, well, he was reachable. He was so perfect, bright and kind, even in the light of his grandfather most likely corruption. He was always smiling, and warm. When Akatsuki was forced out, Takuma was the one to help Aidou through the loneliness.

Hanabusa jumped when Takuma slated open the door, red eyed and pissed off. The older blond was furious and Hanabusa backed away from him. Hanabusa gulped, tears spilling down from his crystal blue eyes. "Ichijou-san…" he sobbed out, "please, I am so sorry." His sobs turned to whispers as Takuma just stared down on him.

Hanabusa couldn't tell what was going through the man's mind.

Takuma was furious. His vision was red and he couldn't stop himself. Rage was taking over. How _dare_ those men stare at his mate? How dare they, this was his mate.

"Ichijou-san…" Aidou whispered, suddenly finding his back up against the wall, before sinking down to the floor.

Takuma huffed before stomping over to his mate. Kneeling down, he took his mate into his arms and lifted him up. With a yelped, Aidou found himself in Takuma's arms; he linked his arms around the noble's neck. He buried his face in his shoulder and shivered as they left the building.

The shorter male wasn't sure where they were going, but his instincts were telling him that Takuma wouldn't hurt him. He could feel the rush of the wind whipping against his thighs and arms. Thankfully, his ice powers kept him from freezing too much.

Twenty minutes later, the wind had stopped and Takuma was standing still. Aidou peaked his head up and saw a tearful sight.

They were in his mother's garden. The flowers were holding on against the cold weather. Their normally bright yellow petals were cast in moonlit shadows that almost made them golden in reflections. Takuma set the ice wielder down and let him taking a moment to collect himself.

"Sunflowers," Hanabusa whispered, tears in his eyes. He turned to face the man that had just most likely cost him his job but he couldn't stop the smile. Takuma's eyes were still red, but his body was visibly less tense.

Takuma hummed and step closer to the ice vampire, pleased when he didn't step away. Vampires were primal creatures. One-thing that humans tend to forget about in their crazed, romanticized vampire fantasies. While Vampires of today's world are by far more civilized then some of their ancestors, so are humans to part, their base instincts were still there. The hunt excited them on a primal level and taking a mate was the most exciting hunt of all.

Vampires mated for all eternity. It didn't need to be on any special ground. A bond would form no matter where the vampires stood. The stronger the Vampires passion for one another, the stronger the bond. Weak bonds were easier to sever but still caused pain. Unwanted bonds caused pain for both parties, to the point of death. However, strong bonds, Takuma hummed, they were meant to last. After all, vampires lived for pretty much forever.

Takuma stepped closer and closer until he and his soon to be mate were centimeters away from one another. Their breathes danced together in brief puffs.

Hanabusa could sense the shift in their relationship as his body began to hum. His body was reacting to Takuma because he was an Omega Vampire. This Rank of Vampires reacts differently. They go into a cycle similar to heat when they are about to Mated to someone.

Vampires were ranked on their status level by family ties but at birth, they are given two other ranks, their gender and the Rank. Therefore, Vampires are three things, their Gender, their Status and their Rank. Gender was simple; boy or girl. Status was passed down from parent to child; Level C, B, Pureblood, etc. Rank is something that comes from their past. Their Ancestors would travel in Vampire packs or Covens together. They would hunt and sleep together. The Coven was structure through these Ranks. There would be one Alpha, and his Mate; the Alpha's Mate. Usually the Alpha would take a Beta but sometimes they would take an Omega. The Omega are rare as only males are Ranked with Omega. Omega's were special because they are the only male able birth with ease but could always carry pureblood children from Vampires and Humans or truthfully any creature. Omegas can become pregnant from both Vampires and Humans, unlike other Vampires that must be mated with another Vampire with a strong enough bond to create a child. Omegas were similar to Purebloods that way, seeing as how Purebloods can impregnate anyone they so choose.

Hanabusa whimpered as his body started to heat up. The heat caused discomfort for the ice vampire. "Ichijou-san," he pleaded, resting his head on Takuma's shoulder.

"Hush, love," Takuma whispered and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, his eyes burning brighter, "I will take care of you."

Takuma gently laid Hanabusa back, the flowers seemingly giving way to create a bed for the lovers. The almost full Moon shone over them as they made their vow of love to one another.

The green-eyed Vampire kissed down his mate's neck and body as he swiftly re-moved the disgusting apparel that his love was forced to wear. He moved slow and steady, pressing light feather like kisses on his love's stomach, Hanabusa sucking in at the feeling. Takuma could spend hours worshipping the younger male's body. His skin was soft and pale as the moon rays around.

At Hanabusa's whimper, Takuma moved back up and allowed his mate to tug and pull his jacket off. Their lips met in a tender, passion-filled kiss. Tongues danced together as Takuma was stripped of his tie, and button down shirt. The articles of clothing were thrown aside, of no use to the lovers now.

All that matter was each other. They had no need for words. Their bodies doing the talking. Aidou undid the elder's belt and then helped him wiggle out of his pants, his straining erection pulling at his boxers.

When both were rid of their clothes, Takuma pulled back enough to see his love. His pale skin spotted with tiny love bites, his lips plump from the kisses their shared, his cheeks red; embarrassed from being admired. His body was flushed with the heat and his own erection stood proud, leaking tiny amounts of pre-cum.

"My love, you are beautiful." Takuma let out a whisper and leaned back in to steal a soft kiss.

Aidou pouted, bringing his eyebrows together. He placed fingers on the elders lips, stopping the feather kisses, "Why me?" the ice wielder whispered, his eyes unsure.

Takuma was stunned, "Why you? Why not you? Hanabusa Aidou, you are the most brilliant man I know. You're beautiful, strong, gentle and kind. You play dumb to have people fawn over you even though you can spin out numerous equations to the create the substance that keeps our people alive and on the good side of the hunters," Aidou flushed at the recognition of his achievement of creating the Blood Tablets. "Hanabusa Aidou, you are the sun that I want to wake to in the evening, you are the arms I wanted to sleep wrapped in to the night. You are the one I want. I love everything about you, from you crazy antics to you saddest moments." The confession turned to whispered promises with peppering kisses in between.

Happy tears spilled from crystal eyes. "I love you too, Takuma." Aidou sobbed, wrapping his arms around the others neck. They kissed, bodies meshing. Takuma pulled back and pressed two fingers to the Aidou's lips, "Suck." he commanded and Aidou complied. He slipped the digits into his mouth and sucked greedily.

Takuma pulled his fingers free and then slowly trailed them down Aidou's smooth chest and played circles into his thighs. The younger man moaned and arched into the touch. The green-eyed vampire peppered his love's neck with hickeys and slid a finger into his lover. He felt the tight muscles clenched around the intrusion.

He made quick, gentle strokes to make his love loosen for him. He added the second finger with a yelp from Aidou. "Takuma!" He dug his heels and clawed at the dirt beneath him. The two kissed and Takuma removed his fingers after a few more strokes. The Omega whimpered and the older male sent sweet hushed words into his ears.

"I love you so much." Takuma whispered as he entered his lover. When they were united together, an unknown heat took them over. They rutted together like starved animals. As they drew closer to their climax, their fangs elongated. Takuma bent his head to Aidou's neck and sucked on the tender spot. The perfect spot for lay his mark. He nibbled on the area, continuing to rut against his lover, hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

Takuma moaned against the younger blond's neck. His fangs ached as his teased the skin. Slowly, he pierced the flesh, blood exploded on his tongue like a new mint. It was a reflection of his mate's powers. His mate was so strong, so powerful. The sensation made him harder so he thrusted faster into his lover, moaning as more blood filled his mouth.

Aidou had his own fangs lengthen and punctured Takuma's neck. Blood poured into the ice wielders mouth, it was warm and safe, similar to his now mate.

Their bond was forming. Under the near Full Moon of the Fest ton Progónon. Their ancestors smiled down on them and approved their mate-ship. The bond formed was stronger than any would have thought. Years of stealing glances, secret crushes helped form the bond of true love.

Nyx blessed their union as they made love under her moon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kuran mansion, Kaname watch his friend leave, glad that his friend would finally find happiness. Turning, he headed upstairs to his old room. Yuki was coming home; she would come to find him when she returned. Instead, he turned his attention to finding more clues on Zero's disappearance. He already searched up and down that apartment, along with revisiting and revisiting that place. He had Rima search all over the Bloody Moon. Nothing had truly come up except hunters. He was now researching the numerous books in his family's library for any and all hunter related. The prince didn't find much though. Most of the hunter history they knew was what their ancestors wrote from times of war and most of it was wrong.

He spent a few hours researching but he heard the telltale signs that Yuki came home. The slam of the door, the squeal and call of 'Nii-san'. He couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face, despite the drama that was going on in his life, and how much he missed Zero. Let alone, how much it killed him that their bond was half-formed.

"Nii-san!" Yuki burst into his room.

"Yuki," Kaname said softly and stood to hug his sister.

Their hug was brief, when they pulled away, Yuki frowned. "Nii-san, what's up? You seem troubled?"

Kaname shook his head, "Nothing you should worry about."

Yuki bounced on the edge of Kaname's bed as he took as seat as well. "Nii-san..."

"Yuki, please leave this be. It's time for family and celebration." Kaname pleaded.

Yuki pouted but let the topic slide. She allowed Kaname to distract her with questions school and her friends. Sayori and she were getting closer with each passing month. There was a new teacher that scared the students with his rout attitude, eschpeially the night class students, or the vampire students. Kaname knew that Kaien Cross used to the most famous hunter and created Cross Academy as a school to show that humans and vampires could co-exist. He figured that Cross probably hired a hunter to show good faith to the Hunters Association.

That was basically how Kaname spent his night, listening to Yuki talk about school and her friends all night until topics switch to the Fest and how exciting it was to home with the family. They eventually went separate ways and Kaname turned out the light a the sun rose and discovered that he could not sleep.

The howl of his unfinished bond plagued him and the thoughts of his poor mate slowly failing into madness. He tossed and turned all night with nightmares of the silver haired beauty being tortured slowly.


	9. It's Like You're a Leech

**Authors Note: Hello lovelies! So here it is! Finally, chapter 9 is here! I'm so sorry it took so long. I can't promise when chapter 10 will be out but I am working on it. I'm trying to write longer chapters so unfortunately that takes longer. Please let me know what you think and enjoy :) - Leo**

Kaname bolted up as the sun was high in the sky, he had been asleep for at least few hours after tossing and turning. His skin was on fire. His throat raw as he screamed bloody murder. The scream was filled with aguish and terror. It was as if he had woken up from a deep sleep. Kaname recognized the feeling as blood lust. The demon inside him clawing at his throat, starving for human blood.

His legs were tangled in his sheets, but he squirmed until he was released and flopped onto the deep mahogany wood floors. He groaned as his body ached when slightly cooled down from the cold floors. His body shook, it was an odd feeling for him; being weak and out of control. His fangs burst through his gums in an animal like fashion. He shakily stands on his feet as if his body had a mind of its own. The only thing driving him was the blood that he could hear, smell and sense down the hall.

The house around him was quiet, not that he could hear anything other than the blood pumping in his ears.

"Nii-san…" Kaname looked up. The sweet blood was closer. His vision was hazy with red and his body shook the closer he got. He reached out and placed his cold hands on tiny shoulders, "Nii-san…" the echo came again, "Is something wrong?" The starved prince looked up, was his prey talking to him? How pathetic. Like he would spare such a good meal.

Sickly, he smiled, showing off his large fangs, glistening in the peaks of sunlight through the curtains. All was quiet, he counted one, two, three heartbeats before lunging in, aiming for the pale neck before him.

What happened next was so fast; it took all of Kaname will to focus. There was a shriek and bodies falling to the floor. He was flung back and held down by three, four, possibly five other creatures. He thrashed and tried to pull himself free but he felt so weak he could not.

"Kaname!" An angry roar echoed, it sounded so familiar to him but yet not familiar at all. "Kaname! Control yourself!" The prince recognized the voice as male, something of authority above him, but the thirst for blood was so strong. He could not control himself. The only thing he could think of was the pumping blood around him. He was restrained against the wall, with physical arms and powers that could only belong to a Pureblood.

…

Haruka stared at his son. This vampire that stood before him was not his little boy. This was not the man he had watched grow up, had seen him taking his first steps. No, this was the vampire of olden days. The times that some wanted to bring back.

His eyes were so red, they shone through the darkest corner. His fangs were so long they mirrored a tigers. Haruka realized with horror that his son looked like a starved E. His heart started to beat faster. This doesn't happen to Purebloods. Nothing happens to Purebloods. They were Purebloods. This happened to lesser vampires. Despite his preaching, Haruka knew they ranked higher and they were powerful. What Kaname was showing was similar to Madness, a symptom of loosing ones Mate. But Kaname didn't have a Mate and even Purebloods who lost their Mates wouldn't react like this…they went mad yes but it reflected in a killing spree…lets just say most Purebloods haven't lost their Mates recently. Haruka panicked. Did his son have a Mate? How could he not know?

As the servants and his powers help restrain Kaname, Haruka reached for more help and observed the damage. Yuki was in tears; some of the female servants were trying to console her. Others stood around, in fear and confusion. Finally, Haruka laid his eyes on his wife.

Jurri stood at a distance. Despite the startling wake up, her hair flowed down her back in perfect waves. She wasn't fazed by the situation. She actually looked disgusted by the whole scene. Haruka huffed but said nothing as his wife chose to stand on the sidelines once again. She had always been a very hands off mother. Jurri was only around when it was expected from society. Image was everything to the Pureblood Queen.

"Yuki," Haruka called, he needed another Purebloods help. Kaname was getting more violent as time went on. "I need your help." His little girl was shaking. She was afraid, afraid of her own brother. Haruka heart ached, both of his children were in so much pain and he could do nothing to help them. "Please little one. Your brother is in so much pain," his voice broke, the strain on his powers growing. Kaname roared as he fought those that held him, digging his claws into them. Fear, blood, sweat and power hung in the air and Yuki refused to move.

Yuki turned away, and Haruka's heart sank. His poor children. Haruka turned around and faced his son. He was going to have to try and make Kaname sleep. Haruka was a Pureblood and he was decently strong, however, forcing ones will on another was difficult for even some of the strongest Purebloods. He had seen Kaname do it before and then forbid him from ever doing it again. Rido could do it as well but had stopped after Senri had come into his life.

Haruka pushed and pushed. Imposing a will on someone was taxing the imposers body, mind and soul. Kaname thrashed even harder, the feeling off an intruder in his mind making him angrier. The mind was a complex place and one had to weave through the path in order to find the correct one to leave the will.

Sweat began to drip down the king's forehead when suddenly something snapped in Kaname's mind and he went lax. The servants holding him had crumbled under the prince's weight and from exhaustion. Haruka turned and saw Rido and Shizuka. Rido had small beads of sweat down his face and Shizuka looked winded. Haruka gulped. Kaname was known to be stubborn, his mind was well guarded, but taking three Purebloods to force a will on someone was never heard of.

Rido shot forward and helped Haruka up, wrapping an arm around his brother and Shizuka did the same for Yuki. The Hiro princess guided her niece back to her room, sharing one look with her husband in understanding. They had a few ideas on what was going on. Their bond hummed with worry and concern. Years ago, Rido and Shizuka Mated on a Fest. Their bond was stronger than anyone knew or understood.

Haruka leaned into his elder brother, thankful for the support as his legs felt like jelly. He caught eyes with Jurri, whose lips were thinned and eyes shone with distaste. She crossed her delicate arms and turned away without a word. Haruka clenched his jaw at her, biting his tongue once again at her attitude towards their children. Rido saw the exchange between his younger siblings but said nothing as he helped Haruka towards his private study.

Once in the study, Haruka was sat in a plush chair that had long ago molded to his shape. He sighed with relief as his aching body was allowed to relax. The brothers sat in silence for a few moments before Rido broke it.

"Haruka, tell me what is going on? With Kaname and you and Jurri." Rido sat across his brother, the afternoon sun beams streaming in through semi-closed blinds, warming his feet. Haruka sighed again, this time in defeat. It was time to come clean about everything. The stress on his body was too much paired with his secrets. First, was to tell his brother about Kaname.

"I believe Kaname has a Mate," he swallowed, "and either that Mate has died, or…turned into an E." Rido pressed his lips together and nodded, he had thought the same.

"Their bond is probably incomplete as well." he offered and the vampire King looked away.

"How could I not realize my little boy had a Mate? What kind of Father am I?" Haruka whispered.

Rido smiled a little, "Haruka, Otōto, you are a wonderful father. Kaname is an adult, he makes his own decisions, and finds his own relationships. Senri does the same." When Haruka's mood didn't increase, he tried to share some of his own worries. "I'm pretty sure Senri has a girlfriend that he refuses to tell me about, despite me bugging him about it." Haruka smiled a little at that.

He could remember the constant bugging he received from Rido in their younger years about his romance life.

He sighed at that, remembering that beautiful silver haired man he had fallen in love with. "Haruka," Rido said, and left his brother to fill in. There wasn't much they could do for Kaname now, it was time to move on to Haruka and Jurri.

He licked his lips and moved on. "Jurri and I are not Mated." Rido's eyes widened.

"But you had the ceremony!" He exclaimed, shaken. Each Royal couple had a Mating Ceremony following their marriage. It was a happy time in the Vampire Community, many of the other Supernatural creatures higher status members attended the Ceremony as well.

Haruka nodded his head, "Yes, but it didn't take," he sighed, "because I was already Mated to someone else and Jurri was not true in her Mating Vows."

Rido breathed out slowly. He wasn't sure how to take in this information. Jurri had always been materialistic. He saw that as she treasured him when he was still in line for the throne but moved to Haruka as soon as he was named heir. "I know Jurri, and her vows not being true…well that actually is very Jurri." Rido sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "But you..already Mated? To who?"

Haruka couldn't help the soft smile on his lips as he thought of soft skin, and even softer hair, the color of new, silver snow laying on the ground. "His name is Kano…and he was a hunter."

Rido's eyes widened. "A hunter?"

Haruka shrugged, "Sort of, he was the son of one and he was starting to train to become one. He didn't want to but it was tradition." Haruka nearly spat the last word. The vampire king had never been a fan of tradition, one of which is keeping the Kuran bloodline alive. This meant marrying his sister. "He wanted out, I wanted out." Rido raised an eyebrow at that but let his brother continue. "I wasn't happy here." Haruka explained, "I didn't want the throne. I was happy to let you keep it." Haruka sighed and looked out the window. Sun beginning to sink, the yellow rays turning orange as it hid behind trees and went to wake the western world. "I was younger and Kano was younger, not by much but still younger. He was wild, a rebel and so brave." Haruka couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips as he thought of his first love, his only love. It was a wonderful time, when he was with Kano.

"Tell me," Rido said, "I want to hear everything."

Haruka sighed, "It was a long time ago…"

Flashback

A young, 16 year old Haruka was being fit for a tuxedo. There was to be a ball in the next few nights. This ball was to announce his brothers engagement to some pureblood heiress and to announce his claim to the throne. Haruka didn't care though. He hated balls no matter the reason. He loved his brother but hated his so called fiancé. He had only met her once but it left a bad impression. She was after the Kuran name not his brothers heart. Rido deserved more. However, the only other option was Jurri, Haruka's twin sister, which made sure to let everyone know. Jurri was the perfect lady in waiting for their mother and she was a pain in Haruka's ass. Constantly pestering him to the perfect prince. Well, fuck being a prince let alone being the perfect prince.

Yes, Haruka hated balls, but then again he hated everything about being royal.

"Ow." He said as the seamstress was hemming the suit jacket and pricked his arm.

"Oh! Forgive me, my lord!" the poor level C vampire begged, her voice trembling.

Haruka rolled his eyes, "It's fine." He snapped, pulling his arm away and sucking on the spot that was pricked. He looked in the mirror and scowled behind his arm, he looked like a fluffy court boy. His suit was a deep grey with blood red lining. The coat was cut to fit his growing frame perfectly with two tail dropping back to meet the back of his knees. The shirt was a crisp white with a high collar. A blood red vest fit firmly on his chest and was nearly squeezing his ribs to dust. It hurt the young pureblood to breathe sometimes. His trousers, while too long still, were the same grey as the jacket and were loose. The seamstress had yet to start on the trousers.

As Haruka glared at his reflection he heard a chuckle and flicked his eyes, catching his brothers mismatched eyes. "My, baby brother, you really look dashing in your new suit."

Haruka growled, pivoting on his heel, he ripped the fabric of his trousers from the seamstresses hands. She whimpered as the princes anger grew. "Shut up, Rido! I don't care what you have to say! It's all your stupid fault! Why do you need to get married! Just do the deed and move on. Don't drag me through this crappy formal shit."

Rido mercifully motioned for the seamstress to leave, which she did in at a fast pace. "Haruka, what crawled up your ass?" he questioned after the door clicked closed. Haruka just groaned and dramatically threw himself along the couch in the dressing room. Rido just smiled at his brother, "Look, I know you don't like these things but I can't help it. Mother's very excited about it."

Haruka just groaned very loudly into the couch as protest. Rido just sat beside him and ran his hand through his brothers hair. "There, there, it's only for a few hours, I think you'll survive. Besides, it's not even until next week." Haruka leaned up and huffed.

"It's still stupid." He complained.

Rido just shook his head. "Well suck it up kiddo, it's what you get for being born into royalty." With that Rido stood up and headed toward the door.

Haruka sat completely up, "Rido," he whispered, the other man stopping at the door, "what if…what if I don't want to…" Haruka was afraid to ask his brother what if he didn't want to be royalty anymore.

"Otouto, what is it?" Rido asked in a soft voice,

Haruka shook his head, "Never mind, it's stupid."

Rido looked doubtful but let it slide. Haruka had a temper, the one thing the young boy seemed to have in common with their father, and Rido didn't want to push it. As of now, Haruka barely spoke to their father and vice versa. "Well, if you ever do want to talk, I'm always here for you."

The younger smiled and with that Rido left his brother alone in the dressing room.

Haruka looked out the window. It was facing the back on his family's land and he caught sight of the horses milling around. He hadn't been riding in a while, perhaps it was time to start up again.

Twenty minutes later, Haruka was dressed in his riding uniform and headed out to the horse barn. His riding boots clamping down the hall as he run along wooden floors.

"Haruka." Came the demanding, ruff voice of his father. Haruka halted instantly, gritting his teeth. He hadn't been aware his father was in his study, the room he had just ran passed. "Haruka, come here." His father commanded. Slowly, Haruka made his way into his fathers study, the young boy tight lipped and itching for wind in his face and a high school of saddle rush.

He moved forward until he stood straight as a rod five feet before his father's large dark wood desk. The man himself equally imposing sitting behind it in a leather bound chair, writing down on papers. Both the desk and man were neat and organized. The man had not a hair out of place as he signed on the dotted lines of the papers before him.

Haruka stood in silence as he looked on at his father, heart pounding. King Daichi Kuran was a strict and fair king. His people both feared and admired him. He was a fierce warrior and a hardened king. He was the fifth son. In his time, the world was at war. The Second Great War, where hunters, humans and mythic creatures a like fought against one another. This time, the hunters won and forced the 'mythological' creatures into hiding. Though King Daichi was working to make their lives comfortable. He had formed peace treaties with numerous supernatural creatures.

Now, Creatures as they had decided to be called, were living in peace among humans. Well, sort of. Creatures just weren't as public with what they are as they once were. Now, they were just stories to humans. Works of fiction. The only humans that remember and know about Creatures are Hunters, a dying breed because of a curse. But that curse is for a different time.

Haruka pursed his lips as ten minutes of silence passed. Kami, how he hated this man. The king finished signing his last paper and then put his quill down. He straightened some papers before folding his hands on his desk and pinning his son with his red wine eyes. "So, my second heir Haruka," the king started and Haruka tensed, he could already tell, he wasn't going to like this talk. "You're now 16,"

"I've been 16 for months now."

"Don't interrupt." Daichi stressed, his eyes flashing red. Haruka shut his mouth and nodded, "Now, you're a man. Old enough for more responsibility. However, you're not responsible enough for the charge I want to give you." Haruka clenched his jaws. "So, in order to teach you responsibility, I'm sending you to training camp. You will work under General Kain. He will turn you into a warrior, fit for leading the army when the time comes."

The room was filled with silence.

"What!" Haruka shouted, losing his perfectly straight posture. "You want me to what? What about I want? Besides, we're in a time of peace! You're crazy!" Haruka argued, ignoring as his father stood from behind his desk.

"Haruka Kuran, you were born from me and therefore will do as I say."

Haruka rolled his eyes, "Actually, I was born from Mother and I have this thing called free will. I'm not Rido, you have nothing that I want enough to do as you say."

Daichi's eyes glowed red as he said, "I have more then enough to make you do as I want."

"No, you don't. I am my own person-" Faster than a lighting strike, Daichi was in front of his son, hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Listen to me, boy." The king hissed. "You are my heir, I am your sire. I am bloody king and you will do as I say or you will regret it. I will take everything you love away. Everything. So you will go train under General Kain and then when you are done, you will come back and marry who I tell you too. Am I understood?" The threats and entire conversation was said in a level, angry voice, and bright shining red eyes. Haruka could barely breathe let alone speak. The hand around his neck so tight, his vision was starting to blur. It took all his might to nod and only then was his released, dropping to the floor like dead weight. As he breathed in raspy breaths, his throat burning from the sudden rush of oxygen. "Get out of my sight. You report tomorrow morning to the combat arena." With that, his father turned and went back to that second throne of his.

Haruka scrabbled to his feet and bolted out of the office, down the hall, skipping stairs and racing past the garden. His mother and sister were having tea there and were confused by his fast pace. Haruka's mother pursed her lips, knowing exactly what had happened, again. Rido was also in the garden and gritted his teeth. His damn father, always upsetting his little brother. The elder sibling was going to go after the younger but got distracted by their younger sister, who had once again attached herself to his arm, awkwardly pressing her chest against him.

"Jurri, I need to go check on Haru." He said softly.

"But Rido-ani! You promised to have tea with me!" The girl whined, "Haruka needs to grow up and he'll never do that with you babying him all the time! It's why Daddy needs to yell at him everyday."

Rido huffed but relented, giving Jurri what she wanted.

While his family sat on traditions, Haruka had raced to the barn and in record time had his horse saddled and ready to go. As soon as he was situated on his horse, a deep chocolate stallion that Haruka had named Yuuki at a young age. He had always liked that name.

Yuuki ran along side creeks, streams and rivers. Hills peaked out over the horizon, only giving way to giant trees that sprouted around them, breaking them away from the Kuran land. They sped on, the sun driving further away. They didn't stop until Yuuki realized that his dirt wasn't going to. The majestic beast halted, the force flinging the distraught prince forward, who landed roughly on the cold, muddy ground. "Yuuki!" the prince whined, bringing his right arm to his chest. **(A/N: Brave feeling anyone?)**

The horse just replied with his own whine. He beat his hooves on the ground, rearing back. Something had spooked him. Haruka stood, his clothes torn and muddy. His body ached and eyes stung. He favored his right side, his shoulder protesting at any movement. Yuuki and Haruka had been together since they were young. A child Haruka begging his father to spare the colt and gift him as a birthday present. Yes it had been eight years since Haruka found Yuuki, a young just born colt with a dead mother. The struggle to get his father to agree to keep the colt was a battle, the only one he had ever won. Animals and vampires don't usually get along, perhaps the fact that Yuuki hated everyone but Haruka made him special. It was the first time Haruka had felt special to anyone, well, except Rido.

Rido had a barn built for Yuuki and Haruka would spend hours of the day there, thought recently less and less. There was a time that Haruka was sure Rido was jealous by the amount of time he spent with Yuuki.

But, back to the matters at hand. They weren't alone in these woods. The forest that surrounded the Kuran castle was thick and dark. The king kept pushing back the borders to keep hunters from using it as cover. Yuuki and Haruka had stopped in a small clearing, barely big enough to fit a small carriage in. The young prince could feel his arm getting better but it would still be an hour before he was in any condition to really fight. Haruka didn't have any control on his powers and his strength was minimal. Perhaps he should take his fathers training demands more seriously.

Haruka felt unnaturally nervous. He had always been surrounded by guards and his brother. He was now alone with no way to defend himself. Still, he put on a brave face and in the most authoritative voice he said, "I know you're out there." He flinched when his voice cracked. 'Damn puberty.' He thought.

The thing that came next was not what he was expecting, Laughter and it was beautiful. Haruka pivoted ever so slightly so he was facing the sound. The trees moved in slight breeze. Just beyond the shadows, he could see a figure. "Show yourself!" He screeched.

The laughter continued as the figure moved closer towards him. The sound was sweet and airy, it carried on the wind like a soft melody. The figure left the shadows and the sight before him nearly knocked Haruka to his knees.

The last rays for the sun cast a glow over the new comer. A boy. A boy with hair that was silver like a fresh snow storm. It framed his face perfectly, but hid his eyes. He was pale, but not a sickly pale but a soft satin cream. It look soft to the touch. He was small, younger than Haruka for sure. His clothes were tailored to him though. They suited him, simple and clean. He was like an angel with the sun's glow behind him. A smile graced his lips.

"Well, you look a little…" he titled his head, silver strands dancing across his eyes, "dirty." He grimaced. "What happened to you? Other then your first day of puberty." He said with a smirk.

Haruka blushed, "I am a man." was all he could say, his brain not thinking anything else at the moment, still distracted by the others glow.

"Sure you are." The boy giggled, moving closer and out of the light. "Well, man, my name is Kano.

"H-Haru." The little prince said, deciding to not give his name to the stranger.

"Well, H-Haru, it's nice to meet you." The boy stood in front of him. The two were silent, slowly taking in the other. Yuuki whined from behind them, kicking at the ground. Haruka instantly turned and went to his dear friend. "Is he yours?" Kano asked, eyes widening.

Haruka nodded, focusing on calming his friend. "He's not a people horse." Haru commented.

Kano raised an eyebrow, "People horse?" he said doubtfully. "Well, he surely likes you." He moved closer to the pair. The horse seemingly calming as the other boy pet him, whispering to him.

"Yeah," Haruka said softly with a smile, "he's one of my most trusted friends."

Kano snorted, "So you have no friends? Not surprised."

Haruka tensed, pivoting sharply on his heel, "I have friends!" he protested.

Kano laughed, crossing his arms, "Yeah sure you do. Tell me, what are they like? These friends of yours," the boy said circling the horse and Haruka, "are they also you family?"

Haruka blushed, thinking to his older brother, who he considered his best friend. "No." He said in a huff.

Kano smiled, "Servants then?"

Haruka stuttered, "What makes you think I have servants?" he demanded, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

Kano just raised an eyebrow, "You have a horse, a tailored riding outfit and a custom saddle." He stated bluntly. Haruka's blush grew deeper as Kano picked him apart. He knew he was wealthy, but that didn't mean he liked to flaunt it. That was more his mother and sister.

The young prince said nothing and just turned his attention back to the horse, who soaked it up. Kano hummed before joining the prince, standing on his toes to pet the horses back. Haruka was startled and instantly prepared for Yuuki to throw a fit. Surprisingly, the horse was clam and just took the attention given. The boys were quiet for a while. "He's beautiful." whispered Kano.

Haruka nodded, looking over at Kano, the sun giving him a glow again. The prince just smiled, "Yeah, beautiful."

 _End flashback_

Rido blinked as his brothers voice trailed off. He had been quiet the entire story but knew there was still so much more. "Wait!" He exclaimed, causing Haruka to jump and stare at his older brother, "You're telling me, you fell in love with a random boy in the woods because your old horse liked him?" Rido said standing.

Haruka just shrugged. "Yes, I guess if you want to word it that way." Rido just groaned.

"Okay, baby brother, lame." Rido said, beginning to pace, "and then second," he said leaning over the back of the chair, staring at his brother, "there is no way that's where the story ends."

Haruka glared and said, "No of course not, but I'm not telling you the rest."

Rido gapped at his brother, "Haruka! Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two brothers continued to fight about finishing the story, unaware of the eyes that watched them.

Though down the hall, was a very distraught princess.

 _Down the Hall_

Yuki had only seen her brother angry once in her entire life and that is when Jurri went to hit her after she cut her hair shoulder length. Never had she seen him in pain. He was always happy around her; Kaname was her silly, goofy, and loving big brother.

So here she was, crying on her aunt's shoulder as her brother lay in pain not even three doors away from her. "Yuki," her aunt cooed softly, "it's alright dear. Kaname will be alright."

Yuki just sobbed, "But you didn't see him! Not really. He looked…he looked…" she struggled to breathe.

Shizuka sighed, "He looked like the E that attacked you when you were a little girl." When it was said aloud, Yuki only cried harder. She hated to compare her brother to that monster but there was no other explanation. They sat like that for a few more hours, Shizuka just soothing the girl. It was not until the moon was high in the sky that Yuki had cried herself to sleep on the Hio Princess' shoulder. The cherry blossom lover simply tucked the girl in, placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and quietly left the room.

She quietly made her way down the hall. The woman was on a hunt. She loved Yuki and Kaname like they were her own. Now if only their mother loved them as much. She easily found the woman in question.

Jurri sat in her room, at her vanity. She was dressed for the day. Her dress was long, flowing yet fit her figure precisely. Her long hair was down in perfect waves, framing her face like a painted picture. "Shizuka." Jurri stated like she had tasted something horrible.

"Jurri." Shizuka stated back to her, "Yuki, is finally asleep, though she'll probably have nightmares."

Jurri pressed her lips together, "Well, hopefully you put cucumbers on her eyes to prevent puffiness from setting in, then she should be just fine."

Shizuka bared her teeth, "She just saw her brother go savage and you're concerned on whether or not her eyes are puffy?" she hissed at her sister-in-law. "What kind of mother are you?"

Jurri turned and faced the other woman. She smiled, "I'm a smart mother. Not only that but I'm a queen. A mother who is a queen who is raising the future king and queen. So, yes I'm worried about her puffy eyes. It doesn't look very good."

The Hio princess saw red. How dare she treat her children like that? Shizuka was ready to boil over. Before she could, however, her mate walked through the door.

"Shizuka," he said and instantly his voice calmed her. She looked at her mate, pinks eyes piercing red and blue, "may I speak with my sister, love?" he asked quietly. The white-haired pureblood pressed her lips but left the room despite her anger. Rido didn't say anything, watching his love leave, feeling her emotions flair. He sighed before facing his sister. "Jurri." he said cooly. His sister and mate never did get along, and he doubted they ever would.

"Brother," Jurri stated back, "so lovely of your mate to check in with me. After," she sighed, sitting down and bowing her hair a little, "what happened with Kaname being so dreadful, it was nice to know someone in this family still loved me." She said, a quiver in her voice. Rido pressed his lips, knowing that Jurri was just looking for attention and sympathy. "After all, my husband disappeared rather quickly after the whole ordeal." she commented.

Rido clenched his jaw, "Haruka dealt with his emotions in privacy, away from judgement. Unlike what you did, Jurri." he said through his boiling anger. It was no true secret that Haruka was his favorite sibling.

Jurri raised her head, chocolate brown eyes staring straight at him, "Jurri? That's right; you stopped considering me a little sister a long time ago." The woman said, not a hint of emotion in her eyes. A smirk graced her lips as she leaned back against her vanity. "Did your precious baby brother come to you in tears, Rido?"

Rido straightened his spine, "He was obviously upset, his son was in pain, not that his wife, or his son's mother, cared." He pinned his sister with a glare, her smirk not leaving.

"Well, I guess my son should think before he goes against my plan."

Rido licked his lips and smiled, "Well, your plan is fucked."

Jurri just raised an eyebrow, "And how is my plan, as you crudely put, fucked?"

Rido gave his sister a wicked smile and happily informed her, "Your son found his soul mate." Instantly, Jurri's smile dropped and Rido's widened. "Now, I suggest you get some rest, sister. You're looking a little…" Rido shrugged, "well, bland." He bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Oh, and Jurri?" He turned back and warned his sister, "Next time, don't pick a fight with Shizuka, I won't save you again." And with that he left.

Jurri began to shake, her anger slowly going out of control. Behind her, the mirror began to vibrate. Her eyes turned a bright red and her fangs peaked out of her month. She gripped the back of her chair, the metal bending under her strength. Suddenly, the mirror cracked, small shards dancing against the light and landed around her. It seemed to snap her out of her anger. Once again the cool and calm mask of the Queen fell into place.

She took three calming breathes before standing, glass pieces that landed on her fell to the ground only to be stepped on as she took her leave. Her eyes darkened, anger still coursing through her veins, but much more in control. She had work to do if she wanted to save her plan.

 _The Infirmary_

In another wing of the Kuran home, was the infirmary. A decent sized room with three beds for the Royal family when injured or sick. It hadn't been used in centuries. Yet there was no dust in the room, as it was fully taken care of and stocked on a regular basis. One of the bed were in use. The young prince lay flat on his back, tucked tightly into the bed. His arms and legs tied down to prevent him from getting up again.

Senri Shiki sat by his cousins side. The noble watched with a blank face as he saw sweat bullets drip down the princes face. Senri narrowed his eyes, Purebloods don't sweat and they don't go insane. Something was wrong with his cousin, and he was going to find out. He turned his head slightly as he heard the door behind him open slightly and then close a few moments later. He heard the shuffle of feet as they approached the bed.

"Yuki," Senri said with a sigh, "you shouldn't be here." he continued.

The princess didn't say anything and just stared at her brother before her. She stood by her cousin and her heart hurt. Her family was in so much pain and she could do nothing to stop it. This was a time of celebration and family. That is what Kaname had said, so why, why was Nyx punishing them? What had the Kuran family done to deserve this? Tears welled in her eyes. Yuki wasn't as stupid or naive as people liked to believe her to be. She knew her family wasn't perfect and they were probably the farthest from the kindest. Sure they promoted peace and equality but there was a time where even Kurans saw humans and lesser vampires are servants and tools. But still, they were working off their sins and Kaname was the kindest of all. Sure, he could be scary and strict when needed but that was just him preparing to be a king.

The tears she fought so hard to keep from falling spilled down her face, creating tracks from her eyes. They dropped to the ground and created a break in the silence around them. Senri stood and wrapped his arms around the young girl. Placing a gentle kiss on her hair, he whispered, "He'll be alright, Yuki. Kaname's strong." She nodded and leaned into her cousin as she wept for her brother and the pain he felt.

However, for Kaname, the pain he was feeling wasn't what one would think. Kaname was in a cold place. It was dark and he felt very underdressed. He wore no shoes and his body ached. The metal around his wrists were too tight, every time he moved, they cut into him more. Tried blood was rubbing his wrists raw, and new blood acted as a lubricant. It was a painful sensation. What really freak Kaname out was the fact that he couldn't see. There were blurry shapes but he couldn't tell where he was. Vampires could see in the dark, so why couldn't he? His mouth hurt, his gum sore and bloody. In the back of his throat was that damn thirst again.

Suddenly there was light. Kaname shut up his eyes to block it out. Someone walked in and the light dimmed some. A fire was lit. His eyes were still shut but he could feel the flames, even though it was across the room. Someone stood in front of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see his visitor.

"Oh, Zero." the man whispered and Kaname couldn't help but flinch. He knew the man whispered but it sounded like he just screamed into his ear. His vision was fuzzy. He could see more shapes but couldn't figure out what they were. The person before him crouched before him. "I know you can't see. It's the last thing to come back." the man whispered again. Kaname flinched again, he really needed to lower his voice. The man sighed, "Oh, Zero, how could you let this happen?"

Zero. Why did this man keep calling Zero? He was Kaname. Wait. Kaname's heart clenched at the realization that he wasn't just Kaname. He was seeing what Zero was seeing or at least what he wasn't seeing. Their bond was still strong. Kaname had bit Zero months ago, and their bond was incomplete. So how was this possible? How was Kaname able to see through Zero's eyes?

"They didn't tell you the truth about turning, do they?" The man said, no longer caring that his voice was just too damn loud. "No, these teens are distracted by the false romance their vampire fiction gives them. To normal humans, turning into a leech is powerful and beautiful. Well, they're wrong. Those books lie. But you know this first hand, don't you Zero? You know the truth now. That in order for a human to turn into a vampire, you have to die.

That's how we found you, you know. In the middle of a heart attack. The first thing to go is your skin. It becomes so pale because it stops needing blood, so it stops excepting it. Next is your memory because blood isn't going to your brain. Next is the reflexes. Then the heart stops working. And you feel everything after. The venom taking over, so it's not like you actually die, since your heart becomes frozen and you body stops needing the most basic human food; blood. It's what keeps your human, but soon the body rejects blood. So after you pass out from the pain, you wake up again and vomit all you blood out."

The man paused for a moment. "We couldn't move you, you were in so much pain. The most we could do is put a plastic tarp under you for easy clean up. For days after you passed out, I watched you wake up, throw up your blood and pass out again. Finally, it stopped and you were out for a few days. It took longer to get you here than expected though. You were asleep for a long time. It wasn't until last night you really woke up." the man scoffed and stood, "the day your fangs came in." He moved away. "While you're sleeping, your strength and muscle mass grows. Your brain becomes sharper and your hearing improves. Fangs only appear when the hunger comes."

He chuckled, "You scared the shit out of the hunter posted to guard you. Nearly ripped his throat out."

He came back and petted Zero's head, the boy flinching away, sensitive to the touch as well. The man snorted, "Don't worry, Zero. Your sight will come back, and then," he bent down to Zero's ear, his breathe hot, "then the real pain begins."

With that, the man left and it was dark once again, the torch going out. Kaname was frozen, silent and angry. He just witnessed this man threaten his Mate. He could feel his Mates pain and fear. Kaname wanted to scream, Zero was in pain and he could do nothing to help him.

His mate was going to die and it was all Kaname's fault.


	10. Sucking the Life From Me

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter.**

 **This chapter is un-betaed**

* * *

When Zero woke again, he could see everything. The cracks in the stone walls around were too small to let in any light but big enough for air to seep through. Oddly enough, he wasn't cold. His mind was hazy and the water dripping in the corner was irritatingly loud. The worst was his physical body. Everything was sore, his muscle and bone arched as his moved around. His throat was on fire. It felt as if he had been screaming non-stop. He needed water.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Zero instantly knew that water wouldn't quench his thirst. He started to gasp, finding it harder to breathe. His throat was closing on him. He was suffocating. Gods, why was this happening to him? The door suddenly opened and light poured in. Zero closed his eyes, the harsh light blinding him. His head was grabbed roughly, his hair pulled and jaw squeezed. The pressure on his jaw forced his mouth open, only to have something poured down his throat. It was awful. It tasted like rust and slid down his throat like a knife. He tried to scream but it only came out as a gargle, which jarred the liquid in an unpleasant way.

After what seemed like forever, his jaw was realized and he surged forward, coughing violently. Gods. What did they give him? The liquid settled in his stomach like iron. It weighed down in the pit of stomach and made his dizzy. His chest constricted and his tummy gave in. Oh God, he was gonna hurl.

Zero started to gag, the bile rising in the back of his throat. "Don't you dare." someone threatened him, but the silverette couldn't help it. He turned his head to the side as best he could and rid himself of everything in his stomach, which wasn't much beyond the liquid he had been force fed. The contents landed around him, even some on his feet. This session triggered a series and his counted three more vomit sessions before his stomach settled. Meanwhile, his captor was groaning in the background and threatening to throw up himself if Zero continued.

The silverette was weak. His wrist were raw from the cuffs around them. His vision was once again blurry. He tried to focus on his captor but couldn't. "What did you do?" the question was shouted down at them by a new voice. This one was rougher and deeper then the original voice.

"Sensei, I was just trying to get him to eat!" the higher voice cried.

"So you force feed him!" the older man shouted, "It's been weeks, nearly two months, since he's eaten! How could you be so stupid?"

Zero tried to speak, he tried to see the faces of the voices but he couldn't. He was so weak. He could only manage a whimper before passing out again.

When he comes to again, his stomach contents are cleaned up, poorly but they're mostly gone. The smell lingers. He looks up, there is a man seated in a wooden chair before him. "'Bout time you wake up."

Zero squinted his eyes, the voice was so familiar but he couldn't place it. The man stood, grabbing a small bowl from under the chair. He moved towards Zero and held out the bowl. Inside Zero saw a small piece of bread. "Will you eat this?" the man asked.

Zero thought about it some, he didn't know this man but his stomach was empty and he was weak. He was dying for something to drink but some bread might do him well. He nodded once and the man tore up small pieces of bread before holding them in front of Zero. The boy went to grab at the food but he was still chained to the wall. He looked at the cuffs and then once back to the shadowed face of his captor. "Yeah, no chance in hell kid." was all the man said.

The boy grumbled but didn't fight it and leaned forwarded to eat the offered bread. He was being fed like a child. Anger boiled inside Zero, who was this man to treat him so lowly? The silverette didn't even know why he was here. Still, Zero eat in silence. The man ripped ten pieces and fed Zero before backing away. There were pauses between pieces to give Zero's body a chance to adjust to being fed again.

Zero tried his voice. It was scratchy like wool against dry, cracked skin from the winters cool air. The boy grimaced and swallowed thickly. Trying again, his voice a little better. "Who are you?" It came out slow and killed his throat but it came out and that was the most important part.

The man before him grunted. "You sound like shit." Zero could only glare at that, damn this man was rude. The other stood and walked over to a table in the corner. He came back with a cup and straw. Zero couldn't see what was in the cup but it was odd thick substance. The silverette grimace and shook his head, instantly feeling sick from the smell. He tried to back away, pressing himself against the cool concrete of the wall behind him. Turning his head, he pressed his lips together, tight and refused to drink the substance. His captor all but growled at him, yanking him back.

It shook his body which was still sore. Zero still wasn't 100% what happened to him. He felt like he had be ran over by a dump truck and then it backed up over him to run him over again only to have a tsunami come in and whip him around, slamming him into various structures. But only on the outside. Inside was worse. His organs felt on fire but at the same time, like mush. He was absolutely terrified but couldn't hear his heart beat and now his stomach was pretty much a raisin, incapable of holding anything down. Whenever he breathed, his lungs lit up like he was smoking glass. His eyes were sensitive to even the slightest light, feeling like he was staring straight into the sun. That was another thing. Zero wasn't cold. He could feel that it was cold. In fact he knew he probably had frost bite or worse, but he didn't feel it. It didn't bother him. Which is odd because Zero was, what Rima dubbed, a freeze baby.

That thought made Zero start. The man's voice faded away and a vision of petite, fiery Rima came to mind. How long had he been gone? Did she notice? Was she okay? Who was taking care of her and keeping her out of trouble? Zero's thoughts spiraled, what about Lily, his most beloved stray? And then Zero felt his heart stop. What about Kaname? Zero hadn't let himself think about Kaname for a while. It made his heart ache with longing, now more then ever. Zero wanted Kaname to rescue him, to wrap him in his strong arms and carry him away from this torture.

"Zero!" the said boy jumped and stared straight ahead, the man's eye stared right at him, only a few inches away. "Pay attention." the man seethed, his eye ice blue and equally cold.

Why did Zero know him?

"Sensei!" was called. Rapid feet flew down the stairs, light spilling in and finally illuminating his captors faces. Zero's lilac eyes widened. "He's coming and he's not happy."

"Damn." the older man cursed before sighing and moving to sit back down against the other wall, lighting a cigarette.

Zero shook, his anger warming him like a thousand suns. "Toga Yagari. Kaito Takamiya." It was the clearest his voice had been since he first woke up in this place. Another shadow fell from the doorway, not that Zero paid any mind to it. Instead, he thrashed and pulled at his restraints. This were men that he trusted, that he cared for. Once they had been family. Instead, as soon as he was useful anyway, they threw him out, abandoned him. Now, here they were talking before him as if they cared. They restrained him and starved him. He was sick and they didn't care, they just acted like it. His rage was boiling. How dare they. How _dare_ they. He started to scream, there was no other way for him to release his frustration of not being able to get his hands on them.

They were talking to him but their words fell on deaf ears. The two hunters backed away, up the stairs. Zero's eyes followed them and landed on the third man. This one he didn't know. He was pale, but not so pale he looked sick. He almost had a peach tint, like he was standing in the sun just long enough to start to tan but not to actually tan. He wore thin silver wire glasses that were large and took up most of his face, and hid his eyes. He was older but Zero couldn't tell how old. He wore dull clothes. Black pants with matching boots. His long coat kissed just above his shin, just below his knees. The coat was brown and worn. It was beginning to fade but look so warm. A dull sand-brown scarf fitted snugly around the mans throat. A deep purple turtle neck peaking through at the top. Long, silver blonde hair was tied back in low pony tail. Zero knew, his senses singing, that this man was a hunter. "You two are upsetting him." the voice was cool and level. It caused a shiver to run through Zero's body. The man was not just some hunter, he was a powerful one.

Kaito said nothing and quickly sprinted up the stairs and passed the man. Toga on the other hand took his time. He sighed and lit a cigarette, and leisurely took one step at a time. At the top the two men stared at one another. Even though Toga was taller and more physically built, Zero could see how his ex-sensei stood around the man. Their eyes met but Toga wasn't looking down on the other man. He took a puff of his cancer stick, "We were just trying to help him, Kaien." the one eyed hunter said. The man, Zero presuming that he was Kaien, said nothing but nodded his head. Toga sighed once again and brushed past the man.

The silver-blonde man turned to face Zero, who still couldn't see his eyes, "I'll be back in a few moments, Rose-san. Please take this chance to calm down." With that, the door was closed and Zero was left once again in a dark that he could see. So he did the only thing he could do. He screamed. **(A/N: Reminder that Zero's mother last name is Rose and Zero never knew his father)**

* * *

 _*Cross Academy - Day Class Girls Dormitory*_

Yuki burst through her room's door, shiver as the November weather bit at her heels. Her roommate and closet friend, Yori was sitting on her bed, fuzzy pj pants on, a science textbook in her lap. Sayori Wakaba, nicknamed Yori, was a young girl, shorter than most but still had a few inches over Yuki. She had short light brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her Spanish summer tan was quickly fading in the Japanese winter air. Yuki shivered again as she started to peel off her jacket and scarf. Quickly toeing off her boots and slipping her cold feet into warmer socks. Yori hummed, not looking up from her textbook, "Everyone's saying that there's going to be snow for the Winter formal." Yuki groaned but said nothing. Yori was day class student and Human. All of the Day Class students were..except Yuki.

Cross Academy was one of Japan's most prestigious private schools. It was for only the brilliant and most creative students, at least to Humans. To the rest of the world, the Supernatural part, it was an experimental school for Human students and Vampire students to get alone. The whole project was headed by the oldest living hunter, Kaien Cross and the most powerful and oldest vampire family, the Kurans. The only problem? Humans didn't know that vampires existed. The academy was split into Humans and Vampire, Day and Night Classes. The Human students were told that the Night Class were for the truly gifted students. Most of them were heirs and heiress' to famous companies. The Day Class students were often found memorized by the Night Classes beauty. Yuki hated it. She hadn't wanted to be apart of the Night Class, though her mother insisted. Unknowingly to her mother, Yuki was a Day Class student. Her father and Kaien Cross felt it would be good for Yuki to have non-aristocratic friends. So Yuki Kuran became Yuki Cross, Kaien Crosses adopted father. None of the Night Class students knew of Yuki's true heritage. The vampire students thought the same as the human, that she was adopted and in training to be a hunter. Yuki acted as a perfect. She patrolled the grounds at night in order to keep the Night Class in line and report to Kaien if there were any issues.

Yuki was exhausted. She only had a few hours before change over, when Night Class students leave their dorms and head to class, and day class watches. She put on a pair of leggings and a long sleeved shirt, leaving her uniform of a white button down shirt, a black skirt and jacket over the back of her desk chair. She brushed out her hair, de-tangling the knots with slight tugs. Yori didn't know she was a Pureblood, no one but Kaien did and she loved it. Growing up, she had seen how fame and the Pureblood name had hurt her brother. He had his court, a court of those he trusted with all his heart, but he was still alone. No one to truly love him and not his title. Yori was that. There were times Yuki wanted to tell Yori about her princess life, knowing Yori wouldn't care, wouldn't treat her any differently but still Yuki had her fears.

Putting the brush down, Yuki tugged her sleeves over her hands and claimed onto Yori's bed, resting her head on her friends shoulder. "Are we going to the winter formal together?" the vampire princess asked, they had to past few ones, but she still figured it was nice to ask.

Yori snorted, "If that's you asking me to be your date, you better try again. A little romance wouldn't kill you." Yuki just rolled her eyes and pinched Yori's sides. The other girl jumped and swatted her best friends away, "Aya! No tickling!" Yori scolded.

"Oh? What about poking?" Yuki questioned.

The girls giggled as they fought their tickle war. It went on for a few moments before Yori rolled off the bed and hopped away, holding her sides. "No tickling!" She yelled half-heartedly. Yuki just giggled some more before sprawling out on her roommates bed. "Besides," the shorter haired girl side, moving and jumping back on her bed, jarring Yuki a little, "I heard a certain popular boy wants to take you." Yuki raised an eye brow before leaning up, resting on her elbows.

"What certain popular boy?" She questioned. Yori just smirk like a cat tricking its prey.

"Oh you know, just Hiro Ando." Yori broke into a huge smile.

Yuki just stared, "Hiro Ando?" she questioned again. Hiro Ando was a year older then her and Yori, and a Day Class Student. Yori was right though, he was pretty popular. His father was a published author and his mother a successful editor. He was on the taller side, with jet black hair that seemed to be un-tamable. He had an easy going personality, and had an easy and loving upbringing. Yuki had seen him interact with his parents. Both of them were so proud of their son, and so supportive. The vampire princess couldn't help but be a little jealous of the boy. Sure she got support, her brother and father always backed her in almost all of her decisions, but her mother. Yuki stopped that thought before went dark. Her mother was always a dark topic.

Instead she focused on her friend, who had been staring at her. Yuki just shrugged, "So? What about him?"

Yori bolted up, "He wants to go to Winter Formal with you! He has potential to be a Night Class Student next semester so you won't to get to see him very often." Yuki did her best to not reply that he would never be a Night Class student because turning Humans into Vampires is grounds for war with Hunters. Yuki just shrugged and stood up. She needed to get ready for change over.

She shrugged on her warm socks and wiggled her toes into small boots. Finally dawning her black uniform jacket, having a sweater under nether, and tugging up her Disciplinary Committee sash on her upper left arm. As she fixed her earmuffs and held her gloves tightly, she headed out the door, down the stairs and into the chilled air. She made her way across campus and found herself before tall white walls. The white shined like pearls in the setting sun, the wind knocking against the unlovable force. The white was only broken the grand, deep mahogany doors. The doors were carved, telling tales of bloody war and gold peace, the tales only known to those that lived within those walls and those that had lived through it. Above the cobble stone outline, a Moon Crest in gold gleamed, marking the Night Children's territory.

Behind her, the Day Class students crowded around, waiting for the most beloved night class. The crowd was getting rowdy and began pushing close to her. Soon her back was pushed up against the cold doors of the Moon Dormitory gate. "Step back!" She called out, closing her eyes in order to not compel anyone with in eye contact distance.

Most of her female classmates whined, "No fair! Cross, you can't hog them!" Angry girls, and some boys, pushed forward and Yuki couldn't do much, without revealing her true strength. She slid down and whimpered, straining her instinct to control and fight back. Vampires were natural warriors, and she was about to break.

"All right kids, back it up." A voice cut through, Yuki's sensitive picked it up though the rest of the crowd ignored it. The vampire princess heard an in take of breath, the only warning when "Enough! Back it up losers! In a line!" The voice shouted out and instantly students backed away. "Line up!" It shouted again. The students slowly lined up, looking around, trying to find this new voice.

Yuki stood and brushed off the dirt that caked her now. Instantly, Yuki pin pointed the new voice. A man. She had to catch her breath. He was gorgeous.

He was taller then her, almost the same height as Kaname. He was lean and his arms crossed a broad chest. He was built like a swimmer. Long legs were clad in black trousers and tough military like boots on his feet. He wore a white button down shirt, covered by black blazer, white stitching lined the jacket and the Cross Academy crest was embroidered on the left side, aligned with the breast. It was a Professors jacket. Each new professor or instructor got a special jacket with the crest that was worn only on special occasions. But that isn't what really captured Yuki's attention. His hair looked like soft feathers, it shined like a new silver coin in the setting sun. The last rays peaked through the trees that line the academy's grounds. While the man was pale, like a vampire, his eyes were also pale. They were a light shade of lilac and they were beautiful. Yuki had never seen anyone with eyes similar. His eyes held calm, but there was so much. They were like an un-opened book, one that wanted to be read, and Yuki hated reading. But she wouldn't mind reading this book. The last thing Yuki noticed was a pale blue tattoo on the side of his neck. It was an intricate design. The edges were sharp and hard, it looked like it meant business. He looked like he meant business. As he turned to face Yuki, she noticed a white band around his upper arm - a disciplinary committee band.

Yuki's fellow classmates stood in a somewhat straight line. They stared in wonder at this new man. Yuki just blinked, only jarred when the gates to the Moon Dormitory open, causing Yuki to fall back, as she had been leaning the door. Before she could hit the ground, she was wrapped in a pair of arms. "Whoa there, Cross-chan." Yuki instantly blushed and bolted up. She was used to the 'chan' most by now but when she had first heard the honorific she had been offended.

"Hio-san," she said, fixing her skirt. Shiro Hio is a noble vampire, and the president of the Night Class at Cross Academy. He is a distant cousin of the Hio family, the same one that disowned Shizuka. Since he entered Cross Academy, Yuki had had a bad test in her month about him, thinking him the same as his rude family. She was only slightly wrong. Shiro was nothing the gentlemen her father, uncle and brother were. He was big headed, playboy and spoiled brat. He was the highest ranked vampire in the Night Class and that is the only reason he was president. Still, Yuki bit her tongue. She was just simple, sweet Yuki Cross, adopted daughter of an ex-hunter who day-lighted as moron; not Yuki Kuran, princess of the vampire kingdom.

The vampire raised an elegant, white eyebrow, "Spacing out again, Cross-chan? It's good that you're so _cute_." He said with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

Yuki passed her lips together, dusting herself off, she just smiled. "Have a good day at class." she said in her typical 'Yuki Cross' voice. Shiro just sneer, white hair gleaming in the setting sun from the gel holding it back.

"Whatever, Cross." he said, pushing past her to strut through his adoring fans. But tonight's changeover was different. Everyone noticed. It was silent. Shiro's eyebrows knitted together, looking around. The other night class students also confused. Suddenly, Shiro was yanked back by the collar of his coat. Soon he was before Yuki again, her mouth slightly open. "Get off of me!" Shiro screamed, thrashing against who held him, Once again Yuki had to catch her breath. The silver haired hair was holding a struggling Shiro in front of Yuki, a neutral face.

Shiro was dropped, roughly and he scrambled to get back on his feet. He dusted himself off quickly and straightened his suit jacket. "How dare you! Do you know who I am?" he shouted, turning on the silver haired stranger.

One silver eyebrow raised before an eye roll followed. "Don't care. Apologize for being rude and then go to class."

Shiro gaped at the man before slamming his jaw down. Shiro Hio was everything people said; handsome, playboy, womanizer, and hot headed - just to name a few.

Yuki instantly bolted between the two men. Facing Shiro, Yuki saw that his eyes were beginning to tint red, "Hio-san, it's fine, just go to class," she said. The boys jaw clenched but still he huffed and moved around, leading the Night Class to the academic buildings. The Day Class students were quiet through the whole show and still eerily quiet after. "Well, it's almost curfew…" Yuki states, looking up as stars start to shine in the twilight sky.

The handsome stronger huffed, uncrossing his arms and screamed to the day class "Shows over; go back to you dorms!" Immediately the Day class students ran off to their dorms. Yuki watched in awe the area before her cleared with great haste.

"Wow," she stated in astonishment, "that was amazing." She finished cheerily, in her typically Yuki manner. She skipped up to the stranger and smiled brightly, "Names Yuki-"

"Cross, I know." The stranger said in a monotone. "Your Headmaster Crosses adopted daughter, Yuki Cross, Day Class student and perfect."

Yuki just blinked, once again astonished. "Um, okay," she said, skipping off to join the stranger as he walked away, "so you know about me, but I know nothing of you." She started to have jog to keep up, his long legs having a bigger stride then her.

Suddenly, the silverette stopped. "Names Rose-san, I will be patrolling the north and west side. You take the south and east. Go to bed at 2:00am sharp. Understand? Great." With that the one named Rose-san left Yuki, confused, just before the academic buildings. She shook her head and went off to the East side gate, starting her patrol.

* * *

 _Time Skip - 2:00 A.M._

The Night Class was back in their dorm and Yuki let out a sigh of relief as she trudged up to her room. She had been distracted all patrol. Thankfully it was uneventful but still it could be dangerous. The Night Class had never step out of bounds before but if it ever were to happen it'd be on a night where Yuki was distracted and then it'd be her fault a Day Class student got hurt.

Yuki shuddered as she shed her coat, unsure if it was from the cold or the dark thoughts racing through her mind. Instead she quickly jumped into bed, only bother to quick off her shoes and jeans before tugging her covers over her shivering body. Her mind wondering Rose-san and what odd character he was. He gave no first name and appeared rather cold. Yuki shivered ago, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She gave one last shiver before she gave way to sleep, her dreams filled with the newest mystery in her life.

* * *

 _Time Skip - Next Morning Homeroom_

Yuki skidded to a halt. Once again, she was late, no matter how many times Yori woke up her up she'd just roll back over and go to sleep. She slammed down into her seat seconds before the instructor looked up. "Thank you for your presence, Miss Cross." Her homeroom teacher, also her arithmetic instructor, raised a perfect eyebrow. Fukui-sensei was an older women who's wrinkles were pulled back and her eyes small and beady. Yuki pursed her lips and nodded.

Fukui-sensei started roll call and then went through their class schedule, the same as every Thursday. Luckily it was almost the weekend and Yuki would finally be able sleep. The Pureblood princess could feel her eyelids dropping. It was strange, as a Pureblood, the sun had no true effect on her but her sleep schedule was out of sorts. At school she lived as a human, at home a vampire. The different schedules did mess with her, not to mention her perfect duties.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked none other then the silver haired stranger, Rose-san. Fukui-sensei double checked her watch before nodding, "Right on time," she then turned to the class and began to introduce the new addition, "This is Rose-sensei," Yuki noticed the annoyed twitch in the man's eye, "and he is your new History teacher. I will leave you in his care." With that, Fukui-sensei left the room.

The silverette man signed, "You will call me Rose-san and nothing else. I am your history instructor and I am a on the Perfect Committee." He said flatly. Students whispered and gossiped with each other. Yuki jumped when a sharp pain jabbed into her ribs.

Yuki turned and saw Yori staring at her, her elbow properly posed for a new strike to the purebloods ribs. "What?" Yuki asked, to which only got her an 'explain' look from her best friend. Yuki could only shrug. "He just showed up out of nowhere. I'm gonna talk to Dad at dinner tonight."

Yori raised an eyebrow but let the matter settle. With that Yuki turned back to her new teacher but her mind was racing. She wasn't focused, her mind completely taken up by this silver haired stranger who was apparently close enough to her guardian to get a job and to become a perfect.

* * *

 _Time Skip - Evening_

Yuki quickly raced out of her last class - algebra - and off to her dorm. She changed quickly before rushing out the door again, almost bumping into Sarah Romanov, a Russian exchange student and Yori in her haste to see her guardian before change over. "Sorry!" She called, skipping down the stairs and out the door. She raced across the school grounds, passed the academic buildings and Moon Dorms, where students were all ready starting to crowd around. She started to slow at the instructor housing. There were four houses for teachers to live in. They were really for the vampire instructors but only two were in use. The first held to the two female vampire teachers and the second held the male vampire teacher. All three of them were Level C's and Yuki enjoyed them. They even helped her on her homework time to time.

She could hear the teacher milling around in their homes, preparing final touches for their lessons this evening. The young princess walked pasted the homes and off to the side. Hidden in the far corner of the schools grounds was a medium size cottage with a pair of dying flower gardens. The gardens were always dying and the shutters needed a paint job, decades of weathering chipping away of the pale blue. Smoke pillowed out of the chimney in thick stacks, and the light was on by the front door, as always.

Yuki walked through the front and smiled as she smelt the same burning scent as she had the first time she walked through that same door. She had been five, Kaname sixteen, and their father had whisked them away from yet another Vampire society party to visit a dear friend for the Holidays. The snow had been crisp outside and cottage warm. Instantly, Yuki loved this place and it became a second home for her. She fell in love with the old castle buildings on the grounds; their empty halls offering refugee for her during a bad storm.

"Yuki! I wasn't expecting you today." Came a cheerful voice, snapping the vampire out of her waltz down memory lane.

She gave a warm smile, "Good evening, Headmaster Cross, she greeted. She was only returned with a whine and a muffle 'It's daddy!' Shaking her head before walking into the kitchen to find her guardian, and God-father, in his typical pink apron and a burning pot before him. Yuki sighed, "You do remember you're only my pretend step-father, right?" She said in the kindest way she could.

Kaien Cross scoffed and place the now black pot into the sink, "Here you are Yuki Cross, and I am your father. End of story."

Yuki chuckled and walked further in, "What were you trying to cook now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Spaghetti," was the simple answer. Yuki jumped a mile high and turned sharply to see a man with long brown hair framing his face, one blue eye pinning her down while the other was covered by an eye patch. He was stretched out, arms across his chest and ankles crossed before him. An unlit cigarette hang limb between his teeth.

"Hello." Yuki said sharply, eyeing her guardian, but not moving. Why hadn't she noticed him?

The man snorted. "Don't feel too bad princess, I'm well above your pay grade." Yuki's eyebrows met and she finally turned to Cross for an explanation.

"Oh!" Cross said, finally paying attention. As he dried off his hands, he began introductions, "Yuki, this is Toga Yagari, an old hunter friend of mine. Toga this is-"

"I know who she is, Cross." Yagari said standing up, the chair creaking from the absence of his weight. "Yuri Kuran, nice to meet you." the hunter said in a way that made Yuki feel like he wasn't all that happy.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you as well." she returned and when the man made no other comments or movement, she shifted uncomfortably.

Cross set a hand on her shoulder, "Yuki, dear, is there a reason for this visit?"

Yuki perked up, though she noticed Yagari cross his arms over his chest again, "Yes! It's about that new teacher, Rose-san." She trailed off for a moment when she saw a flash in Cross' eyes, she saw Yagari become slightly more tense. When neither man said anything she continued. "Who is he? And what is he doing here?"

Cross licked his lips, shared a look with Yagari before he locked eyes with her again. A goofy grin formed on his face as he said "Oh, is that all? Zero-kun is just an old student of Yagari's that needed a way to get on his feet. No worries," with a laugh.

"Zero? Zero Rose is his name?" Yuki questioned, not letting Cross' easygoing attitude fool her. "What is with that strange tattoo on his neck?" She continued, absently scratching her arm, "It makes my skin crawl." Yagari glared at the girl and Cross was quiet. Yuki eyed both of them. "Well?"

Yagari huffed, taking his cigarette from his lips and moved to leave the kitchen. "You're smarter than people give you credit, princess."

Yuki smiled, beaming, "Thank you." only after the man left the room did his comment actually sink in, her smile faltering and she called out a 'hey' with only the door closing as the mans reply.

The young girl turned to her 'adoptive' father with her lips pressed together. Cross said smiled and held up the phone, "How bout we around some take out before change over?" With that the discussion was over, for now.

* * *

 _With Zero_

Zero groaned as he set back. Currently, he was puking up the contents of his stomach. Zero gulped, disgusted by the taste in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, not entirely sure when he closed them, and glared at the small white pill on the floor. He been given an entire pill bottle of them, and was told they would 'help' him with his 'new lifestyle'. Zero groaned, 'lifestyle'. That's what they kept calling it. Cross and Kaito at least. Yagari hadn't said a word to Zero since he left the dungeon and truly there was no other word for it.

He didn't remember everything but enough. Kaien had left him in the dungeon to 'calm down' and Zero spent hours screaming his throat raw. When Kaien returned, he had a pitcher of water, a glass and a small container of pills.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

Zero glared as the man poured a glass of water and dropped two, tiny white pills into it. The pill dissolved, tinting the water red and left a metallic scent to the air. Zero knew what they were and they made his empty stomach lurch. The poor silverette groaned as the other approached him, glass held out.

"I know you're chained, but I'm willing to unchain you if you think can handle it." said Kaien, blood water still held out before Zero.

Zero just shook his head, "I won't drink that. I can't." he said with a gulp and tried to control his breathing. His throat was on fire, from screaming and a dark need for blood.

Kaien just nodded and placed the glass next to the pitcher and pill bottle on the stairs. Next the man took the seat Yagari had been sitting in earlier and moved closer. Zero sense great power from the man before him but, oddly enough, the ex-human didn't fear him. In fact, Kaien made Zero feel almost…safe.

The man before him cleared his throat, "Zero-san," Kaien waited for approval of the name before continuing, "My name is Kaien Cross, I am a…retired hunter," Kaien introduced himself with great thought. Zero recognized that name. The Great Kaien Cross, deadliest hunter alive and dear friend of the rumored King of Hunters. Retired wasn't the correct word choice if Zero remembered correctly. After hundreds of battles, Cross had snapped. He suddenly became an advocate for human-vampire co-existence. The Hunter's Council had not been thrilled with that and had forced him into early retirement. He was stripped of his Hunter tools and membership to the association but his name still carried great weight. The Cross family was an old hunter family, often chosen as guards for the royal family. "I see you've heard of me." Kaien said with a sigh. He took off his glasses and pitched his nose, it was than that Zero saw how old the man before him was, how tired he was.

"I'm not that man anymore, Zero-san. I just want peace, for everyone." Kaien replaced his glasses and chuckled, licking his lips he started, "You know, I built this school with the hope that it would be a safe heaven for vampires and humans alike. I wanted it to be a stepping stone for vampires to come out of the shadows. I mean, look at the Kurans, the humans love them but don't know what they actually are." Kaien shook his head, "This was once a a dungeon-" the old hunter only pause to throw a pointed look when Zero scoffed, wiggling his chains, "-that my family used to torture innocent men and women - all vampires of course. Which is why I found that making this place," he stood and gestured around, "this land to be the home of my co-exist plan. The old Cross Family headquarters. The main castle, would be the academic halls. The halls where my family plotted against vampires would be the same halls that young vampires learned in beside humans. The guest houses would be the dorms and me…well I would live in the little grounds keepers cottage at the edge of the property, granted with some upgrades, the whole place did." Kaien was smiling as he went on about his school, but as his speech neared an end, the light in him dimmed. "However," he sat down with a thud, "the students are still separate, the Day Class students are still being lied to and the Night Class students are still being hidden, treats as though they are better than anyone else." Kaien sighed.

"Zero-san, I'm at a loss of what to do. Both Vampire and Hunter councils are hounding me for results and then only thing I've been able to prove is that young vampires have the tendency to break rules and young humans are still wowed by a vampires beauty." He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

A few moments of silence passed when the old hunter raised his head, "Unless…"

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Unless?" he questioned.

Kaien shrugged, "I mean this is just an idea." he said, reaching into his jacket pulling out a vial, filled with a blue liquid. "Inside this vial is a special liquid," Kaien explained, "granted, on its own it doesn't do much, but with a special symbol and chant, it will control a vampires basic instinct." When Zero showed only mild interest, Kaien pushed on, "It is even rumored, to halt the fall to a Level E." Now that got Zero's attention, the two men stared at each other.

Suddenly, with what only could be described as vampire speed, Kaien was face to face with Zero, only an inch or so apart. "Zero, you could be the key." Kaien whispered. "Let me tattoo, or rather have someone tattoo, the Hunter's Lock on you with this ink. Let me perform this ritual and we could possibly stop your decent to E. You could bridge the gap between humans and vampires!" Zero looked between the vial and Kaien. He shook his head 'no' and instantly Kaien deflated, "But if you do this, I'll realize you!" Still Zero shook his head.

Kaien backed away, "I'll give you a few hours to think about it." and turned to leave.

Zero sighed, "You're crazy." Kaien paused and turned back to Zero, "Vampires will never follow an almost E. And Humans would be afraid of me." Kaien crossed his arms, eyes hidden in the shadows behind his glasses. "But…if it means getting out of these chains…" Zero sighed, "I'll do it."

Kaien beamed, "Perfect!-"

"But!" Zero interrupted, "You have to promise me something," Kaien nodded, "When I turn into an E, and I will eventually, you have to promise you'll kill me. Before I can hurt anyone." Zero said and after a moment, added, "Deal?"

Kaien just nodded sadly, and with Zero was left alone to wait in the dungeon…again.

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Zero slow went to trace his new tattoo. It had hurt like a bitch being on his neck, but not just on his neck, over his bite mark. The place where the pureblood who changed him, the strongest point of vampire venom in his body. Zero's mind wandered. Kaien had never asked who changed him, by law that pureblood would be put to death for changing a Human without the Hunter's Council's approval. Warm brown eyes flittered into his mind and Zero instantly slammed down on his mind, stopping all thoughts of that man, that _vampire_.

He swallowed the rage building in his throat. He hated that vampire, that _beast_ that dared take his humanity.

He hated him.

He hated Kaname Kuran.


End file.
